Rope Burns
by Gina77
Summary: This is a continuation of te episode Color Blind in the seond season
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Young Riders or its characters. **

**This is the corrections for the story Color Blind part 2 with additional chapters under a new story because for some reason I could not add chapters to the Color Blind story.**

Jimmy

I was holding Lou apologizing for Hopkins's and what he had done. Lou was sobbing as I threw the noose from around her next to the ground. I untied her hands and just keep holding her tight. I was looking over her shoulders making sure Hopkins was still down on the ground after I shot him.

"Is he dead?" Lou asked while wiping her tear again regaining her composure.

"No, not dead just immobile at the moment."

"Good I would never want you to kill anyone on the count of me," she said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'll be better when we get him to the marshal's office."

We brought Hopkins to the marshal's office. We explained to the marshal what he did and he locked him up.

"Thanks Hickok," said the marshal. "If we need any other information, I will send notice to Marshal Hunter in Sweetwater."

"Good day Marshal."

Lou looked like she could use some cleaning up and need to get out of the dress before we had to pick up the packages that Teaspoon sent us to Willow Springs for.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel while I see if the stage arrived yet?"

"You can tell I want to get out of these clothes, uh!"

"I just know you Lou."

She was walking back to the hotel, and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine.

Lou

I slipped up the back stair of the hotel and into our room so no one would see me. I closed the door and just stood there frozen as I thought back on what happened in the last twenty four hours. The next thing I knew I felt a tear dropping down my face. I went over to the wash basin to wash my face  
and looked in the mirror. My fingers were tracing the rope burns around my neck. I washed up quickly put on my riding clothes and putting dress in my saddle bag.

Jimmy

"Has the bankroll come in yet?" I asked the clerk.

"Sorry, Jimmy, it will be probably a couple of more hours for the stage."

"Ok send a message over to the hotel when it gets here!"

"Will do, Jimmy."

I went back to the hotel to check on Lou and I wanted to know the whole story of how and what Hopkins did? I walked in the room and noticed that Lou was a sleep on the bed. Maybe it was good that the stagecoach was not going to be here for another couple of hours. I know I didn't sleep much when Lou was taken and I'm sure she did not either. I kicked back in a chair a put my hat over my head I knew my question would wait.

Lou

I was fast asleep dreaming, remembering her my day off with Jimmy, the dress I purchased and how it made her me feel with all the whistles directed to me. I remembered the dinner, how sweet the wine tasted, and the dance with Jimmy after he gave the man a coin. I even dreamt about the circus and how they picked me to be the lady that disappeared. It put a smile on my face while dreaming how good it felt to be a beautiful woman. The next thing I saw was the bag thrown over my face. My sleep became restless. I began to toss and turn. I knocked over a glass of water that was next to the bed. When the glass hit the floor and broke, I jumped out of bed.

Jimmy 

My hands went straight to my colts. Lou was shaking when I came over to the bed. I sat on the bed and was hugging Lou telling her it was just a dream. She leapt out of bed and ran over to the saddle bag and started tearing everything out of the bag. She had the dress in her hands and tied to pull it all apart.

"It's entirely my fault," she said as she stood there barely being able to see behind the tears.

"No it's not Lou," I said. "It was my fault that all this happen to you. I should of never taken you or anyone I care about out because I never know who is watching me or who might be looking to see if I have a weak spot."

I was standing behind her and could see our reflections in the floor length mirror. I could remember still smell how good she smelled last night. She turned around and faced me.

"Jimmy, do not blame yourself for this," she said. "It was not your fault!

"It's not! It's Hopkins's fault. You were just trying to make me feel betterabout myself." She was holding my face in her delicate little hands.

"Jimmy Hickok you are a great friend to me," she continued. "I even think you understand me better than Kid ever will. You accept me for who I am and you never try to change me into something I am not."

I was staring at her beautiful face. My eyes dropped down to her neck. I saw the rope burns around her neck. I ran my fingers over the burns.

"Jimmy, it was not your fault," she said in a soft spoken tone.

I dropped my head down not want her to see the tear in my eye.

She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear that I am a good man with a loving heart. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back a kissed her like I've wanted too for a very long time. I could taste her. She was not holding back at all. She was kissing me back. My hands fell on her face  
then down on to the rope burns. Her hands went around my waist pull me closer to her. She started to unbutton my shirt. All I wanted right now was to make her mine. We ended up on the bed. I was on top looking into her eyes. She removed my shirt and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Jimmy, I love you," she said. "I need you to make the nightmare go away."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mister Hickok, Mister Hickok."

It broke this spell Lou and I were in.

"Yes?" I said as I went to only open the door a little.

"You said for us to come get you when the shipment arrived."

"Thank You," I said. "We will be right down."

I was thinking to myself I did not know if the knock on the door was a blessing or not. I couldn't bring myself to look at Lou, because I was afraid there might be a look of regret.

"Well, the shipment is here," I said. "I guess we better get going. Teaspoon wants the shipment as soon as possible."

"I guess you're right," she said sounding a little disappointed, which brought a smile to my face.

"It looks like it's going to be a night or two before we get back to Sweetwater," I said. "I'll go to the town store to get supplies, Lou, while you pick up the important package."

At the store Jimmy picked up some food and few extra rounds. He was expecting any trouble, but  
then remember that Teaspoon said he wanted a second gun on this one.

I met Lou outside of the store. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

Then we rode out of Willow Springs.

"I guess you will be glad to leave this place," I said to Lou.

"Yes and No," she said with a wink to me.

**Chapter 2**

The first couple of hours were quiet on the ride home.

"Jimmy, are you mad at me?"

"No, Lou why would you say that!"

"Well, you and I have not spoken since we left Willow Springs."

"Well it takes two not to talk," he said with a smirk. Lou laughs. "I think this is the first time I heard you laugh since our dance the other night."

"Jimmy, I do have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel like a new woman and for saving my life."

Jimmy thought to himself this is the first time she brought up Hopkins. "The sun will be setting soon, we better start looking for a spot to spend the night," Jimmy said to Lou.

Jimmy started a fire, while Lou straightened out the bed rolls. They both ate some jerky Jimmy picked up.

"Well, dinner not as good as the other night, but the stars make it nice," Lou said.

"Since we are talking about the other night, can you tell me what happened at the carnival after you went into the box?"

Lou looked a little puzzled. "Jimmy you know what happened," Hopkins took me.

"Yeah, but I meant how?" He could see she was starting to get fidgety.

"Ok let me think about it," Lou said. "I went into the box and gentleman who put me in the box whispered to look down. As he closed the door and part of the floorboard moved the man said to get down here. I jumped down. Then I don't remember. I woke up in a room or maybe a closet. That's all I can remember."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"That's it."

"Ok that's a start. Maybe if you sleep on it you will be able to remember more in the morning. Because you know everyone back at the station is going to want to know more."

"What do you mean Jimmy?" her voiced rose.

"Once they see the rope burns on your neck and wrist they are going to want to know what happened."

"Who says I going to show them? It's none of their business!"

"Well at least Teaspoon going to want to know what happened."

"Like I said who's going to tell him. It did not happen on company time. It happened on our time off. He does not need to know. We handled the situation!"

"You can keep these burns from being seen."

"The hell I can't. Hell Jimmy I hidden a lot worse than this from all of you."

"Alright, you're not even going to tell Kid?"

"Jimmy, he already doesn't think I should be working here. Honestly, he does not even get the right to know anything that I do or anything that happens to me," she seemed to be yelling at this point. "If I want a clean break then I can't be running to him. I decided that the moment I broke it off with him."

Upon hearing all of what Lou said, Jimmy was wondering would she even tell him everything that happen to her while being kidnapped?

"Sorry Jimmy, I did not mean to be yelling."

"Well I'm a little happy to hear you won't be telling them because I won't have five men blaming me for what happened to you."

"Jimmy," she said so sweetly, "I told you it not your fault."

"Lou, I should know better. I left myself wide open for that to happen by parading you around town with me."

"Jimmy you were trying to make me feel better, you are not at fault for what Hopkins's and his men did."

'Shit!' she thought to herself, 'I let that slip hopefully he won't realize what I said.'

"Hopkins's and his men," Jimmy said harshly. "Lou what are you not telling me. What do you remember?"

"Jimmy, I don't want you to feel worse than you do. When you asked me to think back on it, I remembered when I awoke in that room or closet, outside the door I could hear voices. One of them was definitely Hopkins's voice, but he was talking with two or three other voices. I never saw any faces because they always threw a bag over my face. I'm guessing that how Hopkins's got me hanging from the tree."

"Lou you should have told me."

"Why? So you would be going crazy trying to find these men that I don't even know what they look like."

"Maybe, it would be my right."

"You are sweet, Jimmy as she sat down next to him. Do you want some more coffee, Jimmy? Since we are talking do you want to discuss what almost happened in the hotel?" Lou asked.

He really didn't want to talk about it because he was afraid he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"No need to Lou. I know we just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Wanting to feel alive because of the life and death situation we were in."

As he was saying these words her heart felt to be breaking.

"Ok," she said abruptly, "I'm going to sleep. She didn't want Jimmy seeing her about to cry."

He said, "night Lou, I'll take the first watch."

She fell asleep crying to herself because that was not what she wanted to hear.

It was quiet all night. At one point Jimmy looked over to Lou tossing and turning. It seemed the talking of what happened with Hopkins, were giving her nightmares. He moved closer to her to tell her she alright.

"Jimmy," she said in her sleep.

"I'm here you are ok." It was soothing to his heart that she was calling his name. She asked for him to hold her, and he couldn't refuse. As soon as he started holding her, she stopped tossing and turning. He just laid there thinking how good this feels.

Jimmy must have fallen asleep, because he jumped reaching for his colts, when Lou sat up screaming and trying to catch her breath. It was still night. He tried to comfort Lou telling her she was ok and he was right here.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" she said.

"No, shaking my head," he sat right behind her.

"I want to take all your fears and nightmares away," he whispered into her ear.

She responded softly, "My fear is a man name Wicks, but my nightmare is that you'll never want to be in my bed, as she turned around to look at my eyes."

"Lou," he said as he took a deep breath looking at how beautiful she is.

"Jimmy, I told you back at Willow Springs that I love you, and you never responded. Except for a little while ago when you said back in the hotel room it was just the rush of almost dying that had you in bed with me," she said as she started to turn away.

Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her. She started to lean back while unbuttoning her shirt and he did not stop her.

He was kissing every part of Lou's body. She never had this tingling feeling before. Everywhere, he touched or kissed just left her tingling and wanting more. 'This is what love making should feel like,' she thought. She didn't even have to tell him what she liked. It was like he was reading her mind.

"I love you James Butler Hickok," she said.

"I love you too, Louise McCloud," he said back as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 3

"Morning Jimmy," Lou said while handing me a cup of coffee.

"I didn't hear you get up."

"I know. You just looked like you were getting a good sound sleep; I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, how did you sleep?"

"I have not had that great of a sleep in a long time. It was a sleep without my nightmare or fear."

Jimmy smirked as I said that. "Well, we better get this package to Teaspoon, before he send a party to go looking for us," I laugh.

"We will head to Teaspoons office first then," Jimmy said, while saddling his palomino. He was also thinking he wanted to rush back to the bunkhouse, because Kid would be there and he would not be able to look at him in the eyes.

"Jimmy!"

"Yeah Lou?"

"Let me be the one to talk to Kid, ok."

"He will probably be less likely to shoot you," Jimmy said.

"I don't know about that! Jimmy we have to stop just outside of Sweetwater."

"Why?"

"So I can make sure the rope burns are covered well."

"All right!"

"You'll have to be my mirror."

We stopped just outside of town. Jimmy got off his horse and came over to give me a hand.

"Thanks Jimmy," I said as I rewarded him with a small kiss.

"Now, no more doing that till we tell Kid."

"I could not help it Jimmy. I have not had a kiss from you since last night, and I was beginning to miss your touch. Now let me button up my shirt all the way. Can you see the rope burns?" she asked.

"You don't really notice it unless you are looking for it."

"Good," she said as she picked up some dirt from the trail and rubbed it on her face and neck. She rolled down the sleeves on her shirt. "Now I'm ready to head to Teaspoon's."

We rode down the main street straight to Teaspoon's office.

Jimmy walked in with Lou following behind, "Sorry we are late Teaspoon. We came as fast as we could sorry for the delay."

"That all right son, we got the message the stage was running late."

"Lou, you can take the banknotes over to the bank, there will be another rider picking them up to take them to Sacramento tomorrow."

"Alright, Teaspoon."

Jimmy sat down and put is feet on Teaspoon's desk. "So did we miss anything going on around here?"

Teaspoon looked around to make sure Lou was not around. "Kid was almost in a duel over that school teacher! I stopped the duel, but not without killing a man. He tried to shoot Kid unarmed."

Jimmy was stunned at the news. He was glad his friend was still alive but was a little sad for Lou for when she hears about it.

Lou walked back into Teaspoon's office asking if he needed anything before they head back to the bunk house.

"Lou, how was the run to Willow Springs?" Teaspoon asked.

"It was ok. We had an extra day off. But if you do not mind, I could us some cleaning up and something to eat."

"I could too," Jimmy said, as he rubbed his stomach maybe there will be some lunch left over.

Teaspoon thought something was up, but didn't know what.

"So, I was only ok," Jimmy said to Lou.

"Jimmy, Teaspoon only asked how Willow Springs was not the ride home."

"And the ride home?"

"It was like being a child at Christmas, opening the best present under the tree." She kicked Lightning and head back to the bunkhouse, Jimmy sat there feeling proud and followed Lou back to the bunkhouse.

Buck yelled, "Riders coming."

As they all stated to head out of the bunkhouse, Rachael said, "its Lou and Jimmy."

Cody said to Jimmy, "I was to miss you Hickok."

"Nice to see you too," he replied.

*So, how was the ride?* Ike signed.

"It was fine," Lou answered. "How were things around here?"she asked, not really caring.

Ike, Buck, Cody, Noah, and looked at each other and Kid said, "Fine." The others looked at him in disgust.

"Rachael, did Cody save us anything from lunch; I'm starved as she walked into the bunkhouse."

"You know the rules, Louise, first you have to clean up."

Jimmy looked to Kid, "Everything was fine uh. I was in town not even ten minutes till I heard about your almost duel. She will eventually hear about don't you think she should hear it from you first?" Jimmy said with the others agreeing with him.

"I need to find the right time," Kid said. "I want you all to promise me, that you won't say anything to her till I do."

He walked away mad. The rest of the boys went into the bunkhouse.

Rachael walked back to where Lou was washing up, to ask her a question, when she saw the rope burns around her neck. "Louise, what happened?" she asked as Lou quickly dried her face and buttoned her shirt.

"Rachael keep your voice down, it's nothing. I tell you later but just know that I'm fine."

"Alright," she said, "but Lou we will talk about those burn marks later."

Kid was rounding the corner when he heard Rachael say, 'those burn marks later,' when they went into the bunkhouse.

"Teaspoon," Rachael said, "when did you get here?"

"After Jimmy left, a note came in for him, and I thought I give it to him and grab a snack."

Kid came in the bunkhouse, and slammed the door. He walked right up to Lou.

"The ride was fine?" he asked as his voice grew louder.

"Yea it was," she said, as she did not like the tone in his voice. Nobody in the room liked the tone in his voice.

"Let me see these rope burns, Rachael was talking about."

Everyone in the room eyes turned on Lou.

"What happened in Willow Springs?" his eyes went looking to Jimmy for answers.

"Don't say a thing, Jimmy. I don't owe you an explanation for a dam thing," she said furiously. "If I feel like sharing something I tell ya. What happen on my time is not you concern anymore. You do not see me asking questions about your duel or your girl."

Everyone's eyes went looking around the room to see who told Lou.

"Don't go looking to blame one of the boys. I heard about it in Willow Springs! It seems when you willing to die in a duel over a girl you just met, people talk." She stormed out of the bunkhouse. "I had enough of him," she said softly to Jimmy.

"Let her go," Jimmy said to Kid, staring him down.

"Fine, then you tell me what happened in Willow Springs."

"She said it's not your concern."

"But it is mine," Teaspoon said.

"Sorry Teaspoon, you have to ask her."

"I am right now."

Teaspoon walked out of the bunkhouse going over to the corral where the Lou was watching the horses. "Lou, Kid was just concerned."

"Well, Teaspoon I am not his concern."

"I know! But we are all family and if Noah or Cody or Ike came home with rope burns you would want to know, right."

"If they would have brought up the rope burns I would want to know, but I would not go pushing for a story that doesn't want to be told. She walked away."

Teaspoon thought she was right; she should have brought it up.

Meanwhile in the bunkhouse, Kid was trying to get answers out of Jimmy.

"Kid, I think you are just jealous that I know something that you don't."

"Jimmy we all think of Lou as family and we just want to know that she alright and not in any danger," Buck said trying to be a voice of reason.

"No, I'm not in any danger," Lou said coming back into the bunkhouse. "Here are the burns. She rolled up her sleeves and unbuttons a button on her shirt."

"That rope burn looks like it came from a noose," Noah said. Jimmy looked at Lou and remember how she looked and how he felt see her in the predicament Hopkins had her in.

"I will start at the beginning, but anyone cuts me off or interrupts, I will stop," she warned. "I was feeling bad when we arrived in Willow Springs and got madder when I found out we would have to wait on the stage. Jimmy was trying to make me feel better. So we got a room because they only had one left."

Kid looked to Jimmy, "it is your fault she was almost killed."

"No it is not! It is Hopkins fault," Lou shouted out. "Jimmy cannot be blamed for another man action," she said as she moved across the room and grabbed Jimmy's hand. Everyone in the room noticed her action.

"He takes you out in public to a dinner and carnival. For James Butler Hickok to do that he was asking for trouble to happen," Kid said while looking at Lou and Jimmy holding hands.

"Now Kid, You know that's not true," Teaspoon said.

"Yea, Kid it could have been any of us, with Jimmy and Hopkins would have used us to get the drop on Jimmy," Noah said. "You should just be grateful that Jimmy saved Lou and not jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Jimmy?" Kid asked, walking out to go finish his chores.

"Lou we are all glad, you're alright, but we are family and I don't like when any of you get hurt on the job or when you are off the job and not tell me about it" Teaspoon explained.

"Sorry Teaspoon, I was just trying to avoid this whole ordeal," she said as she walked out on the porch.

"I know. Oh, before I forget, here is the letter for you Jimmy," as Teaspoon pulls it from his pocket.

"Thanks, Teaspoon," he said as he put the letter in his pocket and joined Lou on the porch.

"Rachael, do you have a snack before I head back to town" Teaspoon's tummy rumbled.

"Let's see what I have," as they walked to the kitchen.

Jimmy was lying down in his bunk trying to rest, while Cody started to read one of his dime novels, Ike was writing in his journal, and Buck and Noah were talking in the bunkhouse.

"So Jimmy what happened between you and Lou in Willow Springs?"

"What are you talking about Cody", as he removed the hat from in front of his face and starting to sit up?

"I mean did anything happen between you and Lou."

"What makes you say a thing like that Cody?"

Noah, Ike, and Buck stopped what they were doing to listen to the conversation.

"Well Jimmy, we all noticed as Kid started to go off on you, she scurried across the room to hold your hand," Noah said.

"Did she? I didn't notice!" _Jimmy was ly_ing _out of his mouth._ _It made_ _him feel so good that she wanted him to be her protector_. "Maybe she was trying to make sure I wasn't going to start fighting with Kid. I was already furious with how he was speaking to her."

Ike started signing, "me too!" "But a smile did come across my face when she stood up to him and told him she already knew about the duel."

"I know! The look on Kid's face was in utter shock," Buck said.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to the four of you gossip anymore," as Jimmy left the bunkhouse.

"Did anyone notice he did not answer the question," Cody said inquisitively?

Jimmy came up besides Lou on the porch, "Lou, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about what I want to say to Kid."

"Before you go and talk to Kid are you sure? He is not with Samantha anymore, Lou!"

"Jimmy, are you regretting being with me? If you are that's fine, but I'm done with Kid. He does not want me for me he just wants to change me into what he wants", Lou said forcefully.

"Lou I want to be with you, I just wanted to give you an out, if you wanted one!" _Jimmy was pondering in is mind if he should ask his question._ "I do have a one question, when did you find out about the duel?"

"Jimmy, I decided to make love to you, she whispered softly, before I found out about Kid and his duel. But to answer your question, I found out about the duel while I picked up the banknotes and you went to get supplies. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I should go and talk with Kid."

"Do you want me to come along Lou" Jimmy asked?

"No I think I should do this alone," Lou said.

If you need me, just holler, I'll be hanging around."_ Jimmy was hoping Kid was going to make this hard on Lou._

"Thanks, Jimmy" Lou responded walking to the barn to go speak with Kid.

Kid was brushing down Katy in the barn, when he heard the barn doors open. He turned around and saw that it was Lou who walked in. He turned around and continued to brush Katy. Lou walked in to Lightning's stall and started saddling her, to make it look like that was her reason for being in the barn.

"Kid we need to talk," she said.

"What do we need to talk about now, Lou? You didn't seem to want to talk in the bunkhouse," Kid said brushing Katy a little harder now.

"We need to talk about what is going on between us because I still want us to be friends."

"There is no us remember, Lou! You chose that ", Kid voice sounding irate.

"Yeah, I did. Because you wanted to change who I am into someone I did not want to be. I'm not like most women Kid. I want to be able to make my own choices, and not being told that I shouldn't," her voice raising a little.

"I did not come in here to argue with you," Lou said with a lowered voice.

"Then why did you come in here?" Kid asked as he stopped brushing Katy and threw up his hands.

"I wanted to come in here and tell you that it is definitely over between us. When you are willing to die or kill for another woman, it means there no more us."_ She was thinking it might not hurt Kid so much having said that first. "_Also, I found someone who wants to be with me and I want to be with him."

"You want to be with Jimmy," Kid said angrily moving closer to Lou. "Have you 'danced 'with Jimmy?

"Yes," she said to him looking sheepishly.

"Whore," Kid said as he backhanded her across the face._ Kid couldn't believe he just did that._ "Sorry, Lou," he said starting to move closer.

Lou, drew her gun and fired it at Kid's feet. "Don't move!" She started to get up and saddle Lightning, as the others came running in seeing Lou holding a gun on Kid, crying, and rubbing her jaw. "Maybe your more like your father than you thought Kid," she said. "No one follow me I'm going to be shooting first."

"Remember I will stop at any interruptions," she reminded them.

"I bought a dress and we went out to dinner and then to a carnival that was going on in town. They needed help from a beautiful lady in the audience. They chose me. I was to disappear and come back. Well, I went in the box, was told to go under the box, by the sliding door. The next thing a bag was thrown over my head and put into a room or closet I could hear the one man call the other Hopkins. The morning came and the men threw the bag over my head and had me in a noose tied to a horse. Long story short Jimmy had to choose to save me or himself. Jimmy shot the saddle and then shot Hopkins. We then took him to the marshal in Willow Springs."

Kid looked to Jimmy, "it is your fault she was almost killed."

"No it is not! It is Hopkins fault," Lou shouted out. "Jimmy cannot be blamed for another man action," she said as she moved across the room and grabbed Jimmy's hand. Everyone in the room noticed her action.

"He takes you out in public to a dinner and carnival. For James Butler Hickok to do that he was asking for trouble to happen," Kid said while looking at Lou and Jimmy holding hands.

"Now Kid, You know that's not true," Teaspoon said.

"Yea, Kid it could have been any of us, with Jimmy and Hopkins would have used us to get the drop on Jimmy," Noah said. "You should just be grateful that Jimmy saved Lou and not jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Jimmy?" Kid asked, walking out to go finish his chores.

"Lou we are all glad, you're alright, but we are family and I don't like when any of you get hurt on the job or when you are off the job and not tell me about it" Teaspoon explained.

"Sorry Teaspoon, I was just trying to avoid this whole ordeal," she said as she walked out on the porch.

"I know. Oh, before I forget, here is the letter for you Jimmy," as Teaspoon pulls it from his pocket.

"Thanks, Teaspoon," he said as he put the letter in his pocket and joined Lou on the porch.

"Rachael, do you have a snack before I head back to town" Teaspoon's tummy rumbled.

"Let's see what I have," as they walked to the kitchen.

Jimmy was lying down in his bunk trying to rest, while Cody started to read one of his dime novels, Ike was writing in his journal, and Buck and Noah were talking in the bunkhouse.

"So Jimmy what happened between you and Lou in Willow Springs?"

"What are you talking about Cody", as he removed the hat from in front of his face and starting to sit up?

"I mean did anything happen between you and Lou."

"What makes you say a thing like that Cody?"

Noah, Ike, and Buck stopped what they were doing to listen to the conversation.

"Well Jimmy, we all noticed as Kid started to go off on you, she scurried across the room to hold your hand," Noah said.

"Did she? I didn't notice!" _Jimmy was ly_ing _out of his mouth._ _It made_ _him feel so good that she wanted him to be her protector_. "Maybe she was trying to make sure I wasn't going to start fighting with Kid. I was already furious with how he was speaking to her."

Ike started signing, "me too!" "But a smile did come across my face when she stood up to him and told him she already knew about the duel."

"I know! The look on Kid's face was in utter shock," Buck said.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to the four of you gossip anymore," as Jimmy left the bunkhouse.

"Did anyone notice he did not answer the question," Cody said inquisitively?

Jimmy came up besides Lou on the porch, "Lou, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about what I want to say to Kid."

"Before you go and talk to Kid are you sure? He is not with Samantha anymore, Lou!"

"Jimmy, are you regretting being with me? If you are that's fine, but I'm done with Kid. He does not want me for me he just wants to change me into what he wants", Lou said forcefully.

"Lou I want to be with you, I just wanted to give you an out, if you wanted one!" _Jimmy was pondering in is mind if he should ask his question._ "I do have a one question, when did you find out about the duel?"

"Jimmy, I decided to make love to you, she whispered softly, before I found out about Kid and his duel. But to answer your question, I found out about the duel while I picked up the banknotes and you went to get supplies. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I should go and talk with Kid."

"Do you want me to come along Lou" Jimmy asked?

"No I think I should do this alone," Lou said.

If you need me, just holler, I'll be hanging around."_ Jimmy was hoping Kid was going to make this hard on Lou._

"Thanks, Jimmy" Lou responded walking to the barn to go speak with Kid.

Kid was brushing down Katy in the barn, when he heard the barn doors open. He turned around and saw that it was Lou who walked in. He turned around and continued to brush Katy. Lou walked in to Lightning's stall and started saddling her, to make it look like that was her reason for being in the barn.

"Kid we need to talk," she said.

"What do we need to talk about now, Lou? You didn't seem to want to talk in the bunkhouse," Kid said brushing Katy a little harder now.

"We need to talk about what is going on between us because I still want us to be friends."

"There is no us remember, Lou! You chose that ", Kid voice sounding irate.

"Yeah, I did. Because you wanted to change who I am into someone I did not want to be. I'm not like most women Kid. I want to be able to make my own choices, and not being told that I shouldn't," her voice raising a little.

"I did not come in here to argue with you," Lou said with a lowered voice.

"Then why did you come in here?" Kid asked as he stopped brushing Katy and threw up his hands.

"I wanted to come in here and tell you that it is definitely over between us. When you are willing to die or kill for another woman, it means there no more us."_ She was thinking it might not hurt Kid so much having said that first. "_Also, I found someone who wants to be with me and I want to be with him."

"You want to be with Jimmy," Kid said angrily moving closer to Lou. "Have you 'danced 'with Jimmy?

"Yes," she said to him looking sheepishly.

"Whore," Kid said as he backhanded her across the face._ Kid couldn't believe he just did that._ "Sorry, Lou," he said starting to move closer.

Lou, drew her gun and fired it at Kid's feet. "Don't move!" She started to get up and saddle Lightning, as the others came running in seeing Lou holding a gun on Kid, crying, and rubbing her jaw. "Maybe your more like your father than you thought Kid," she said. "No one follow me because I'm going to be shooting first." _Then she rode out of the barn as fast as Lightning could go._

**Thank you, Anita for all of your help. I hope everyone enjoys the story. There is still more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Young Riders or its characters. **

All the riders stood there in shock, as Lou left the barn. All were pondering what Lou was doing firing a gun a Kid.

"Kid why in the world did Lou have a gun pointed at you," Cody asked.

"Because I we arguing and I backhanded her across the face, while calling her whore!"_ Kid's facial expression was sorrowful for what he did._

"Why you…" as Jimmy flung his fists at Kid and one landed against Kid's jaw. "If you want to fight someone come and find me. You do not hit her. Do _you_ understand me," Jimmy said as the rest of the boys were trying to hold Jimmy and Kid back.

Kid got away from Noah and the next thing was pouncing on Jimmy. Kid gave Jimmy one or two good left hooks. Jimmy gave Kid a couple of right jabs to abs. They both end up rolling around on the ground in front of Rachael's house. Rachael came running out of the house.

"Kid, Jimmy! Stop it right now!" she was yelling. "Help me break up these two," she said to Buck, Cody, Noah, and Ike. "Now what's going on? Did I hear a gun shot?"

Noah and Cody were holding Kid and Buck and Ike were holding Jimmy back. "I don't care who but somebody better start answering my questions!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Jimmy, Cody, Noah, Ike and I heard something sound like a gun going off in the barn, so we ran to see what it was," Buck stated.

"When we got there Lou was pointing her gun at Kid and mounting Lightning," Cody said with a smirk on his face.

"Kid what happened?"

"Rachael, I'm sorry I hit Lou," Kid said while looking at his feet. "Lou wanted to talk and then we ended up arguing. The next thing I knew I backhanded her and called her a name. I looked at her a soon as I did it knowing that I shouldn't of hit her and tried to apologies. She took out her gun and shot the gun at my feet telling me not to come any closer."

"I get what happened after that. Buck go saddle two horse, you and I are going to track Lou."

"But Rachael, she said she would shoot us if we followed," Buck stated.

"That's why you're only going so far before turning back," Rachael said.

"I coming too, Rachael," Jimmy said like it was a fact.

"No you're not! You and Kid have to work out what's going on between the two of you before I come back. The last thing she needs is to see you two fighting all the time."

Rachael and Buck were following Lou's track.

"Rachael, Lou should be just ahead of us."

"Thanks Buck, now you can return back to the station. Also, Buck don't tell the others where we are or you will be cleaning the stalls for a month."

_Buck gave Rachael a dirty look; because that was the job he hated doing. _

Lou heard the sound of a horse approaching. She took a look at the direction that the horse was coming from and fired a shot.

"I said I was shooting first."

"Louise stop it me, Rachael."

"Rachael," she screamed while running in her direction making sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry Rachael," Lou said while wiping face of any tears. "How did you find me?"

"I had help from Buck, but it's ok. I sent him back to the house and I told him that if he told the others where we were he would be cleaning the stalls for a month." They both were laughing because they knew how much he hated that job. They were just sitting there in silence.

"Louise what's wrong?" Even though she knew what was wrong she wanted to hear from Lou.

"Well, where do I start?" "On the way to Willow Springs I was crying because Kid moved on with the school teacher. Jimmy was trying to make me feel better about myself. Then you know about the delay. Well, Jimmy was still trying to make me feel better, by taking me out to dinner, then dancing in the street, and the carnival. It was like my first ever date, or our first date. Then you know about Hopkins taking me. Jimmy kept blaming himself. I told him he was not fault for another man's actions.

Rachael, I'm a horrible person," Lou said with tears flowing down her face.

"No you are not Lou. Why would you think that," Rachael said wiping Lou tears away.

"Because I realized I in love Jimmy when we were in Willow Springs. Also, we acted on it on the way home from Willow Springs. Rachael, I thought that Kid should hear it from me."

"So that's what you were talking about to him in the barn, Rachael asked?"

Lou, shook her head yes. "I knew he would be upset and hurt. But, I never would of thought he raise his hand to me."

"I know when Kid told me that he hit, I was so upset that I was about to let Jimmy hit again, Rachael said.

"So they are fighting", Lou said wiping away the tears.

Rachael nodded and said "don't worry about them."

"Rachael, I told myself, that I could never live with someone who hit me. That's why my mother left my father. If it were not for you, the boys, and Teaspoon, I would not be sitting here debating on what to do."

"Louise, you have to do what's right for you. But, I am going to say we are all family, and sometimes families do fight. Can you look at what Kid did like that?"

"Rachael, I don't know that's why I left. I need to think on it."

"Well, Lou you can sleep in my house tonight!"

"No I can't, Rachael. I can't go back unless I know I'm going back for sure."

"Well, what are you doing for tonight, Lou?"

"I was planning to spend the night here; luckily my bed roll was still on Lightning."

"That sounds a little uncomfortable. Lou, here take what money I have, go into Sweetwater spend the night in the hotel."

"No Rachael I can't…"

Rachael cut Lou off, "this way the boys will not know where you are, if Buck breaks."

"Thanks, Rachael."

"Don't worry about it, I love you and just want you to come home. But, if you can't I do understand," as Rachael shed a couple of tears. Rachael gave Lou a long hug, hoping it would not be the last time she would see her. Then, she left Lou and went back to station.

Meanwhile back at the station, Noah, Cody, and Ike, were trying to get Kid and Jimmy to talk to each other.

"No, I don't want to talk to Kid, Cody", Jimmy said.

"That's right Cody, Jimmy can't talk to me because that would mean he would have to confront me about Lou. And he can only do things with Lou behind my back."

"That's it Noah, let me at this fool." Jimmy ran a stood face to face with Kid. "When we left for Willow Springs, you broke Lou heart chasing that school teacher. Cody, help me out with a name, Samantha." You were not the one listening to her cry by the fire. She was feeling all alone. I was just trying to make her feel better."

"I bet you were," as Kid try to throw a right hook into Jimmy face, but Jimmy ducked.

"Kid here is my only question for you before I go do something so I don't have to be around you. What if Samantha stayed? Would you really be this upset? Or is it that you're just mad that Lou's not waiting you anymore?"

Buck comes strolling into the bunkhouse.

Kid turns around to Buck and asks, "Is Lou back?"

"No! I can't tell anyone anything except I left Rachael to find Lou, while I headed back here."

"Did you see her? Is she ok," Jimmy asked?

"No, I did not see her. But, there a rider coming," Buck was great at sensing these things.

Ike runs to the window, and signs, "it's Teaspoon!"

Cody states, "I'm not telling him what's going on."

"Well, howdy boys, what's been happening around here all day," Teaspoon asked

"Kid you tell Teaspoon or I will," Jimmy said still furious with Kid.

Kid told Teaspoon the whole story, even the part of him hitting Lou and Rachael going after her.

"My dear God," Teaspoon said.

Just then Buck yelled "rider coming! It's Rachael!" Rachael got of the horse and handed the horse to Ike so he could brush her down.

"Do not worry Ike," Rachael said, "I will not say anything until you are done," as she started to walk into the bunkhouse.

"Rachael where's Lou," Jimmy asked?

"Is she ok," Kid asked?

Rachael took a deep breath and said "I told Ike I would wait for him before I said anything." It was the longest five minutes in the world.

**Thank you again, Anita for all of your help proof reading and grammar corrections. I hope everyone enjoys the story. There is still more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Young Riders. **

As so as Ike walked into the bunkhouse, Rachael was bombarded with questions again.

"Lou is physically fine. Kid whatever you were trying to do in the barn with Lou, you did it. You lost her the minute you hit her, and you might have also lost her for the rest of us too," Rachael said with a painful voice.

"What do you mean Rachael," Kid asked, as everyone was looking like they all just got punched in the stomach?

"What do I mean," Rachael said furiously. "She told me that she does not know if she could live with someone who has hit her. From what we were discussing it looks like you're not the only person she'd loved who had a tendency to hit women. It seems her father hit her and that was the last straw for her mother."

"Her father was an asshole, I could see him hitting a child", Jimmy said.

"Lou told me the only reason she is considering coming back is because she sees us all as family and doesn't want to lose us. You better pray she comes back Kid, because I will not be able to forgive you for making me lose my sister," Rachael said with tears in her eyes as Teaspoon gave Rachael a shoulder to cry on.

"Where is she Rachael so I can go a talk to her," Kid asked.

"She wants nothing to do with you, did you not just hear me." Teaspoon was trying to hold Rachael back from Kid, but failed. "I mean, she trying to wrap her head around the fact that a man she cared about and just killed a man a few months back ago for hitting and hurting her, just hit and hurt her."

"Rachael, then we will go and talk to her." Buck said, walking up next to her.

"She not there, Buck".

"Where is she, Rachael, Ike signed?

"I don't know, she said she needed time alone; I think we should give her that."

Teaspoon stood up and said, "Let's give Lou sometime and change the subject. Hickok, what was in the letter you got earlier today?"

"I never got around to it." _He pulled the letter out of his pocket and started reading it, not like he really wanted to do. What he wanted to do was go find Lou._

"So who's it from Son," Teaspoon said with a smile hoping the letter was good news to ease the feeling in the bunkhouse.

_Dear Mister Hickok,_

_ I am writing to inform you that a day ago, two men came in and broke Hopkins's out of jail. I just wanted to give you the heads up in case he coming after you again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Marshal Smith of Willow Creek_

"Rachael, I need to know where Lou is now!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"What is it Jimmy," Teaspoon asked.

"Hopkins," he said with a slight sound of fear in his voice, because it brought back the picture with Lou in a noose to his mind, as he handed the letter to Teaspoon.

"Jimmy I don't know. She didn't tell me where she was going and I left first," Rachael said.

"Well Kid, if Hopkins get a hold of Lou this time, I can blame you," Jimmy said while giving Kid a little push.

Lou was sitting and thinking about the whole day and epically what Rachael said. She looked in her hand and the money in it. She got on the back of Lightning and headed towards to Sweetwater. Lou found herself at Sweetwater Hotel.

"Good Afternoon John, can I get a room for the night" as Lou pushed up her glasses and adjusted her hat?

"Sure thing Lou. Is there something wrong at the bunkhouse," John inquired trying to make small talk?

"You cloud say that, I guess. By the way I would appreciate it if no one would know I was here."

"Lou they won't hear it from me. Your room is the second room on the right."

"Thanks John," Lou stated as she started up the stair. _But as Lou was heading up the stairs she heard the voices of two men talking. She thought she heard those voices before, but she couldn't place their faces to the voices, so she continued to head to her room._

"I know I recognize those two voices," as she said to herself as closed the door to her room. _She shook her head thinking she couldn't be thinking about if or where she heard those voices before. She had more important things to think about like if she could go home. She thought it was funny that she thought of the way station, more the bunkhouse, as her home. _"God-dam why did Kid have to hit me," as she flopped down on the bed.

She must have been exhausted because she fell asleep. She started dreaming about how Hopkins had her in a noose tied to the horse, the look Jimmy had on his face when he saw her in that predicament, and how good it felt to be in is arms. Then her dreams flashed back to Kid talking to the guys that Lou and he were not meant to be, his grilling questions about what happened in Willow Springs, and Kid backhanding her across the face. She jolted herself awake at the last thought and she felt like he just hit her again even though it was a dream. She ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the tear way that was sliding down her face.

Back at the station, Rachael just finished making dinner and rang the dinner bell. Everyone came in and sat in silent and looking at Lou's empty spot at the dinner table, except for Ike who was on a run.

"So who's hungry," Rachael asked.

"I am," Cody said.

"You always are my best customer, Cody." That saying brought a little smirk to everyone in the room even though there was so much tension.

"Something wrong Jimmy," Rachael asked because he was just pushing the food around on his plate.

"Just thinking I should of killed Hopkins instead of wounding him," as he pushed his plate away.

"Now, son, you do not mean that. You are just worried." Teaspoon said.

"Besides you think Hopkins wants to run into you again, Hickok. You already shot the man twice. " Noah said trying to make him laugh and not worry.

"I just wish I knew where she was" Jimmy said not really to anyone.

"We all do Jimmy," Kid said sorrowfully.

"It's your fault she not here, Kid," as Jimmy threw his fork down and got up from the table and looking right into Kid eyes. This made everyone get up from the table and in between Kid and Jimmy, even Cody.

"Jimmy lets go outside," Cody said. They both left the bunkhouse, Cody more or less pulling Jimmy out the door.

"Teaspoon, I think you should ask me to leave," Kid said with a tear in his eye. "If I leave, Lou can come back and everyone will be happy."

"No! No one is leaving. We are all family here, son and families fight. When Lou does come home she will want to see her whole family, even the person she angry with."

Jimmy is pacing back and forth in front of the bunkhouse. "How dare he act concerned for Lou after what he did," not really looking to Cody for an answer.

"Jimmy, I think Kid is really sorry for hitting Lou. You are acting more like her lover right now more than her friend."

"Maybe that's because we are, Cody."_ Jimmy couldn't believe he just told Cody that he and Lou made love. He thought the others will definitely know before nightfall with Cody's big mouth. _

"So something did happen in Willow Springs! I knew it" Cody said giving Jimmy a look.

"She wanted to tell Kid first and she wanted to be the one to tell Kid," Jimmy said.

"So now this is all starting to making sense. Kid calling Lou a whore and all" and a look of enlightenment came across Cody's face.

"I can't talk to you about this, Cody. Tell Teaspoon I went into town. Don't tell the others or I'll kill you, Cody."

**Please excuse and grammatical or spelling errors for my son got a hold of my keyboard and plucked off half of my keys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Young Riders. **

Lou jolted herself awake after dreaming of Kid backhanding her. As Lou ran her fingers through her hair and wiped away the tear, she noticed by the sunlight through the window it was close to dinner. She made her way out of her room and to the dining hall downstairs.

While she was at dinner, she noticed the family sitting at the table in front of her. Lou sighted the boy and girl in the family. They looked to be Jeremiah and Teresa age. She just seemed to be watching the family, when the next thing she noticed was that the brother hit his sister. The next thing to happen was the father got up and started to apologies to the room for his son's behavior as he dragged to the lounge. Lou looked at the little girl crying to her mother who was trying to calmer her down. Then Lou looked down to the lounge and seeing the father yelling at his son because he was disappointed in his son's action_. At that moment, I felt sorry for the Kid; because I knew Teaspoon was probably doing the same thing to him, as well as the boys._ The father brought his son back to the table and the boy apologies to his sister.

"Sir, Sir, would you like some more coffee," the woman asked, as it brought me out of my thinking.

"No, I'm fine thank you," I said in my lower voiced. Then I heard those two voices coming from the table behind me. The only word I could clearly hear was the bank. I just finished my coffee and started to head to my room.

I was passing by John at the desk.

"Excuse me, John. Do you know those two gentlemen at that table," Lou asked.

"No, I sorry I don't Lou. They came in two days ago, why Lou?"

"I just thought I've seen them before that's all." "Thank you John."

Maybe they have dealings with the bank or maybe I should warn Teaspoon possibly, Lou thought to herself as she entered her room.

Jimmy rode into Sweetwater and Lightning was at the blacksmith's corral. He felt better knowing that Lou was here in town, but he still wanted to see her. He saw Hank, the blacksmiths apprentice, come out of the store.

"Hey there Hank, how's your evening going," Jimmy said try to make small talk before trying to ask his real question?

"It's alright I guess, I only have one more horse to shoe, before I can go home, unless Sundance needs shoeing."

"No, she doesn't," as Jimmy nodded his head. "Oh by the way was that Lightning, Lou's horse back there?"

"Yeah I think I saw him going into the hotel! Maybe he got a date with a special lady tonight," Hank said.

"Well then I better not bother him," Jimmy smiled. _Hank is right; there is a special lady in that hotel Jimmy was thinking to himself._

Jimmy was debating on what to do, so he decided to go into the marshal's office to check on the deputy, Barnett. The idea of going to go and see Lou had Jimmy so distracted that he did not even realized he was being watched.

"Jimmy, Teaspoons not hear," Barnett said.

"I know he's back at the bunkhouse. I just needed a break and came into town. I thought I check on you, seeing if you need any help." _Jimmy really was not caring about Barnett, but just trying to keep his mind off Lou._

"Thanks Jimmy, but its early still and Teaspoon should be back before any trouble from the saloon should start."

"Alright Barnett, I be around if you need me."

"Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy walked aimlessly and found himself in front of the hotel. He wanted to see Lou, but he didn't want to crowd her.

"Good evening, John."

"Hey Hickok, I'm working tonight I can't join you in a card game."

"That's alright John. I'm looking for Lou, have you seen him."

"Lou, no I have not seen him, Jimmy." _John remembers that Lou did not want anyone to know he was here._

"Don't lie to me John. Your poker face is not that good; and beside Hank told me he was here."

"I told Lou that I wouldn't let anyone know where he was. But if I have my back turned and you look at the register book you can find his room number." He turned his back for a minute. Jimmy found Lou McCloud name.

"Thanks John. Maybe we can have a poker game later this week," Jimmy said as he went up the steps. Jimmy was so focused on seeing Lou he didn't realized that he was being followed by the back stair case.

Jimmy was outside Lou door, pondering what he was going to say.

Lou was sitting in her room remembering the family that sat in front of her. _She was thinking to herself maybe I can just think of Kid's actions like that of a childish brother. _There was a knock on the door, which brought Lou from her thoughts. Then there was another knock.

"Coming," she said trying to sound like the man she trying to be. She opened the door.

"Jimmy!"

"Sorry to bother you Lou, but I need to talk to you," Jimmy said as he took off his hat.

"Come on in," Lou smiled that Jimmy was there. She was starting to miss having someone to talk to.

"I did not come into town to looking for you. I could stand being in the bunkhouse with Kid anymore.

Then I saw Lightning at the blacksmith's, and I knew I'd to see you," Jimmy said.

"I glad to see you to Jimmy," Lou said as she went back to sitting on the bed.

"Lou, Rachael told all of us that you may not come back. You can't leave us, and me," as Jimmy moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Don't worry about me not coming back. I actually saw something tonight that made me change my mind about leaving."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was having dinner downstairs and there was a family in front of my table eating too. The two children reminded me of Jeremiah and Teresa. Well, long story short the brother hit his sister and the father took the son out into the lounge and gave him a good talking too. Then they came back to the table and the brother apologies to his sister and gave her a hug."

"Lou, I know Kid is sorry for what he did."

"Jimmy, I'm sure he is, but I can't go back there yet with him there," as Lou snuggle herself in Jimmy's arms."

"Well, I know everyone would love to see you and Kid is on a ride tomorrow with the banknotes, why don't you come to the station then," Jimmy smiled to Lou.

Lou look up to Jimmy, "I will do that but do not tell anyone. Because I don't want to see Kid and if he hears I'm coming he may switch riders."

Jimmy looked down to Lou, "you know it a good thing Kid did leave a bruise on your face or I would have had to kill him," as he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

Lou leant into Jimmy and kissed him and said, "The bruise is there it is an emotional bruise not a physical one."

"I can imagine," Jimmy said.

"I really didn't realize it until earlier. I fell asleep and jolted awake because I was dreaming of Kid hitting me again and it felt like he just did."

"What can I do to help, Lou?"

"You're doing it Jimmy. Do you mind staying with me tonight?"

"Lou I would love too," as he wrap is arms around Lou and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Lou kissed Jimmy back and with a slight opening of her mouth they let their tongs explore each other's mouth once again.

"Jimmy, I love you. You know. But if we keep doing what we are doing I'm going to get loud and they are not the sounds that should be coming out of a room with two gentlemen in it."

"You started this Lou, and I guess I'm just going to have to keep your mouth occupied" as Jimmy rolled her on top of him.

"I guess so," she giggled as she moved her mouth to kiss the side of Jimmy's neck. She moved her hands to undo the buttons on Jimmy's shirt and moved her mouth and put kisses over his chest.

"You know Mr. Hickok; I bet you will be the first one to scream out in pleasure."

"Ms. McCloud, is that the type of game you want to play," as Jimmy rolled her over and ripped open her shirt and started kissing her from her earlobe, to her neck, down to her belly button stopping at each of her breast and massaging them with his mouth.

"You owe me a shirt Jimmy," Lou said as she started taking off his pants and her hands finding his large erection.

"You know Lou you are a beautiful woman to look at," as he shimmy her out of her pants.

"You're not so bad yourself." She was kissing his ear as Jimmy slip his finger inside Lou wet spot. She was arching her back and biting her lip to make sure she didn't scream in pleasure. Jimmy was watching Lou and her excitement and it made him want her more. She started pleading with Jimmy that she needed him. He could not deny Lou any longer. He inserted himself in Lou and with every thrust and every kiss they both wanted to scream out in pleasure. They both climaxed together.

"You know Louise, I'm in love with you," Jimmy said staring into Lou's eyes.

"I am in love with you James Butler Hickok. I'm not going anywhere because I want to be with you," as they held each other in loving embrace throughout most the night.

It was an hour or two before dawn, when Jimmy woke up and saw the sight of Lou snuggled in his arms fast asleep._ God I could get use to this, he thought._

"Lou, sweetie," Jimmy said while kissing her. "It is almost dawn, and if you don't want to have the boys come looking for me, then I better get back to the bunkhouse."

"I know. But thank you for last night, for once I was able to sleep without any nightmares." She slipped out of bed with just her ripped shirt on and watched as Jimmy pulled up pants.

She walked over to Jimmy and started buttoning his shirt. "You know you're making it extremely hard for me to leave."

"Well, then don't," as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jimmy. He grabbed her in his arms letting his hands run down her body. They fell back onto the bed kissing each other.

"I really have to get back," Jimmy said.

"Ok, but I miss you till I see you later," as she gave Jimmy a kiss before he opened the door.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy you said that you had something to tell me when you first came here."

"I don't want to worry you but, Hopkins was broken out of jail a couple days ago," Jimmy told her.

"Are you worried he coming after you again," she asked?

"No not really. I am just worried that he'll try to use you against me again," as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Well, I promise you that I will be careful."

"Good," he exclaimed as he gave her one last kiss before leaving.

"See you around lunch time," Lou said as Jimmy walked out the door.

Neither Jimmy nor Lou noticed the two men by the back stair well as Jimmy left Lou's room.

**Thank you everyone who has posted comments about the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Young Riders. **

**Thank you to everyone for your comments about the story.**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter.**

As Lou told Jimmy "see you around lunchtime", neither of them noticed being watched by the two men by the backstairs.

"There's our distraction, Saunders," as he pointed to Lou. "I think Hopkins is going to be very pleased," said Stewart.

"It looks like we will be having fun too," said Saunders. They both left the stair well to knock on Lou's door.

As soon as Jimmy left Lou started washing and getting ready for the day looking forward to seeing her family. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming Jimmy did you forget something." Lou opened the door and Saunders and Stewart pushed their way through the door. Lou went to reached for her gun and Stewart grab her from behind and covered her mouth. Lou bites into Stewart hand.

"Help," Lou shouted! Then Saunders knocked Lou out with the end of his pistol. They tied Lou up and put a gag in her mouth.

"Let's take her to our room, before someone comes to investigate that scream," Saunders said.

They opened the door to Lou's room carefully and peeked out to make sure no one was in the hallway. Then Stewart carried Lou like a sack of horse grain to their room down the hall by the back stairwell.

Jimmy made his way back to the bunkhouse. It was close to dawn as he tried to slip into his bunk.

"Did you have a good night at cards, Jimmy," Buck asked?

"You could say that," as Jimmy put his hat over his head and hiding his smile as he remembered his night with Lou.

"Good then you can shut up and let me sleep more before the sun rises," Cody said.

Jimmy felt like his head just hit the pillow, when he heard the others waking to start the day.

"Get up Jimmy we got chores to do," Cody said as he snapped Jimmy coat against his legs.

"Wake me like that again Cody and I will forget that I'm in a good mood and shoot you."

All the boys started on their chores except for Kid who was getting ready for his run and Rachael came in to start on breakfast.

Lou started to come too and she heard Saunders and Stewart talking about banknotes and then she remembered where Lou knew them from. _These are the men who helped Hopkins kidnap me._

She tried to free her hands, but they tied the rope tight. She looked around to figure out where she was. She realized she must still be in the hotel, but she was not in her room. Lou noticed that they were getting ready to leave the hotel. _I have to leave a clue for others to find me,_ she thought to herself. She recognized that her hat was lying against her back._ If I can get the hat on my head and manage to get it off. I could leave it in the room._ It's now or never.

She scooted up to the head board of the bed. She tried to get the hat to catch on the head board and slid down to get it on the top of her head. To her astonishment it worked.

"Stop moving around," Saunders said.

"Why you're just going to kill me," Lou screamed from behind the gag.

"Trust me little lady your gone probably wish we will kill you when we are done with you," as Saunders moved closer to Lou.

"Those are big words coming from a coward," Lou said trying to pick a fight. "You feel like a big man because you have tied up a woman a gaged her. You're just a little pussy!"

Saunders punched Lou across the face making her fall to the floor. "Take that you little bitch!"

Lou thought great and managed to get her hat on the floor and push it out of sight.

"Saunders, that's enough for now. We have to get her out of town why it's still early morning and no one is really around," Stewart said.

"Where's your horse," Stewart said while picking Lou up off the ground?

Lou didn't answer.

"Where's your horse," as Stewart punched Lou in the stomach.

"At the blacksmith's," Lou spitted with a little drop of blood dropping to the floor.

"Let's go then," as Stewart pushed Lou with his gun then pulled her back by her hair. "If you even think of running, I will shoot you in the back."

Saunders, Lou, and Stewart, made their way down the backstairs and over to the blacksmith's without a single person in town seeing them. Saunders got on his horse and had Lightning's reigns while pulling Lou up on her horse and made their way out of town.

Back at the station Kid was getting Katy ready for his ride with the banknotes.

"Here Kid, there is some food for your ride," Rachael said.

"Thanks Rachael," Kid said; even though he knew she was still angry at him for his actions towards Lou.

Buck, Noah, and Ike were on the porch and said, "Safe ride."

Kid gave them a nod.

"Kid just ride into Sweetwater, see Mr. Holland at the bank. He'll give you the banknotes and then you take them straight through to Seneca," Teaspoon said.

"All right Teaspoon," Kid said.

Kid was turning Katy to leave when Jimmy came out of the bunkhouse and said "Ride Safe Kid."

Kid acknowledges Jimmy's words and was off to town.

"You know Jimmy those were the nicest words you said to Kid in 2 days," Noah chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I want to kill him for what he did to Lou. I must have woken up on the right side of the bed," Jimmy said smiling as he pictured Lou in her torn shirt.

"Jimmy what has you in such a good mode this morning," Teaspoon questioned with an inquiring eye.

"Oh, just the surprise that I have waiting for everyone after lunch."

"You were that big of a winner at the poker table," Noah asked.

Jimmy looked in the direction that Kid rode off in to make sure he was gone. Then he gathered everyone into the bunkhouse. "No! I ran into Lou last night and she said she missed us and would come and visit after lunch, because she doesn't want to see Kid."

Cody leaned over to Jimmy and whispered, "She is what has you in a good mode."

Jimmy gave Cody a look that said, shut your mouth.

Everyone even Rachael was excited that Lou was coming home, even if it is only for a visit.

"Maybe we can convince her into staying," Buck said.

Ike signed, "It must be a positive sign that she's in Sweetwater and misses us."

Saunders, Lou, and Stewart rode about 10 miles out of town to meet up with Hopkins.

"I see you have brought our distraction," Hopkins said in malicious tone.

Stewart threw Lou off her horse to the ground in front of Hopkins.

"We are going to have some fun and I'm going to get my revenge," Hopkins said.

"How much time do we have till the banknotes are moving," Stewart asked pulling Lou off the ground?

"We have some time," Hopkins said glaring at Lou.

Lou knew what was about to happen. It happened to her before with Wicks. _I have to get away now,_ she thought.

She threw her head back into Stewart nose and started to run. But her head was a little dizzy from the hitting it into Stewart's head that she did not get very far, before Saunders, Hopkins, and Stewart caught up with her.

Stewart grabs Lou by the throat, "you're going to hurt for that." He started hitting Lou as Saunders grabbed her from behind. They started pulling at her clothes. Each one of the men, were ruff as they took their turn with Lou.

_It's happening again,_ Lou thought. _I need to fight._ Lou started kicking, biting, and hitting, any body part that was near her. It just made them madder than they already were. She was starting to get dizzy because of all of the hits she took to the head.

Hopkins started to unbuckle his belt out of his pants. He was staring at his buckle which was of a nice metal with his family name raised on it. "Saunders, drag her over here closer to the fire."

"What are you doing boss", Saunders asked?

"I'm going to give her a little something to remember us by." Hopkins dangled his belt buckle over the fire. As soon as it was glowing in the fire, Hopkins told, "Steward and Hopkins hold her down." Lou was struggling to get away. Hopkins pulled out the belt buckle and placed it on Lou in between her thigh and her womanly area.

"God do I hate the smell of burning skin," said Stewart.

Lou started screaming because of the pain but end up passing out. But Hopkins was not done. He let the other two also burn his belt buckle on her.

"Now, let's go get those bank notes," Hopkins said. "Hickok, will never be able to forget me," as they saddle their horse and left Lou there unconscious and unclothed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid rode into Sweetwater to the bank and went to pick up the notes from Mr. Holland.

"Now son, ride these banknotes strait to the bank in Seneca."

With the banknotes in mochilla, Kid started heading out of town.

Back at the bunkhouse, lunch was just getting over with and Jimmy and the others were getting more and more impatient as each minute passed by with no sight of Lou.

"Jimmy are you sure Lou said she wanted to come and see us or was that just said so you would leave so she could run," Noah asked.

"No! She wanted to see us. She even told me how she has almost forgiven Kid, because she does not want to lose her family. Something must be wrong," as Jimmy started heading for the door.

"Now Jimmy, do not be jumping to conclusions just yet. She probably didn't want to run into Kid on the way to the station, or she's over slept, or there are millions of reasons why she's not here yet. Let's give her an hour before jumping to conclusions," Rachael stated while clean the table from lunch.

"That's right boys we will wait," as Teaspoon left for the porch looking for a sign of a rider. _For once I wish I could let Jimmy go, I miss my daughter too, Teaspoon thought to himself._

As the hour passed, "lf Lou is not coming to us then we'll go to Lou," Teaspoon said mounting on his horse along with the boys.

"Jimmy you lead the way," Teaspoon shouted.

"Tell Lou, I miss her too," Rachael shouted from yard.

"Will do," Buck shouted as they rode towards Sweetwater.

Meanwhile, Lou started to come around.

"Jimmy," Lou whispered.

She looked around and did not see her attackers.

"Oh my God." "No not again. "

_Oh. I hurt so badly, she thought to herself. _ She noticed that her clothing was scatted all around. She was wincing with every movement she made as she gingerly retrieved her clothing. Lou shed a few tears as she dresses herself.

"Why would they leave me alive?"_ Oh yeah I was the distraction, she remembered. Kid, he's going to be in trouble. I must get help._

She saw Lightning was still tied to the tree and untied her. She pulled herself onto Lightning without realizing how much pain she was in and blackout and slumped over. Lightning could tell by how Lou was sitting in her saddle something was wrong and started heading to the station.

The boys rode into Sweetwater and head to the hotel.

Teaspoon and the boys except for Jimmy sat in the lounge of the hotel waiting for Jimmy to come back from Lou room.

Jimmy knocked on the door and no one answer. He noticed the door was not shut all the way and went into the room. He looked around and noticed Lou's bed roll. He shut the door and left the room to go back down to Teaspoon and the boys.

"Teaspoon she's still here but not in her room," Jimmy said.

"How do you know," asked Buck?

"Her bed roll is still in the room."

John, the hotel clerk, came to the front desk.

"Hey John, have you seen Lou this morning," Teaspoon asked.

John scratched his head, "can't say that I have marshal. The last time I saw Lou was last night after dinner, when he was asking about two gentlemen that he thought he knew."

Teaspoon looked to Jimmy who just shook his shoulders.

"What men was Lou talking about," Teaspoon inquired.

"They were in the room down the hall from him. I believe their names are Stewart and Saunders. Come to think about it they were not at breakfast either."

"Well, we are going to talk to them to find out if they have seen Lou. What room are they in?"

"Last room on the left marshal by the back stair case," John said.

"Jimmy, Buck come with me. Noah, Ike and Jesse stay here and keep an eye out for Lou."

Teaspoon, Jimmy, and Buck headed up the staircase and down the hall.

"Last room on the left," Jimmy whispered while they all stood outside the room, listening for any sound coming from within. Buck sensing the trouble grabbed his medicine pouch. Teaspoon fingered on three to burst into the room. Teaspoon held up his hand signaled one, two, three, and burst into the empty room with their guns drawn.

"No one is here," Jimmy exclaimed.

"It looks like they are gone," Teaspoon sighed. Jimmy started heading towards the door when Teaspoon stopped him.

"Now, son we do not even know if anything is wrong. We do not even know if Lou was even here." Buck was moving around the room when he noticed something sticking out from underneath the bed.

Buck pulled out Lou's hat from under the bed and noticed the spot of blood on the floor. "Uh, Teaspoon I think we got proof. I found her hat sticking out from underneath the bed and there is a spot of blood on the floor."

Jimmy hurried over to look at the hat and then the spot of blood on the floor. "Who are these guys, Stewart and Saunders?" They all left the room to go downstairs to the other and fill them in on what they found.

Teaspoon filled in Noah, Ike and Jesse on what they found. Teaspoon told them all to go over to the marshal's office and wait for him there while he tried to get more information from John. "Hickok you and the others are too wound up to talk to John. Now, wait for me over at the office."

Hopkins, Stewart, and Saunders were setting up a trap for Kid. When they heard the sound of a rider coming they put their plan into action. Stewart was lying on the dirt road with his gun under him and Hopkins and Saunders hid in the tree line against the road. Kid slowed at the sight of the man in the road. He slid off Katy and pulled his gun to check on the man. Kid kicked the guy over and before he knew it he was hit over head and blacked out.

Teaspoon watched as the boys left the hotel and turned to talk to John.

"John, just to let you know Saunders and Stewart look like they left. There room was empty. Do you know what they were doing in our town?"

"They arrived two days ago and paid for a week. Neither man was really friendly or talkative. They kept to themselves mostly except for the occasional walk to the bank." This news peeked Teaspoon's curiosity.

"What were they doing at the bank," Teaspoon asked?

"Oh- yah, I only got that information from Lou!"

"Thank you John, and if you see Lou tell him I want to see him." _But, Teaspoon knew that John would not be seeing Lou. Lou what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into. _

"Will do Marshal Hunter!" John replied, as Teaspoon walked back to his office to tell the boys what information he found.

"Well boys, it seems Lou may have found herself some trouble."

"No kidding Teaspoon," Jimmy yelled pacing the floor. Now Jimmy started to understand how Kid must have felt every time Lou went out on a run. The woman who has captured his heart cannot be found and by the looks of things she's in trouble.

"John told me that Lou found out Stewart and Saunders had business at the bank" Teaspoon explained. _Now I know Jimmy and Lou have being getting closer since Kid and Lou broke up, but he is acting like a lover than a friend, Teaspoon thought with the way he's acting. _

Cody came into Teaspoon's office. "Lightning is not at the blacksmith's."

"Jimmy that's how you knew Lou was at the hotel right," Teaspoon asked.

"That's it I'm going looking for her," Jimmy hollered.

"Now Jimmy we do not really know if Lou is in trouble. These men could be friends and just left her hat in the room. The blood may not be hers. She could be at the bunkhouse as we speak; we can't just be jumping to conclusions," Cody remarked, trying to relax Jimmy.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Holland at the bank and see if he can tell me about Stewart and Saunders," Teaspoon stated. "You all start heading back to the bunkhouse and I'll catch up will you, and we will figure out things from there."

Meanwhile back at the station, Lightning trotted into the yard where Rachael was hanging out the sheets she just washed, when she spotted Lightning and a slumped over rider.

"Lou," Rachael cried out, as she ran to Lightning and grabbed the falling over Lou.

"Rachael" Lou spoke so softly. " Kid" "trouble" as Lou cried out in pain.

"Let's get you in the house so I can see the extent of your injuries." Rachael carried must of Lou weight while getting her into the house.

"Lou what happened to you," Rachael stated more to herself than Lou who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Rachael grabbed some cloths and put some water on to boil._ I should go get the doctor but I don't want to leave her alone, she thought._

Lou screamed out "Jimmy" as she came too.

"No Lou, it's just me Rachael," as she was rubbing her face with a wet cloth trying to get the dried blood off her battered and bruised face. Then Rachael helped Lou get out of her clothes that were not on fully, just covering her.

"Oh Louise, what happened to…," Rachael said fearfully and a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

"Don't ask Rachael" as Lou cut her off. "It was Hopkins and his men. They are after the banknotes and were using me as a distraction. Kid is in trouble you have to get Teaspoon to go help before it too late."

"Alright, but first I send one of the boys to get you the doctor," as Rachael was picking up the bowl to get fresh water.

"NO!" Lou shouted. "I do not want them to see me like this," Lou started to throw the cover off her body and trying to stand.

"Now Lou."

"No Rachael, you know just by looking at me what happen. I will not let them know and having them looking at me. They all have been fighting since the Willow Springs incident. This will make matters worse," Lou cough and started to get dizzy.

"Ok Lou. Let's just get you back into bed." Rachael helped Lou back into bed. "What if I get Teaspoon to get the doctor and then every will be kept from the boys because him being the marshal and all," as Lou went back to being unconscious.

Teaspoon caught up with the boys before reaching the station because no one remembered the names Stewart or Saunders. As they rode into the station, Jimmy noticed Lightning in front of Rachael's house, and picked up his pace. Rachael hears the sounds of riders coming and ran out of the house to meet them.

"Rachael where's Lou," Jimmy asked with a sound of hope in his voice, as they all dismount their horses?

"Teaspoon, Lou rode in here and told me to tell you that Hopkins and his men are going after the banknotes and they used her as a distraction," Rachael said hoping to distract Jimmy from his question and standing in the gate to the house so that they can't go in.

"Kid is taken the banknotes to Seneca," Cody stated.

"That means Kid is riding into trouble," Buck shouted running to get more ammunition.

As the boys were talking, Rachael whispered into Teaspoons ear "Lou needs a doctor". Teaspoon raised his eyebrows and looked to the boys, while she shook her head no and mouth you.

Jimmy turned to Rachael "is Lou ok?"

"She resting now, she want to ride out after Kid, but I told her I would let you boys go and get Kid," Rachael said trying to make it sound like Lou is fine.

"I thought she wanted to kill Kid," Cody said.

"You know Lou does want anyone to do her work for her, even if it's killing Kid," Noah laughs.

"You boy's know you're deputizes. I have to go into town and tell Burnett what's going on. I'll meet up with you" Teaspoon said as the boys rode out. "Ride, Safe."

As soon as the boys were out of sight, Teaspoon went into the house to check on Lou.

"Merciful God," Teaspoon said as he looked at Lou beaten and bruised faced.

"Well the rest of her body is not any better," Rachael said with tears in her eyes. "Teaspoon she has what looks like brandings off the name Hopkins on her body," and now those tears are flowing down her face.

Teaspoon kisses Lou on her head and whispers, "they will pay." "Rachael I will get the doctor to come here and then I will go after the boys.

"Teaspoon she doesn't want the boys to know."

"I kind of figured as much. But I have to catch up with the boys before Hopkins and his friends tell them," as he gave Rachael a kiss on the cheek.

"Ride Safe Teaspoon," Rachael said as Teaspoon went to town.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Young Riders. I am just taking them on a run.**

**This story has a mind of its own. I wanted to get into catching the bad guys. But some characters needed to talk about what happened to Lou.**

Kid awoke with his head pounding. He was moving slowly trying to remember exactly what happened. He sat himself against the tree was down and also had some relief that Katy was still there and seemed to be alright. That's when Kid heard the sound of horses coming and coming fast. He hid behind the tree in the rode.

"Whoa," Buck said and then slide off his horse to survey the land.

"What is it Buck," Cody asked?

"There is an imprint of a body that laid here."

"Look there is Katy," Jimmy said as ride over to Katy while the other scouted the area.

"Kid", Noah called.

"Buck, Cody, Jimmy, Noah" Kid murmured while trying to stand.

"Kid, what happened," Jimmy questioned while coming to Kid's side to help him stable himself on his feet.

"I think I was hit on the head because my head hurts," Kid explained. "What going on that has you, Buck, Cody, Noah, and Ike, riding like someone had been shot and actually worried about me?"

"Buck, how does the trial of these fellows look? Is it possible to track them," Jimmy said ignoring Kid's question?

"Well, we received some word that you may be in trouble because someone was after the bank notes," Noah explained without going on into too much detail.

"That explains the pounding headache," Kid sighs, "do you see the pouch on Katy?"

"Nope! But I found their trail. Seems to be three of them, Buck said.

Ike signed to Buck "do you see Lou's trail?"

"Lou," Kid stated but started to stumble to the ground because of how much his head hurt.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Teaspoon brought Dr. Banes to Rachael's house to help Lou.

"Doc before we enter I need to know that we will have your complete secrecy on whatever you find out about behind this door."

"Marshal, your express riders are always getting hurt and I never said anything about them or how they got hurt. Now let me see the patient," he said frustrated.

"Yes, Doc, but this might be something you will not agree with; therefore I would like to have your word, as a gentleman, before you go in," Teaspoon stated.

"YES, Yes, you have my word now may I go in and see my patient."

Teaspoon leads Doc Banes to Rachael's sick room.

"Hello Ms. Dunne."

"Doc Banes," Rachael questioned. "Teaspoon, should the Doctor be here?"

"Rachael, Doc Banes gave me his word nothing will be said about what in this room," Teaspoon said with a reassuring hand on Rachael's shoulder.

"Doc Banes please call me Rachael and let me introduce you to Louise McCloud. She came in from her run about two hours ago looking like this and was barely conscientious saying she was being used as a distraction."

"A Girl!" Doc Banes shouted while shaking his head. "You express people keep surprising me. Every time I think I seen it all from you, I see something else that's more surprising. "

"Rachael, will you stay with the good Doc while I get ready to catch up with the boys," as Teaspoon left to saddle his horse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Teaspoon finished saddling his horse and grab some more provisions and ammunition, he went to check on Rachael and Doc on Louise's condition. Teaspoon knocked on the sick room door and explained to Rachael he was leaving.

"Doc, how is she doing," Teaspoon asked while pulling the doctor way?

"She's a tough girl there that you have Teaspoon."

"I know, but she's living kind of life that she wants to live and I wasn't about to deny her that. Besides, I did not find out she was a girl till after Sam and Emma left. How is she?"

"Physically the bruises will all heal, but Teaspoon I hope you catch the guy Hopkins for branding her."

"But," Teaspoon questioned.

"Mentally it may take her awhile. I'm confirming you suspicions she was forced upon by at least two not three men."

"Merciful God! Thank you Doc," Teaspoon said as Rachael walked out of the sick room.

"Teaspoon and Rachael, you can let Lou know I will not let the secret out," Doc said.

"Rachael I'm on my way to catch up with the boys. Doc will you be around to help Rachael," Teaspoon asked.

"She should be coming around in a couple of hours, but sleep is the best thing for her to heal physically. I will be back in the morning to check on her."

"Thanks again Doc," as Teaspoon mounted his horse.

"Ride safe Teaspoon," Rachael said.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Teaspoon picked up the boys trail just outside of Sweetwater. Teaspoon was pushing his horse harder with every thought that what Lou went through. He caught up to them as they were about to follow the trail after Kid was able to get his balance back.

"Boys what happened here," Teaspoon sounding harsh.

"Teaspoon, Kid was ambushed here and the bank notes were taken and their trail leads this way. What wrong," Jimmy asked?

"Nothing but a little trouble back in town," Teaspoon lied. "Kid are you ok to ride?"

"Yes Teaspoon."

"Well, let's get going. Buck how much of a lead do they have on us?"

"I would say a half a day, Teaspoon."

"Let's stop wasting time here," as Teaspoon rode onto Hopkins trail fast and hard.

"What going on with him Jimmy," Buck asked?

"No clue, but I would hate to be the person who made him this upset," Jimmy stated as he and the others headed in the direction Teaspoon rode off in.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rachael thanked Doc Banes and told him she would have some breakfast for him in the morning when he comes to check on Louise. Doc told Rachael that when Lou wakes expect for her head and private area to hurt and she can have two pain pills until he returns in the morning. Rachael decided to hang around the house incase Lou woke up. Rachael was making some soup for Lou, when she head Lou screaming "get off of me." Rachael ran to Lou's room.

"Louise, honey wake up, it's me Rachael."

"No, No, No, not again, Lou said in a state somewhere between being awake and a sleep.

"Lou, Lou, it's me Rachael," she tried again with Lou thrashing around.

"Rachael," Lou said in a questioning voice squinting her eyes trying to open them praying that her attackers were just a dream.

"Hey, Louise!"

"Rachael, where am I?"

"You're at the way station."

"How did I get here," Lou asked while rubbing her temples.

"You don't remember? What the last thing you do remember?"

"Well, I remember waking up on the ground jumping on to Lightning and telling him to go home," leaving out the memory waking up naked and painfully finding and putting her clothing, "then waking up here."

"Louise, you rode into the station falling off Lightning. As I caught you, you were telling me that Hopkins, and his friends were using you as a distraction to get the bank notes."

"Oh my God, the boys they seen me," Lou's eyes widen in fear that they know what happened, because Lou could all ready it in Rachael's eyes.

"No they didn't. They were out looking for you when you came in and you told me that you did want the boys to see you. So I blocked their entrance into the house and sent them after to help Kid, while Teaspoon got Doc Banes.

"Teaspoon and Doc Banes have seen me," Lou said in a quivering voice as a few tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry! Doc Banes will not tell the secret of you being a girl," Rachael said while handing her the two pills to take. "These are for the pain; Doc said your head would hurt when you woke up."

"Thanks, my head is hurting."

"Louise what happened," Rachael asked trying to get Lou to talk about it. "I mean we all know you didn't show up for lunch. Jimmy told us how he found you, not letting on that she suspects something going on between the two of them, and that you would come to see us after lunch because you missed us and you did not want to see Kid."

"Rachael after Jimmy left my room, Lou smiled at the thought of Jimmy and the night they spent together, there was a knock on my hotel door. I assumed it was Jimmy so I just opened it. It was Saunders and Stewart. I recognized them in the hotel from somewhere and I head they were watching the bank. They knocked me out before I could get a hold of my gun. I awoke in there room and that is when I realized where I knew them from. They were the ones who worked with Hopkins. Long story short Hopkins was after the bank notes in Willow Springs, but when he saw Jimmy he decided that he would get revenge first and then the bank notes. I guess they are still after the bank notes but they played it different this time. Apparently, they had been watching the bank and the pony express station, and that lead them to me.

"Lou what did they do," Rachael asked?

"Rachael, you know what they did, I can see it in your eyes. If you didn't know, I'm sure Doc Banes told you. But if you need to hear it from me they each raped me. I tried Rachael, I tried to fight them," Lou said with tears falling down her face. "I think they branded me to let Jimmy know."

"Why would they want Jimmy to know?"

"Because it will hurt Jimmy and he'll blame himself. Rachael I don't want to talk about anymore."

"But Louise we are two women living in a man's world, if we can't talk about it how are you suppose heal from what happened."

"No I'm not talking about it Rachael," Lou said wiping the tears out of her eyes and looking down into her lap. "Please just leave it, Rachael."

"Alright I'll leave it; for now. I go see if the soup is ready; you must be hungry."

As the door closed to the room, tears ran like a stream from Lou eyes. She stood and noticed her beaten face reflected in the glass window of her room. Then she took of her night gown off to look at her body's reflection. Staring at the reflection, _"how could I let it happen again?" "When I was dress as a like a girl I was raped, now that I dress as a man it happens again. I was raped not once, not twice, but by three different people. When can I be safe? I guess that was the problem. I let my guard down. I was starting to feel safe because of Jimmy, Cody, Buck, Noah, Ike, Teaspoon, hell even Kid_ _up until he hit me. God I can't let any of the boys see me. They will know that I'm used and broken. How could they even look at me? I'm having that problem of looking at myself. I need to get out of here at least until the bruises are gone._

A knock on the door brought Lou from her thoughts.

"Are you hungry enough to eat," Rachael asked?

"Yes, thank you Rachael. I'm sorry about earlier. But I'm going to need your help. I don't want the boys to find out. When are they due back?"

"I don't know. I don't expect until they catch them because Teaspoon asked Doc Banes to check in on us in the morning."

"That's good, because I can take the run that comes in the morning that way I will not be here when they get back."

"Lou I don't think that is a good idea. You have to heal and Doc said the best way to heal is sleep and rest."

"Fine, I sleep tonight; see the doctor in the morning, and go on the ride till the bruises fade."

"But…"

"Rachael I know what I'm doing I've done it before."

**Thank you everyone for your comments**. **As I said in the beginning I want to go straight to letting Hopkins and his friends get what coming to them. But it did not turn out that way. It should happen in the next chapter if the characters corporate. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Young Riders. I'm just taking them on a short run. This is somewhat of a long chapter for me. Enjoy.**

It was nightfall when Hopkins and his accomplices stopped and made camp.

"So Hopkins how much do you think the bank notes are worth," Samuels asked.

"Enough not to worry about life for a while," Hopkins said while placing the bank notes back in the mochilla.

"We should of brought little whore with us. She was a really good fuck," Saunders exclaimed as he was scratching his groin.

"Too bad she's probably dead after the beating she took," snickered Stewart.

"No! Not that one she got more than enough hate for us to just die," laughed Hopkins rubbing his jaw where Lou got a punch in. "So who wants first watch?"

"You really think that old law man and those express riders will after us for these bank notes?"

"Thanks for volunteering, Saunders. Hickok and the others will be out to kill us for what we did than for the banknotes," Hopkins stated. "They will be thinking with their emotions and not their brains and that's where we will have the upper hand."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Teaspoon, it is getting too dark to be following their trail," Buck stated.

"TEASPOON! Did you hear Buck? It's getting too late to follow the trail and we are setting up camp," Cody shouted out. "What ever happened in town has Teaspoon distracted," Cody whispered to the others.

"Yeah we will make up camp here and wake up before dawn to continue the trail and hopefully catch Hopkins and have the bank notes back on the way to Seneca before breakfast," Jimmy said while unsaddling the horses.

"You better make that a big dinner than Jimmy if you expect Cody to do that much work before breakfast," Ike signed and the others laughed except for Teaspoon who wasn't paying attention.

"So Teaspoon, do you want to explain to us what happened in town to make you so distracted and in a fowl disposition," Buck asked while laying out his bed roll.

"No," Teaspoon exclaimed while laying and staring into the fire.

Ike signed, "too bad Lou not here she always has a way of just making people want to talk to her."

"Yeah," Jimmy chuckled "even if they do not want to."

"Speaking of Lou, Buck have you seen any sign of Lou's trail," Noah asked?

"No! I haven't seen Lightning's trail anywhere."

"Boys I'm sorry if I'm distracted, but sometimes when bear is riled up it's better to leave it be than to be its dinner," Teaspoon stated. _I would love to tell you all what I'm so upset about, but Lou asked for us not to tell. The more I think about Lou, the more my anger increases. But I know I can't tell them because then their emotions might get in the way. I should let you know that she safe at the house with Rachael, but you are all too smart and you'll figure out that what happened too Lou is my reason anger, as Teaspoon thought by the fire._

Jimmy scratches his head and says, "Fine Teaspoon, but if you need to talk, we are here to listen, because we need you not to be distracted when it comes to Hopkins."

"Trust me I know what needs to be done. Why don't you all get some rest and I take the first watch," Teaspoon said while pouring another cup of coffee.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was before dawn when Buck started to wake up the riders and Teaspoon. "Wake up everybody; the sooner we start moving the closer we are to catching these guys."

"I hate getting up this early," grumbled Cody!

"You know Cody the quicker you move the faster we might catch these guys and the sooner to Rachel's fine cooking."

"Well then let's get a move on then because Jimmy your beans are not holding my stomach over."

"While you ladies are arguing about getting food I'll ride ahead with Teaspoon and see if we can't catch these guys," Noah mumbled.

"Well, I'm ready let's ride," Teaspoon said saddling his horse.

Noah and Teaspoon were a head of the others as the others caught up to them. Buck took the lead to continue to follow the trail in the little bit of light that started the day.

"We're pulling up to Hopkins's campsite," Buck stated.

"Well, Teaspoon you better deputizes us now, like you always do," Jimmy replied.

"Let's make this legal. Everyone raise your right hand and repeat after me…"

"How do you want to handle this Teaspoon," Cody questioned as Teaspoon and all the riders were looking into the camp from behind a ridge.

"No wonder we found blood in the hotel room", Buck stated. "Look at the sizes of these guys. They each look like they weigh about two hundred pounds."

"Buck you are sure Lou's trail is not here. The last thing we need is a hostage situation," Noah said while checking his pistol and bullets.

"No! And none of the horses were carrying additional weight."

"What do you mean you found blood in the hotel room," Kid stated frustrated.

"Kid now is not the time to go into that story," Teaspoon said while placing his hand on the chestnut haired rider's shoulders.

"Seven on three, I like these odds," Cody laughed quietly, "and they are all sleeping it seems."

"Cody if they sleep like you this will be easy," Jimmy chuckled while checking his Navy colts.

"Ike, Kid, and Buck, follow the ridge," Teaspoon pointed out, "around them and get behind them to take out there escape route." "Buck make out a hawk call when you get into position. Then, Noah, Cody, Jimmy, and I will wake these animals up," Teaspoon said cold heartily. "We will see you in the middle. Now, get going," as Ike, Kid, and Buck left "and boys be careful."

"Jimmy, which one of these assholes is Hopkins," Teaspoon questioned while flexing his fists and reaching for his revolver.

"The one on the right", Jimmy nodded with his head with his stone cold eyes trained on Hopkins. "Teaspoon how do you to do this?"

"Wishful thinking, we will put them in cuff before they are awake and be home in time for Rachael's fine cooking. But if that doesn't work, you three take the other two and I take care of Hopkins. Now before you all start arguing with me, and old dog like me can take care of a one arm man any day, and you all said it earlier those boys are big." Teaspoon stated. _"Besides I'm going to take the right of a father's revenge for what he did to Lou. She the closest thing I have to a daughter_," Teaspoon thought to himself making his anger show in his face that is now red with furry.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Back at station in Sweetwater, Rachael put on a pot of coffee on and started breakfast for Doc Banes and Louise like she promised Teaspoon before he left.

Rachael knocked on the door to Lou's room. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore," Louise replied sleepily. "Every time I would I'd close my eyes I would see their faces and relive the beating."

"I'm sorry you are going through this. You could have wakened me."

"I couldn't Rachael! I have to get through this myself."

"Would you like some eggs, Lou?"

"Rachael, that sounds great. I'm starved. Have the boys or Teaspoon come back yet? I still do not want them to see me."

"No, they have not. But I wouldn't worry about them, just worry about you. I'll tell the rider who is coming in to go on to the next station."

"Rachael, I'm taking that run, so if I were you I would prepare a bag food for me to take along.

"Louise, you can't. You said it yourself that you are sore and not sleeping. You need to rest and heal."

"Rachael, I know what needs to be done. I'll be fine."_ Rachael I've done this before_. _I don't know how I get through it this time. Last time I survived by changing Louise into Lou. I don't know how I'll do it this time, Lou thought._

"Let's see what the Doc Banes says."

"Fine, Rachael. But I'm taking that ride. This way my body will have time to heal before the boys will see me. Also if they do catch Hopkins and bring him back here I don't have to see them. But I hope Hopkins and his allies put up a fight and the boys kill them, personally."

"You finish your eggs while I go wait for the Doc." _For your sake and the boys' sake I hope that Hopkins and his men die, Rachael thought._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Buck what were you all talking about blood in the hotel room," Kid asked while working their way around the ridge.

"Kid, now is not the time to get into this."

"You all seem to know something that I don't know so what is it," Kid stated forcefully and he was not going to let it go.

Ike signed to Buck, "just tell him then we can catch these guys."

"Kid, long story short, Lou was in Sweetwater Hotel the same place where Hopkins and his friends were staying. Apparently they were after the bank notes in Willow Spring, and followed Jimmy and Lou to Sweetwater. Lou was supposed to meet us after lunch today."

"She did not want to see me," Kid added.

"But when she didn't show we went to the hotel to find her and when we got there, her stuff was in her room, but no Lou. So, we went to Hopkins room we found her hat and a spot of blood on the floor," as the round behind Hopkins.

"Is she ok," Kid whispered.

"I do not know. We have not seen her, only Rachael has. She was the one to warn us about you being in trouble," as Buck let out the hawk call.

"That's Buck!" Cody nudged his should to Teaspoon.

"Let's go. Be quite and we will have the surprise on them," Teaspoon said as they filed out in a straight line from behind the trees. Cody had his Hawkins rifle out. Noah had his hand on the butt of his handle of the whip. Jimmy pulled down his hat and then reached for his gun. Teaspoon leads them with his gun drawn and a hand on his badge.

"Wake up! Stewart what was that noise and why are you not on watch," Hopkins yelled as a snap of a branch was stepped on by Cody.

"Look," shouted Saunders pointing to Teaspoon and the boys.

"Hopkins, this is Marshal Teaspoon Hunter put down your weapon and put your hand on your head," as they were move into the camp.

"What's the charge," Saunders snickered.

"Robbery of the Pony Express," as Teaspoon surveys the area for the bank notes. _But wishing one of the outlaws would make a move so he could be dishing out some punishment of his own._

Just as Jimmy was about to tie up Saunders, he head butted Jimmy daze him and grabbed Cody's rifle and threw it to the ground. Stewart threw a few punches at Noah and Noah threw a few of his own. Meanwhile, Teaspoon and Hopkins started going at it. Teaspoon threw a punch at Hopkins that made him loose his footing, and the two men wound up rolling on the ground fighting for the dominate position of be on top of the other.

"Jimmy, I could use a little help here, Noah shouted as Jimmy shook the cob webs out of his head. Jimmy took over fighting with Stewart as Noah got a hold of his whip and surprised Stewart by wrapping it around his neck until he passed out.

"Help, Help," squeaked out of Cody's mouth as Saunders had Cody pinned down and strangling him.

"Let's go help Cody," as Jimmy glanced over to Teaspoon seeing him rolling around with Hopkins and getting the upper hand.

Saunders let go of Cody as soon as he saw Noah and Jimmy coming to his aid. He started to head for the ridge. "Oh no you don't," as Jimmy drop kicked him "you're not going anywhere I still owe you for that head butt." They started punching each other, but Saunders was a big guy and Jimmy's punches were not effective. Saunders was punching Jimmy when Cody jumped on Saunders back trying to cover his eyes. Saunders threw Cody like a doll against a tree. While Saunders back was turned Kid made his way over and landed a few good left hooks and knocked out Saunders.

"What took you so long," Cody said while holding his head where he hit the tree.

"It was along hike from the ridge," Kid answered "better late than never."

Meanwhile, Teaspoon landed on top of Hopkins and punching him repeatedly. "This is for what you did to Lou." Punch "My Daughter" Punch "For her pain" Punch. "Her marks" Punch "Her Bruises" Punch. Punch Punch.

"Teaspoon stop you'll kill him," Buck yelled trying to get Teaspoon's attention, but it only grabbed the boys' attention.

"For my daughter" Teaspoon punched him again. "For her scars" Teaspoon punches again. Jimmy finally pulls Teaspoon off of Hopkins. Hopkins is lying there with two swollen black and blue eyes with blood coming out of the corners of his eyes and blood flowing from his mouth and unconscious.

"Teaspoon get control of your emotions, don't let them control you. That is what you always tell us," Jimmy said snapping Teaspoon out of his uncontrollable anger.

"You are right," was all Teaspoon said as he walked away.

"What was that all about," Cody asked.

"Why did Teaspoon let his emotions get the better of him," Noah questioned.

"Was he talking about Lou," Kid scratching his head.

"What scars," Ike signed and Buck said aloud.

"I do not know, but let's get these fellas tied up and head back to Sweetwater and get some answers" Jimmy said taking command.

O-O-O-O-O-O-

Back in Sweetwater

"Rachael breakfast sure smell good," Doc Banes stated as he walks into the door that was ajar.

"Doc Banes how are you this morning?"

"Fine. How is our patient?"

"I'm worried for her. She said she's sore and did have much sleep last night."

"Well I'll go and check on her."

"Doc before you do, I want to let you know that she plans on taking the run that is coming in this afternoon. I told that we should wait to see what you had to say. But, I don't think it is best thing for her right now. What do you think?"

"Rachael, thanks for letting me know. But the kind of hurt she is in is more emotional. We both know people deal with emotional hurt in different ways."

"But…"

"Let me check on her and we will see what happens."

Doc Banes knocked on Lou door and wait for her to respond.

"Come in," Lou stated as she was dressed back in her pony express clothes and packing her saddle bag.

"Lou I mean Louise. It will take a while to get uses to it. How are you doing this morning?"

"Sore but I think you would think that is to be expected. Nothing but time is going to help."

"Let me just check on you Louise." Doc Banes placed his black little medical bag down and pull out his stethoscope.

"It's all right. I'm fine," as Lou stepped back away from Doc Banes. "Please don't touch me." _Lou has never seen a doctor for women's issues before and did not feel safe or comfortable to do so now. She did not do it before._

"Alright Louise, but please can I check on your burns and bruises."

"Fine, but is there anything I need to know on how to take care of the burns, I'm expected for a run later."

"No just keep them clean and bandaged." He checked the burn above her breast just fine. But as he checked on the burn in her lower abdomen Lou started to shake. She jumped up and pulled on her pants.

"Thanks Doc Banes, Rachael and I can take it from here."

"It's ok I understand."

"Doc I can still ride right," Louise said with a tear sliding down her face.

"If you take it easy and you promise to take care of yourself."

"Thank you," she said as a small smile escaped her lips.

All three of them had breakfast together then Doc Banes left.

"Rider coming," Lou shouted.

"Please Lou don't take the run."

"Rachael, I need to do this. I can't stand being in my own skin right now. I can't be here when Teaspoon and the boys arrive. Let me take this ride. "

"Promise me Lou you will take care of yourself and promise me you will come back home to us," Rachael pleaded with Lou.

"I'll be back. I just need the bruises to heal, be able to look at myself, and not be jumpy around men."

Lou took off to catch the pouch as Rachael yelled out "Ride Safe Lou."

**Thank you everyone who is following the story. And thank you for your reviews. Looking forward for Hopkins being in jail and boys finding out what happen to Lou and how they handle it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Young Riders. We are just continuing our ride. Sorry for the wait, the beginning of school, breaking my computer, hurricane Sandy, but it is finally here. At the end of this chapter I leave a question for you the readers to answer. Thanks for reading**

Teaspoon was walking around the unconscious bodies, while trying to get Arcturus, Teaspoons horse ready for the journey back to Sweetwater. "Let's tie these criminals and gag them in case they wake up because I don't want to hear them blame physical brutality on part of law enforcement," he grunted.

"If we get going and they stay unconscious in time for Rachel's dinner," exclaimed Cody! "Remember Hickok you promised a great dinner."

"Don't worry Cody I haven't forgotten your stomach, even if Rachel is not prepared for us I'll take us out to eat," Jimmy complained.

"Kid are you feeling alright to deliver these bank notes to Seneca," Teaspoon questioned waving the pouch with the bank notes in it.

"Actually Teaspoon, I would like to rest my head is still a little dizzy from the punches to the head I've taken."

Ike placed his hand on Teaspoon's shoulder and signed "I'll take the bank notes to Seneca for Kid. I'm not that bang up."

"Thanks Ike" Teaspoon and Kid said at the same time.

Ike took the pouch with the notes and headed towards Seneca as everyone told Ike "to Ride Safe."

"Let's get going," Teaspoon said to the rest of the riders with tense and pent up anger in his voice.

0-0-0-0-0

The ride back to Sweetwater was quiet and going by fast until Kid spoke, "so Teaspoon what where you going on about while you were fighting Hopkins?"

"What are you talking about Kid," Teaspoon questioned not wanting to talk about it and informing his boy what happen to Lou at the hand of these monsters.

Jimmy upon hearing Kid's question rode right up to them. "Yeah you do, Teaspoon. For her bruises. For her marks. For your daughter."

Teaspoon spoke a little harshly for having to defend his actions to the boys. "You know I consider you all as my own and Louise is my daughter. I was talking about the rope burns around her neck, the bruises on her wrists, and for them trying to take her life away from her family." Teaspoon was glad that he was still a quick thinker on his feet, because he didn't have to divulge what happen to Lou. He was thankful at that moment because he saw the sights of Sweetwater ahead and kicked Arcturus into a faster gallop, with Hopkins and his friends still unconscious.

As the Teaspoon and his boys rode into town with the outlaws, Tompkins and a few other noisy business men walked along the boardwalk trying to get information out of Teaspoon.

"Tompkins, Hopkins and his men jumped Kid and stole the banknotes, which we recovered and are jailing the prisoners if that ok with you," Teaspoon said harshly.

0-0-0-0—0

The ride for Lou to the station outside of St. Joe's was long, not only because of the distance from Sweetwater but because her body was bruised and sore, and the ride in the saddle didn't help. "Here you go Matt safe ride," Lou called out in her lower voice.

Horace, the station manager at the station, spoke "Jesus Lou did you have trouble on the ride?"

"No trouble", she said wondering why he asked the question and then remembered the bruises on her face. She knew she had to come up with a quick story to tell. "I was trying to rescue a woman from a couple of hooligans earlier this week." She thought this was not so much a lie. She did try to rescue herself, but I wasn't able to save myself again, while sliding down off Lightning.

"Horace I'm supposed to be off for a couple of days, I did this run as a favor. I'm going to let Lightning rest for a while before I go," Lou said moving away from Horace because she felt he was to close.

"Alright Lou, I'll give Lightning a good rub down and some oats while you rest."

"No!" "I mean I'll do it, besides I'll relax more when I take care of Lightning." I don't want to be in another station surrounded by men, she thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Sweetwater, Teaspoon and the boys were jailing the now conscious Hopkins, Saunders and Stewart. Teaspoon not liking them being awake able to cause trouble wanted to get the boys out of his office as fast as possible. "Boy's you did a good job why don't you head back to the station to eat and rest," as he was try to herded them out the door.

Hopkins watching what was going on had a different idea though. "Yeah, Hickok go and see that lady friend of yours."

"Dam" Teaspoon mumbled under his breath as Jimmy pushed around Teaspoon to move closer to the cell, followed by the rest of the boys. "Boys they are just trying to rile you up," Teaspoon protested.

"You know Hickok she's beautiful both ways dressed like a woman and dressed in man's clothes," Hopkins snickered.

"Why you" Jimmy said trying to get his hands on Hopkins through the cell bars. "If she's hurt because of you, you will pay," he yelled as the other boys tried to pull Jimmy back from the jail cell.

"Jimmy" Teaspoon hollered. "Outside"

"Thanks marshal," Hopkins said while Jimmy and the others headed outside.

"Shut up" Teaspoon pointed to Hopkins, "or I'll let those boys back in here and in your cell."

"Barnett watch them," Teaspoon bellowed.

Teaspoon pulling Jimmy out of the office with him stated "Jimmy they are just trying to rile you and us up to make a mistake."

"I don't know about that, Teaspoon," Buck butted into the conversation. "We have not seen any signs of her tract and we still have not seen her. What if they got a hold of her," Buck now questioning to everyone.

Teaspoon let out a grumble because he knew where Lou is and how worried the boys were about her. "Now there's a perfectly good reason to why we couldn't fine her trail." The boys all looking at Teaspoon while placing his hands on Buck's and Jimmy's shoulder and Teaspoon trying to answer the boys questions without telling them what Hopkins and his allies did to Lou. Taking a big sigh Teaspoon looking in the jail "she's back at the station with Rachel."

"What!" "Lou is where?" "Is she okay?" All the questions were being fired at once to Teaspoon. Before answering Teaspoon saw Barnett moving closer to the cell out of the corner of his eye, and in trying to figure out how to answer the questions Barnett let out "Help" in a strangled cry.

Teaspoon and the boys moved into the jail quickly and saw Hopkins strangling Barnett while Saunders and Stewart were pulling Barnett's arms. Jimmy saw how close Hopkins was to the cell and threw his fist at him catching him in the nose and releasing his hold on Barnett. The others back off of Barnett as well.

While Teaspoon and the boys were checking on Barnett, Hopkins stated, "You know Saunders if I would have known that the pony express station had their own entrainment, I might off signed on."

Jimmy jumped up from around the desk grabbing the keys and heading for the cell.

Saunders seeing what Hopkins was doing added, "Yeah she looked so good willing, but damn she even better forced," as he placed a sinister smile on his face.

After that comment, all the boys were around the jail trying to get their hands on the criminals. Stewart who was watching all of this going on stated "looks like 'Will Bill' is not the only one who had a piece of her ass. Good thing we marked her a whore, for she seems to have been with everything from a Negro, to an Indian, to a gunfighter and everyone in between," pointing to Kid.

Teaspoon was losing control over the whole situation that he drew his gun and fired it into the air. The boys froze and duck their heads. "Boys get to the station I will be there shortly," Teaspoon said making his way through the boys and putting him between the cell and the riders and ripping the keys from Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy walked up to Teaspoon, "Fine, but Hopkins if I find out anything said here is true, you're a dead man," pointing directly at Hopkins.

The boys left Teaspoon's office to head back to the station remembering that Teaspoon said she was there. Teaspoon followed the boys after having a discussion with Barnett not to go near the jail cell.

0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile back at the station right outside of St. Joe's Lou finished brushing down Lightning after the ride and was feeling tired and decided to rest next to Lightning stall, because she couldn't go into the station with any men around.

Her rest was not a restful sleep. Her first dream was when her father was beating Lou for trying to get Jeremiah and Teresa and then pointing a gun to kill me. A cry no daddy left her mouth. The next dream was a young girl scared as a man had the key to room and saying she's not a little girl anymore. "No, No," she cried softly. Then she was dreaming about her and Kid at the pond and then her mind went to backhand he gave her across the face, when he found out about her and Jimmy. Tears were falling down her face remembering this event. Then Hopkins face was there hitting and raping and burning her. "No" she screamed jolting herself awake.

"That's it Lightning let's get out of here." She led Lightning out of the barn and said good-bye to Horace who thought Lou looked worse than he did when he came into the station.

"Have a good time Lou, but don't do anything I would do!" Horace shouted out to Lou.

Lou was rushing Lightning on thinking_'what did I ever do to deserve men to be so cruel to me. First my father a man who is supposed to love me unconditionally tried to kill me. Then Wick's I thought he was a nice man who gave a poor girl a job, but I was stupid to think so one would be nice. Then I found a home in the pony express. I even found how to trust men considering I was to be one. I even love them and Kid goes and hits me because why I found someone who could love me for me and not try to change me. Then I get taken, beaten and rape all for revenge on another man.' __She was running so fast and hard because of her feelings she went to the first saloon she saw, not realizing it was the same establishment._

"Barkeep" Lou using her deeper voice, "Give me a whiskey"

"Are you sure you don't want some milk, boy," the barkeep laughed to the other customers around the bar.

"Whiskey" Lou slammed her hands on the bar with one dollar under it, "and leave the bottle," picking up her head from underneath her hat showing her bruised face and glaring at the man.

The barkeep poured the shot and asked "are you in some trouble son, because you don't want to cause any trouble in this establishment. It's owned by Lyle Wick's and he's not a man you want to piss off."

"Not if you keep pouring the drinks there won't be any trouble," as Lou shot back her whiskey in front of her and slammed the glass back on the bar waiting for a refill. The man was waiting for Lou to continue on, "if I wanted to talk about my problems, I would have stayed at home and not be here." With that being said and the look Lou was giving the barkeep decided to leave Lou alone and just keeping the glass full.

0-0-0-0-0

The boys pulled up to the station rushing into the yard while Rachel was coming out of the house.

"Teaspoon, boys glad your back, but where is the fire," Rachel tried to joke.

"Rachel the boys are here to see Lou, we brought in Hopkins and his friends. They are in jail right now, but the boys need to see Lou."

"I'm sorry Teaspoon but I can't."

"Rachel they need to see her for themselves because Hopkins and his friends made them worry over her safety," as Jimmy started heading in the house.

"Teaspoon she's not here," Rachel yelled over the noise of the boys.

"What do you mean she's not here," Jimmy rounded around to Rachel?

"She took the ride to St. Joe's, since you all were not back yet."

"Rachel is she alright," asked Buck.

"She was her normal stubborn," she replied.

Teaspoon gave Rachel a quick glance that said I'll talk to you as soon as the boys are not in ear shot range. The boys were looking at each other wondering who to believe Rachel or Hopkins.

"You boys must be starved. Go and wash up and I'll bring something over to the bunkhouse," Rachel said to get rid of the boys.

"Alright," Cody exclaimed. "Remember you promised a good meal for me Jimmy."

"Cody only you would be thinking about food," Noah barked. "We are all worried about Lou."

"Rachel said she was herself. What's there to worry about," Cody asked the others walking to the bunkhouse.

"How is she Rachel," Teaspoon whispered.

"She's sore and dealing with what happen to her and handling it by herself. I tried to talk her into letting the rider go to the next station, but she would not listen.

"I'm sorry I forgot about leaving a rider."

"Teaspoon I think it is actually better that she's not here with Hopkins and his accomplices in jail."

"Rachel I know what you mean. I almost killed Hopkins with my bare hands when we captured them, but Cody and Jimmy pulled me off of him before I killed him."

"I'm sorry you didn't kill him, Teaspoon, I think it would be better for Lou if she did have to see them again."

"Well they should be going way for robbery of the pony express. You better make something really good for them to eat because Hopkins has them worried about Lou. I wanted to get your opinion on what we should tell them." Teaspoon tried to grab a carrot off of the counter.

Rachel slapped his hand, "you know Louise do not want them to know, but I can't lie to them either."

"They all ready suspect the worse and they all want to kill them just on suspicion alone. If they find out I don't want to have to arrest them for murder," Teaspoon sighed.

"Teaspoon I love Louise too and I want to kill them for what they did to her. Are you going to arrest me too?"

"Only if they end up dead and Rachel I don't think you could kill someone in cold blood. Those boys in that bunkhouse, that a different story. What do you think we should tell them?"

"I do not know let me think about it while I'm making them something to eat," Rachel said mixing some ingredients together.

**Ok so tell me what you think. Should Rachel and Teaspoon tell the boys the whole story or should they tell part of story or not tell the boys at all. I would like to hear what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Young Riders. I'm taking them on a long ride. There are bits and piece from the episodes "The Kid", "Daisy", "Color Blind", and "Bad Blood."**

Lou was still at the bar on her third shot, when she saw a brunette with her hair pulled up and ringlets flowing down her back, walking down the stairs and to work the floor. Lou watched her friend Charlotte walk to her section and followed her to a table in the corner at her section. "Charlotte, your even more stunning than the last time I've seen you," Lou lower her voice and pulling out a chair for her.

"Lou! It's been a while," she sang in delight. "Buy a lady a drink? You look like you could use a good friend."

"Most definitely," Lou said keeping up the charade for the other listening to their conservation. Lou pulled the barmaid over "can we get two drinks," and drop the coins on her tray.

"Louise what are you doing here, what happened to you," Charlotte whispered "and drinking."

"Long story, I'm just trying to forget."

"Lou, I get off work in about an hour why don't you come over to the house."

"No, Charlotte, I can't go to the house," leaning in closer to Charlotte.

"Do not worry Louise, Wicks is in a card tournament for a couple nights and is not around. Besides you look like you could use a friend."

"All right! Thanks Charlotte"

"Now get out of here and let me work," Charlotte laughed.

An hour and a half later Lou was walking to the house._ I can't believe that I'm heading to the place where it happened. At least Wicks will not be there, I don't think I could handle seeing him right now._ She knocks on the door.

"Hello sonny, how or should I say who will tickle you fancy tonight," said a scandalously clothed young woman answered the door.

"I'm here to see Miss Rowan," Lou coughed.

"How does Charlotte always manage to get the young and handsome ones," as she ran her finger down the side of Lou's face. "I'll go and see if I can find her."

Lou was pacing and wringing her hands because of her nervousness of being in the house again. Some of the ladies were staring at Lou and seeing through her. _What if someone recognizes me?_

"Look at how nervous this young man is," one of ladies said from the balcony to the other.

She smirked and said "it must be his first time."

"Lou, Lou, Lou" Charlotte sang coming down the stairs to get her. "It's so nice of you to come and see me. It's been a long time. Would you like to continue our conversation from earlier in my room?"

"Miss Rowan you know I could never turn down a beautiful woman as yourself," taking off her hat in the presence of Charlotte to keep up the act for the other ladies of the house.

Lou followed Charlotte to her room, as soon as Charlotte closed the door. Louise let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding. She flung her hat off on to the floor. Neither Charlotte nor Louise saw the young girl in the corner of Charlotte's room.

"Sorry, Charlotte, I did not know you were going to have company tonight. I'll leave you alone," as she was going to the door a few tears sled down her face.

"Jesse what's wrong," Charlotte asked?

"The other girls were giving me a hard time, and I just wanted a place to hide," she said turning around to Charlotte.

"It's okay. You can stay," Louise said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder remembering what it was like as a young girl living in this house. "Charlotte and I are just friends. My name is Lou," seeing the girl tense up at the request of a man to have her stay, Lou decided to say "or should I say Louise."

"Is that fine with you Charlotte?" Jesse asked putting a small smile on her face.

"Yes it is! But why are you crying, Jesse?"

"Charlotte you know how they can be, especially with Wicks not here right now." Lou just moved to the side to let Charlotte and Jesse talk. "They know I don't want to do this and…" she started weeping.

Charlotte hugged the young girl "everything was going to be okay. Why don't you lie your head down on the bed for a little bit while I talk to Louise?"

"Louise what happened to you," Charlotte asked with concern in her voice?

"I don't know where to begin Charlotte," Lou said taking off her spectacles and running her hands through her hair.

"Well, why don't you leave off after I got your letter about working for the pony express and I'll just listen?"

"You were always a good friend to me Charlotte. I'm sorry I have not written you much."

"It's alright Louise. I wouldn't want to remember this place either if I escaped," Charlotte sighed.

"Well, I wrote you after I made it through the training of the pony express. We all became a family. We found friendships and trust with each other. We quickly learned that we had each other's back. Remember the one I called Kid."

"That's the one who has the amazing blue eyes you described," Charlotte smiled to Louise.

"Yeah, that's him. He was the first one to find out I was a girl. A gang shot Horace, the station manager at another stop just for exchanging horses. They shot me and took off. Kid found me and took me into the sack to get a better look at the wound. He started pulling up my shirt. _'What's a matter Kid never seen a girl before?' _ He kept my secret when he could have told the others. He helped me learn to trust men. He didn't give me away and because of that I stated falling for him. _'This is one secret I don't mind keeping,' as Kid kissed me._" Lou let a tear slip down her face. "Well, we couldn't court like normal couples, but I thought I'd fell in love with him. I gave myself to him willingly. I never told him about Wicks and I was backing away from him. He was pressuring me to marry him and trying to change me into what he saw as a lady. We ended up breaking up. _'I guess we went too far too fast, uhn.'_ He started courting another woman, a real southern lady and I overhead him talk to the other boys in the bunkhouse. _'Lou's a sweet kid, but how long am I supposed to brood over something that wasn't meant to be.'_ Anyway a few days ago, I told him something he didn't want to hear and he backhanded me across the face. I told him that Jimmy and I are together."

"That's how come your face looks like this," Charlotte pointing to the bruises.

"No, he did cause these bruises, I'm getting to that. But Kid's hit is causing the most hurt in here," Lou pointing to her heart. "Why did he have to hit me? I did and do love him," Lou hiccupped.

"The rest of the boys found out that I was a girl a few weeks after Kid, but that's only because my brother and sister were taken for the orphanage. At first I was scared it was Wicks that took them to get me to come back but it wasn't."

"Who took them Louise? I should have been checking on them for you," Charlotte moved her arm over her shoulders to comfort Louise.

"It is not your fault. It was my real father." Louise let a few tear drops fall. "He was holding me a gun point along with Kid and Jimmy. My father didn't even recognize me at first. He asked who I was and I told him '_Mary Louise was my mother.'_

He said _'that's impossible I had two daughters and one son.'_

I said _'You still do.'_

My father said _'Louise.'_

My father was going to shoot me and lucky for me Jimmy and Kid stopped him, by killing him."

"I'm sorry for you Louise," Charlotte got up to get a glass of water from the pitcher in her room.

"I'm alright with it sort of because the rest of the boys found out I was a girl and kept my secret as well. But what I can't really believe is that my father would have killed me. He supposed to love me." Lou had watery eyes after telling her story of her father.

"Our station manager is Teaspoon Hunter. Charlotte, he only found out recently that I was a girl. He called me puny but spry. He's the father I wish I had."

"Louise I really don't want to push you but who beat you," Charlotte asked. "Was it Jimmy?"

"No, it was not Jimmy. He would never hurt me. After I heard Kid's hurtful words of 'how long am I supposed to brood over something that was never meant to be' I went on a run with Jimmy. He listened to me cry about Kid, bought me a dress, and treated me to a night on the town. Jimmy and I have always had a connection with each other. He believes in me and that I can handle myself. He never pushes me to act a certain way and accepts me for me. I feel like I could tell Jimmy everything about me and he wouldn't look at me any different."

"Sounds like you found someone special," Charlotte smirked.

"I did! I found my match. But trouble always seems to follow him. Anyway, I man kidnap me, and tried to use me to get the upper hand in a gun fight. Jimmy saved me, and got Hopkins to the sheriff office. Long story short, he escaped with help from his friend and got his revenge with Jimmy in another way."

"Oh my goodness, Louise what did they do to you."

"They beat me, raped me, and branded me," showing Charlotte the burned H's on her body. Lou was wiping the tears away that were flowing down her face.

"Louise," Charlotte said while getting a wash cloth and some water to clean the dirt away.

"You know I never wanted to be known as a whore, but now it's burned into my skin. This is why I was drinking. I had a nightmare and I just wanted to forget. I did not even realize where I was until I saw you coming down the stairs." Louise breathed out a whimper as Charlotte cleaned one of the burns.

"Sorry," Charlotte stated. "Let me see if I have any cream to help with the dry skin around the burns for you Louise."

"I couldn't save myself again," Louise cried out. "How am I going to deal with another rape? Last time I changed Louise into Lou and only had you as family, but this time I have a family that I don't want them to see what happened but I do not want to leave them either," Lou threw her hands into the air.

"I don't know honey," Charlotte came to hug Louise. "But you said you thought you might be able to tell this Jimmy fellow about Wicks maybe you could tell him about Hopkins."

"I can't tell Jimmy, Charlotte. He would just blame himself and shut me out of his life and then where would that leave me," Lou died her tears and looked at the young girl asleep on Charlotte's bed. "Charlotte what is her story?" Lou wanted to think about something other than her position.

Back at the station in Sweetwater, the boys were waiting on Rachel to bring in their lunch and also to discuss Lou. Kid was pacing the floor, Cody was trying to get lost in a book, Noah was resting his head, Jimmy was sitting on the bed, and Buck was waiting on the porch.

"Kid, would you please stop wearing out the floor boards," shouted Cody. "You are making impossible for me to read."

"You would be reading and not worrying about Lou," Kid picked up the book out of Cody's hands and threw it on the table.

"Now Kid, if I'm not mistaken you are the person that made her run from family to be able to maybe be hurt by those assholes in the first place," Noah said sitting up from his rest.

"Yeah, well if Will Bill wasn't flaunting Louise around in Willow Spring, Hopkins would not have known about her," Kid walking over to Jimmy poking his finger into Jimmy's chest.

"You're just upset she found a man who can appreciate the woman she is, and not some kid trying to change her into a delicate doll," pushing Kid's hand out of the way. Things were escalating quickly in the bunkhouse.

"Stop it! Everyone. We are all worried about Lou, but we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves," Buck the peacemaker stated.

Teaspoon and Rachel stepped into the bunkhouse and fell the tension.

"Boys come and sit down and eat. Kid can you help me and get the plates, I left them at the house," Rachel asked.

"Kid" Rachel said again.

"I going," he replied.

When Kid brought back the plates the tension just disappeared. "Now I know you are all worried about Louise. From what Teaspoon has told me he's made you believe that they hurt her. From talking to Lou, she seemed to be alright, she was more worried about what they might do to whoever had the banknotes. She had a few bumps and bruises from getting away." _It not my story to tell, if I just make it sound like she's been through worse."_

"Rachel, you do not think Lou was lying to you," Jimmy asked.

"She's fine. Do you really think I would let make the ride to St Joe's if she wasn't," Rachel lied knowing she tried to stop her.

"See boys Hopkins's is just trying to get us to fight amongst ourselves to get away," Teaspoon said throwing part of the sandwich in his mouth. "Besides we will see her soon on her way back."

"A Teaspoon she asked me to tell you she wanted to take a holiday to visit wither brother and sister since she was going to St. Joe's and with everything that was going on here at the station, I thought it might be a good idea," Rachel said eyeing Kid.

"That's fine I have to just rearrange the schedules. Cody you're up next right."

"Yes sir."

"You to leave a little before dinner, get some rest.

"Rachel, I don't want to leave Hopkins with Barnett I'm headed back to the office and I'll work on week's schedule there. How's the head Kid?"

"Feeling better Teaspoon."

"Good you'll be on the schedule tomorrow," Teaspoon leaves the bunkhouse to get back to Barnett.

Teaspoon walked into the sheriff office, the lawyer McDonald walked out of the office.

"McDonald what are you doing here?"

"Teaspoon everyone has the right to legal representation. As I see things, it's just you word against my clients that the express was robbed."

"You know McDonald you're like a fly that is attracted to manure and the story they are telling you is the stinks. You wouldn't see the truth if it bit you in the ass."

"Marshal Hunter it is always colorful talking to you. I'm going to get back to my office."

"Barnett, what was going on?"

"Well, McDonald saw you bring in these men, and said they should have the right to counsel. It's the law. He just talked to them for a few minutes before you started to come up the steps."

"It's alright Barnett. McDonald has it in for me I can just feel it."

"Alright, Teaspoon! What time do you want me back to relieve you?"

"After dinner Barnett," as Teaspoon glares at Hopkins standing close to the bars. _What kind of game are you playing, Hopkins, Teaspoon thought. I have a feeling whatever it is it's not going to be good. Let me see if I can't get you to show me your hand._

Charlotte pulled the blank up on a sleeping Jesse. "You really want to hear about her, Louise?"

"Yes, I need to focus on something other than my own problems, Charlotte."

"Well, she has a big problem, but I don't think there is any way you or I could help her. She's really a nice girl, who in about twenty four hours will be one of Wicks newest girls. "

"Isn't she kind of young?"

"Yes she is, but men like us young and new. The story of Jesse is that her father was cheating at cards and one of men at the table shot him. He ended up dying, but he owed Wicks a lot of money and basically took his daughter for payment."

"He can't do that. What about her mother? Didn't she do anything?"

"It's just her and her father and he did. Louise you know how Wicks owns the law here."

"He hasn't touched her yet has he?"

"No he hasn't. Louise, business has changed a little. Wicks makes more money on a virgin. So he's not willing to give that up. After the ceremony of the poker game she goes on sale for her first time."

"Charlotte, she doesn't want this does she?"

"Did any of us? She doesn't have much of a choice. She has no family left to help her. The girls here are treating her like crap because she going to be the favor girl. After Wicks lost you, he keeps an eye on all of us and on tight leashes. "

"Well, I'm not on a leash and maybe just maybe I can save her."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Young Riders. **

Charlotte and Lou woke up a sleeping Jesse.

"Jesse"

"Yes, Charlotte," Jesse said shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"Lower your voice, Lou here has an idea of how to get you out of here."

"Jesse do you know how to ride a horse," Lou questioned her?

"Yes, I probably cannot ride as well as you but I can ride a horse. I worked on my parents' piece of land using a horse for plowing, but I can ride. Why?"

"I have a plan on getting you out of this place, but it could be a little dangerous. So I needed to know if you could ride a horse."

"You're going to get me out of this place," Jesse jumped out of the bed and hugged Lou. "Can I ask you why," she let go of Lou and sat back on the bed. "You don't know me, so why do you care."

"Charlotte told me your story and how you father owed Wicks money and he's took you as payment. That's not right," Lou sighed. Lou took a deep breath, "a couple of days ago I couldn't save myself, but I have an idea to save you and in a way I would be saving myself. Besides, we would be sticking it to Wicks and he's taken so much already."

"What's the plan?"

"Well," Lou moved across the room to sit next to Jesse. "Tomorrow night I'm going to win the auction for you for the whole night. I'm going to leave my horse in the back of the saloon as soon as we come up here we will get you on the horse and on your way to Sweetwater."

"No this is too dangerous for you," whispered Jesse. "Why would I want to go to Sweetwater?"

"I know what I'm doing. The reason why I'm sending you to Sweetwater is because I have family there that will protect you for no other reason than because I sent you there. When you get to Sweetwater go to the Marshals office. Tell Marshall Teaspoon Hunter that I sent you. If anyone else is in the office just whisper it to him. Back here, I will play that I was drunk and passed out and I have no idea where you are. I will meet you back at the pony express station."

"Louise this sounds like it might work but it is going to cost you too much money and you might get hurt. Wicks is not the kind of man to mess with."

"Listen, I wouldn't have made it away from Wicks without a little help from a friend." Lou looked at Charlotte and mouthed thank you. "Do you think you can ride in the dark, Jesse?"

"I think so."

"Ok well tomorrow supposed to be a full moon and if it is not cloudy you'll be able to ride like it is day. I want you to rest, Jesse. I have to get out of here and prepare for tomorrow." Lou picks up her hat and glasses puts them on and tips her hat to Charlotte. "Charlotte it's been a pleasure, as always," Lou spoke keeping up the charade for anyone listening.

_OOOOOO_

Back in Sweetwater at the Marshal's office, Teaspoon was working on the revised schedule for the pony express, but was trying to figure out what McDonald, the lawyer, and Hopkins were up to.

"Teaspoon," Rachel called as she walked into the Marshall office. "I came to see if you're done with the revised schedule yet."

"You know Hopkins; I think your right in stay here and signing on with the express when we are released from jail. So many beautiful women," leering at Rachel was Stewart.

"Here, Rachel! Thanks for picking it up." Teaspoon grabs Stewart and bangs his head into the bars.

"Teaspoon do not be getting into trouble," Rachel smiles at him. "Besides I do not see them getting out of jail anytime soon," as she waves goodbye to Teaspoon.

"You are wrong Marshall, I think you will be letting us out very soon, just wait for our lawyer to come back," Hopkins laughed.

_OOOOOO_

Back in St. Joe's Lou left Wicks establishment. She had to work out the next part of her plan. She went to a dress shop at the other end of town.

"Good afternoon young man is there something I can help you with, my name is Laurel, and I'm the owner of this dress shop."

"Yes, I need to buy a dress for my twin sister that will be suitable for traveling by stage."

"For your twin sister don't you mean…"

Lou cut her off, "yes my twin sister. She will need everything." Lou did not know who was on Wicks payroll anymore and if she wanted her plan to work she had to be careful.

"Everything should be ready by tomorrow afternoon Mr."

"Just call me Lou. I'll be back tomorrow then and will 40 dollars cover the cost."

"That will be more than enough Mr. I mean Lou."

Lou left the dress shop and went to the bank in St Joe's.

"I need to close out my account in this bank the name is Lou McCloud."

"Sign here and here Mr. McCloud."

Lou recounted all the money in front of the teller. Thank you and good day."

Next Lou went and bought a ticket for the stage that just by coincidence was leaving the morning after the night of saving Jesse. Lou then found a livery for Lightning to rest in and she checked into a room herself to get some rest.

Lou was having trouble resting and kept fidgeting around being nervous. She heard the church bells sounding and looked out her window to the church. It looked like a celebration or a baptism was just performed. Lou stared at the church._ It's been a really long time since I've_ _been in to talk to you._ She left her room and went to the church.

She pulled open the heavy door to the church and wearily stepped inside. She sat in a pew off to the side. "I know it has been a real long time since I've come to talk to you," Lou started to speak not realizing someone was watching and listening. "I guess you're surprised I am here to talk to you. I know I am."

Lou was looking to alter when Lou heard "can I help you my son?"

"I'm sorry, Father I thought I was alone," Lou looked at her feet like she was ashamed to be caught talking to the Almighty.

"God is always here to listen, my son. I will leave you alone; I can see I am making you uncomfortable."

"It's not that Father. You're not making me uncomfortable. I'm about to… I just had a question. Do you think Jesus had doubts the night before he died?"

"He was human after all. So to answer your question, yes I do, but think that is why he went to the garden to pray. Can I ask what brought on this deep question to your mind?"

"Well Father, I going to help a friend. His employer is not always on the right side of law, and let's say I'm going to help him quit. Once his employer knows he is gone will look to me for answers and will be very persuasive in getting the information and where he is at. When I don't give him the answers, I'm going to bloody and beaten if not dead."

"Well my son could the law help you?"

"No, this employer owns the law here in St. Joe's with money and other amenities. I can't ask people in town to help because I don't know who I can trust and also I don't want to cause harm to innocent people."

"Now my son, I will pray that God gives you the guidance you need. My name is Father John if you need any help."

"Thank you for listening Father John and my name is Lou and I will let you know if you can help. Wait a minute Father do you have a pen and paper I could use to send a letter."

"Sure Lou, could you follow me into my office. Here you go Lou uses my desk to write your letter."

"Thank you Father."

Lou started her letter.

_ Dear Emma,_

_ I know it been a longtime since we have spoken last. I was happy to hear that you and Sam are expecting. I'm sorry that this letter is short, but I have an important question to ask you. You have been like a mother to the boys and I even when we thought we didn't need one. There's a 13 year old girl who needs a mother so others will not take advantage of her. I thought of you. Send me word if you and Sam can help her out._

_ Love,_

_ Lullabella_

Lou addressed the letter to Emma Cain, Sennca. "Father John could I ask you a favor could you post this letter for me at the pony express station? Here this should be enough to send the letter."

"Sure Lou. This is all I can do for you," he asked questionably?

"For now, thank you Father John, but I have to rest for tomorrow."

Lou walked by Wicks place on the way back to her hotel room. She saw Charlotte standing by the bat winged doors and nodded to her. She didn't want Wicks men to notice her too much, so as much as she wanted to let Jesse know that everything is working out, she didn't go near Wicks place.

-O-

Back in Sweetwater McDonald was visiting with the prisoners, while Teaspoon made some rounds on the town. As Teaspoon finished his rounds and walked back into his office "McDonald are you do yet talking to these criminals, because I have work to do around my office and I don't like you.

"The feeling is mutual Marshal Hunter. Please go about your business, of using the law to your own advantage," McDonald said stepping into Teaspoon's face.

Next thing Teaspoon heard was Hopkins voice. "Mr. McDonald this here is the letter that I want sent to Russell, Majors, and Waddell's if my death is untimely or if we get incarcerated." Hopkins had wanted Teaspoon to hear what he said as well as see him hand McDonald a sealed envelope.

"Hopkins, Stewart, or Saunders is there anything I can bring to you tomorrow," McDonald asked. They shook their heads no. Hopkins wanted to tease the Marshal of his plans. Since he noticed Teaspoons head lift up in curiosity at the sound of Russell, Majors, and Waddell's. "Alright just remember it's not a good idea to talk without me present," he warned his clients as he left the marshal's office.

Saunders leaned against the bars and asked Hopkins "do you think we should tell him about the letter," directing his eyes to Teaspoon?

Hopkins was eyeing Teaspoon, "yeah he wants to know what's in that letter," lifting his chin towards Teaspoon. Teaspoon got up out of his chair and turned towards the jail. "That little letter tells your bosses about the little whore who rides for the pony express if we end up dead or imprisoned." Hopkins had a smirk on his face when Teaspoon put his hand through the jail and started strangling Hopkins.

Ike and Buck walked into the office and pulled Teaspoon off Hopkins. "Teaspoon, you wanted to see Ike as soon as he came in," Buck reminded him trying to cool down Teaspoon.

"Outside boys I need some fresh air," Teaspoon puffed in anger towards Hopkins.

"What's going on Teaspoon," Buck question.

_Oh, how I wish I could tell you boy. You two would be a little easier to keep your head on straight than if I told Jimmy and Kid. That those animals in the cell beat, raped, and marked Lou, and then will have a letter go to Russell, Majors, and Waddell's telling them about her if they go to prison or get killed for what they done._ "Nothing, Hopkins knows what buttons to push to get under my skin."

Later that evening back at the station the riders, except Kid who was on a run, Rachel and Teaspoon were having dinner.

"I'm telling you that is the quickest time I made to Blue Creek. I bet you couldn't make it that fast Jimmy," Cody was bragging. The rest of the boys were trying to talk over each other that they could do it too.

Rachel was watching everyone at the table. She came to Teaspoon and saw that he looked beaten down by something. "Teaspoon everything all right in town," she asked with worry. This made the others look to Teaspoon as well.

"Rachel, everything is fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Is it about you strangling Hopkins," Buck said hoping to know what Hopkins did to make Teaspoon almost kill him.

"You did what," Rachel exclaimed?

"Calm down now, everyone," Teaspoon rubbing his head from the headache of everyone talking loudly. "Listen, I will tell you all what happened. I came back from making my rounds around town and McDonald was finishing up talking with Hopkins about their case. Then, Hopkins hand a sealed envelope to McDonald and said to make sure this gets delivered to Russell, Majors and Waddell's if they have an untimely death or get imprisoned. After McDonald left, Hopkins flaunted to me that the letter tells the company about Lou being a girl and how we all know about it."

Jimmy threw his fork on to the plate and pushed it away. "I should of killed him in Blue Creek, or we should of let you Teaspoon killed him when we caught them with the banknotes."

"Now Jimmy, you did the right thing by not shooting to kill," Rachel replied. "Besides I doubt that Lou would want you to kill anyone for her even if they are threating her way of life. As for Teaspoon, you know it would have eaten you up if you just killed him. You were doing your job."

"Rachel you understand that this means I can't let them go to trial. I have to let them go to protect Lou secret to keep our family together." Tears were stating to form in Teaspoon's eyes. "The fact she will not be able to get any justice for what's been done to her, except for a few uncomfortable nights in jail." Teaspoon spoke without thinking who was in the room besides Rachel.

"What was done to Lou, Teaspoon," Jimmy said in a rough manner thinking that Teaspoon and Rachel were hiding something?

"Jimmy you should know you saw her at the end of a rope," Teaspoon tried to cover his slip up again.

"No I'm not buying it again." Jimmy got up and started pacing the floor. "You and Rachel had had you own silent conservation with each other for days. Rachel said Lou was here when you sent us after Kid. You stayed behind for a little while. You saw Lou." Jimmy was putting everything together in his head. Teaspoon and Rachel could see it in Jimmy's eyes, as the others were putting it together too.

"Sit down Jimmy and boys, Rachel and I will tell you everything." Please sit down!" "Your right, Lou was here and I saw her. Lou told us that she did not want you boys to see her and to go after Kid," Teaspoon looked to Rachel. Rachel's eyes told Teaspoon that she stood by whatever Teaspoon told the boys. "She was beaten pretty badly that I had to go and get Dr. Banes after you all left to go help Kid."

"So the blood I found was probably from her," Buck said as he shook his head and pulled his knife out from his boot and placed it on the table.

"With how she looked Buck I would assume so," Teaspoon sighed.

Jimmy slammed his hands on the table and stood to look Teaspoon straight in the eye, man to man. "Did he force himself on her, Teaspoon?" Just asking Teaspoon the question ate a whole in his gut knowing the answer was probably yes.

Rachel stood up and walked over to stand in between them Jimmy and Teaspoon. She put her hands on Jimmy arm. "Jimmy sit down, please." Cody grab at Jimmy to sit down because he too was concerned what happened to Lou. Rachel continued, "Lou came to the station almost unconscious, that how hurt she was. She was only able to say don't let the boys see me, while I got her into the sick room. I told her that I needed to get the doctor. She then started to tell me about the trouble Kid was in. She then agreed to Teaspoon going to get the doctor. She was determined not to have you all see how badly hurt she was." Rachel took a deep breath and then said a silent prayer that Lou would forgive her for telling the boys. "Louise told me that as much as she tried to fight them off, they each had their turn with her. She made me promise not to tell you. So you can see how difficult it's been not to tell you all." Rachel looked at each of them in the eye. "I'm the one who keep this from you, not Teaspoon. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me. But since I told you all this you might as know everything," that happen now, I will not burden them with what happen in her past, she thought.

"How much more can there be," hollered Jimmy?

Rachel shook her head, "they branded her like an animal."

"They're dead." Jimmy stood up pulling his gun and checking the chambers. The rest of the boys stood up as well. Cody grabs his rifle. Noah pulled his whip into his hands and snapping the rope to check its strength. Ike stood and moved towards the door with tears in his eyes. Buck seized his knife off the table and pulled it out and checked the blade.

"Now boys we can't kill them. If we do that letter goes directly to Russell, Majors, and Waddell, and Lou as well as all of us lose our jobs," Teaspoons voice was pleading with them. "Go and take some time for yourselves. But stay away from the jail," as the boys wander in different directions.

-OOOO-

Each one of the boys went indifferent direction. Ike walked over to where Samson was in the correl. Tears were falling from Ike's eyes; _we should have known what happened to Lou. We as her brothers should have known something was wrong. _ _She probably gave a good fight, but that lead to her getting a beating. She is so much smaller than those three animals. Hopkins and his friends should hang for this. _Ike thought as he pet Samson.

Jimmy was so upset he went into town, Teaspoon said to stay away from the jail but he said nothing about the saloon, he thought. "Mike," he called to the barkeep.

"Let me guess sarsaparilla and cheese sandwich," Mike chuckled.

"No, I need a whiskey," I need something a lot stronger than sarsaparilla, he said to himself. _She got hurt again because of me. How will she ever be able to look at me and not see Hopkins and what he did? I want to kill them. Not just shoot them make them suffer. _He throws back the whiskey Mike just placed in front of him and signaled Mike for another. _I should have stayed with her, if I did they wouldn't had the chance to hurt her. If Kid didn't hit her she'd never of left and she wouldn't have been hurt._ He throws the second shot down just as fast as the first. It burns down his throat, this time._ Kid, he was always afraid of something like this happening to Lou. But it didn't happen on a run it happened because I let my guard down, and let her into my heart. I caused her this pain. I wonder if that's why she took that run, so she wouldn't have took look at the person who caused her pain. How can she look at me when I can't look at myself._ He ordered his third shot, paid Mike, and walked out the batwing doors.

Buck walked out to the barn and climbs the ladder to the loft. He opens the doors in loft and watched the sun set like Lou does so often._ Lou, why does she take on everything by herself; I wonder if my mother was beaten too, when she was taken. Another woman who I loved was hurt by a white man again. I wouldn't call Hopkins and his accomplices' men. Why couldn't I feel that she was in trouble? Those pieces of shit in that jail cell should be dead but we can't or Lou will lose her job, probably just like the rest of us. I wish she was here so that, I could see that she's alright. But, if she was here she'd probably wouldn't have told us what happened. Please Great Spirit, bring her home to us._

Noah was sitting outside the bunkhouse. _Lou, she's my sister. How I want to bring those assholes pain. Teaspoon said we couldn't kill them, he said nothing about bringing pain to them,_ he thought as he saddled his horse and road off to town.

Cody was in the barn brushing down Soda. _Lou, if I'd of known what had happen to you; I would have taken the long shot and killed them back when we were sneaking into their camp. You always try to help us, whether it's keeping us in line, or calling us on our bullshit. I know every one of us is hurting for you, look I couldn't even finish my dinner._ He smiled to himself at the thought. _Please come home so that we can see you for ourselves. Maybe I could go to that lawyer and persuaded the letter out of his hands, then kill them._

In the bunkhouse, Rachel and Teaspoon were cleaning up the interrupted meal that looked like no one was coming back too.

"You did have to take the blame of the decision of not telling the boys," Teaspoon started the conversation off with.

"Yes, I did Teaspoon those boys are going to need someone to talk too. This way they won't shut themselves off from both of us. Do you really think that they will stay away from the jail?"

"No, I do not. That's why I'm heading there after I finish helping you clean up."

"Alright, Teaspoon. I hope I did the right thing by telling them what happened. I hope Louise understands why I told them."

"Rachel, I think she will," he said as he kisses Rachel on the head.

"I'm heading over to the jail now to keep those boys from putting themselves behind bars."

"Good luck with that Teaspoon," Rachel yelled out the door.

Later that night Teaspoon had caught each one of the boys trying to get into the jail. But he told each one of them, "Do you think Lou would want to see you behind bars for killing them? The answer is no, she wouldn't. So why don't you go back to the station because we still have work to do tomorrow." Each one went back to the station, but sleep didn't come that easily for each one of them.

-OOOO-

That night Lou was having trouble sleeping. She woke up just before dawn and watched the colors of night disappear in the oranges and blue of the morning. Lou left the hotel looking to keep herself occupied from thinking of the troubles of the night to come. She decided to go and see her Jeremiah and Teresa and spend the day with them.

"Louise"

"Hey Sugar Bear," Lou hugged Teresa. Jeremiah was standing there with a chip on his shoulder. "Jeremiah," Lou stretching out her hand to shake his. "I thought we could spend some of the day together."

Teresa was jumping up and down looking forward to the day. Jeremiah just rolled his eyes at his sisters. Louise took them out from the orphanage. First, they went and had some breakfast. Jeremiah glanced over at his sister and saw some of the bruises still left on her face and his face soften.

"Louise, what happen to you face."

"Oh, I took a spill on Lightning on my way to St. Joe's, but I'm alright. How's school going Miah?" Lou wanted to get the questions off of her.

"It's school Lou. Sr. Anna Marie hates me and is just mean."

"That's not true," Teresa butted in. "She just doesn't let you get away with anything." Louise loved listening to the banter between the siblings.

The three siblings spent the morning and afternoon together. Louise noticed they needed new shoes and new pair of pants for Miah and a Teresa needed a new dress. They enjoyed their time together and took Louise mind off of the trouble she was going to be in tonight. She had to tell them that it may be a while till she was going to be able to see them again. She figured that it was going to because of everything that was going to happen.

"Miah and Teresa I had a great time with you today."

"We had a great time to Louise," Teresa reassured her sister.

"The thing is it may be a couple of months before I can see you again. Since the talk of the war our mail has picked up and has us running all the time." She didn't want to trouble their young minds on the situation she was going to be getting into. "Bye Miah and Teresa. I will miss you and promise to write when I can."

After leaving her siblings Lou, when to the dress makers to pick up her dress for tomorrow, but she already checked out of her room and didn't know where she should keep it. Again she heard the bells of the church. Lou thought she would go in a pray for a solution. As Lou, was walking in, she ran into Father John and dropped her packages.

"I'm sorry Father John," Lou using her deep voice.

"Lou it is nice to see you again. Are you here for more guidance," he asked while looking up helping to help pick up the packages.

"Maybe some."

"Well if you need anything…" he started as Lou was looking around the church, when she noticed another priest walking out of a confessional.

"Father could I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything my son."

"Could I keep my thing here until tomorrow morning? This is my clothing for leaving tomorrow on the stage. I gave up my room this morning at the hotel. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have another option."

"Sure you can keep it in my office."

"Um I was wondering if I could keep it in one of the confessionals. That way I would be bothering you in the morning."_ If you found out that I'm a girl, I think you would be helping me. You would probably try to talk me out of it._

"Sure! But we do keep them locked so I'll come by and unlock it first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Father John, you are helping more than you even know."

"Are you sure the law cannot help you out in your situation." _He was trying to get more information out of Lou._

"No Father, Wicks owns the law." Louise noticed her mistake right away. "Father you cannot say anything, I beg you."

"No Lou, I will not say anything, in fact I was trying to figure out which one of our local devils you were going up against. You just up against worst man in town."

"I know Father! I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"That's all we can hope for my son," as Lou puts her belongings in the confessional.

"Well, Father if you can keep me and Jesse in your prayers tonight that would be great."

"I will Lou, good luck."

"Thanks Father."

As Lou walked out of the church she noticed the time on the clock tower. "Well, I guess it is show time," as she made her way to Wick's establishment.

**Alright I wasn't planning on telling the boys here what happen to Lou. The boys or Jimmy was screaming to let him know what going on. Thank you all for your review and comment. I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Young Riders. I want to thank all of my loyal readers; you give me the courage to continue the story. A big thank you to Jenna and Leah without you this chapter would not be as good as it is. Thank you; ) **

Lou walked out of the church determined to help Jesse. Once the livery owner was paid she told him she would saddle Lightning.

She whispered, "Lightning, I will not be riding you home. Jesse will." Lightning neighed in a whining way, because she knew Lou wouldn't be riding her. "She's in trouble girl, we're going to help her out. So, be good to her and get her home to Teaspoon safe."

She took Lightning from the livery and rode her to the back alley behind Wick's establishment. "I'll see you in a couple of days, girl" she whispered to Lightning while patting her on the back.

Lou was fidgeting with her jacket as she approached the bar and took a deep breath, "It's show time as Cody would say."

The saloon wasn't that crowded yet, as Lou surveyed through the smoky room. She noticed Charlotte was working and took a seat at an empty table in her section.

"Charlotte, you're looking mighty fine this evening."

"Lou! Nice to see my favorite customer back so soon. What will it be?" Charlotte cooed wanting to keep up Lou's disguise.

"Whiskey, darling," Lou commanded giving Charlotte a wink. "Slow night?"

"Trust me, it will pick up," Charlotte threw over her shoulder walking to the bar.

Charlotte placed the whiskey in front of Lou.

"So, how are things going," Lou questioned trying to make it look like small talk?

"There's a new girl starting tonight. But other than that everything is clean just like her pussy," she answered as she raised her eyebrows to Lou. Charlotte knew that Lou was inquiring about Jesse.

"That's good to know," Lou said as she dropped the nickel down for the whiskey. "Who's winning the big poker game?"

"Mr. Wicks there's no one better," Charlotte sang to keep up the charade and walking over to one of her other tables.

As the night went on Wicks was winning, probably because he was cheating, Lou thought. The bar was getting busy and filling with cowboys, just like Charlotte said.

The game was left with Wicks and someone else. "Let's make this hand be all or nothing," Wicks stated. "Or are you too chicken?"

The other gambler just nodded yes. "But call me a chicken again and I'll just take you outside."

Due to the confrontation between the men no one saw the dealer switch the decks of cards.

"Everyone, this is the last hand, all or nothing hand." Wicks paused "and then I will introduce my new girl, 'Sweet Rose', and her first time will be up for sale," Wicks chuckled.

Lou called Charlotte over to her table.

"Another whiskey, darlin'," she requested looking desperately into her friend's eyes. She was scared and needed reassurance from Charlotte.

Lou wasn't surprised that Wicks won the card game.

"Jake, a round of drinks on the house for everyone," Wicks exclaimed to the bartender.

There were cheers and congratulations to Wicks. Many men patted him on the back in celebration.

No one noticed the man that slid into the bar. He pulled his jacket up over the collar he was wearing.

"Charlotte, go get Sweet Rose it's time she make her introduction," Wicks yelled as he threw back his glass of whiskey, with a smirk on his face.

Charlotte placed the shot of whiskey in front of Lou. Giving her a wink and placing her hand on her shoulder as Lou placed another nickel on the tray.

"I'll be right back," she sang.

Lou took a sip of whiskey, rolling her eyes as Wicks was continued to be congratulated.

After a few minutes passed by Wicks was watching everyone coming up to pay their respects and take advantage of the free drink. He noticed a young man sitting alone sipping his drink. _He looks familiar. Where do I know him from?_

Walking up to Lou's table, he uttered in a gruff "Mind if I have a seat!" His words were dripping with manners, but it wasn't a question. He does not ask for anything in his own establishment.

_Oh my God, he knows who I am. What am I going to do? Where is Charlotte?_ She shrugged her shoulders, not want to make conversation with the man she had not seen in more than four years. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand trying to calm herself.

Wicks took the seat at the table.

"New in town?"

"Nope, just passing through," she said in her deepest tone of voice.

"You haven't congratulated me or thanked me for buying you a drink, yet," Wicks said narrowing his eyes on Lou.

"You're right I haven't," Lou stated plainly before adding in a growl that barely hid her anger, "I don't congratulate cheaters and I can afford my own drinks!"

Lou noticed Charlotte was pulling a frightened Jesse, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears, towards the stairs. Charlotte was plastering on her fake smile, to hid her disgust of what Wicks was doing to this young girl.

Wicks was about to have the insolent young man thrown out because he felt he was trouble, but then he saw Sweet Rose coming down the steps.

"Gentlemen, here comes my Sweet Rose now."

Everyone turned to the stairs and saw the young girl. She was wearing a deep purple corset dress that hung off her shoulders, with a low cut scoop and black lace barely covering her chest. The dress went to her knees, with black stockings and dress boots. Her sandy blonde hair was mostly pulled off her face in a barrette, with a few curls let down.

Hollers and hoots were heard throughout the establishment. Lou was thankful for the distraction that kept Wicks from giving too much effort to figuring out who she was. Lou's watching Jesse as Wicks met her at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was scared and barely holding back the tears. Lou tried to catch Jesse's eyes in hope that she could lend the girl some strength.

When Jesse caught sight of Lou a faint smile came across her features.

Lou watched as Wicks leaned into Charlotte and whispered something and then saw Charlotte and Jesse start circulating the room. Lou took a deep breath as her mind raced._ Should I look at Jesse like I'm interested in being her first customer? Wicks is already suspicious of me! What should I do? Should I start bidding at the beginning? Or wait till it looks like the last bid and then bid? I should have thought this part of the plan through more._

"Gentlemen, we will start the bidding for Sweet Rose's first time, at five dollars," Wicks wickedly grinned.

"I got five dollars for the girl," one man said.

"I can do six," said another. Lou was sitting still at the table in the back, deciding to wait till the end to offer her bid, since Wicks was apprehensive about her.

The bid was soon up to twenty five dollars.

"Come on men," Wicks cajoled, "I've had my own share at popping young pussy like hers and I can tell you there is nothing better than being the girl's first before she becomes a whore," Wicks stated paused for effect before continuing his sales pitch. "She might even put up a fight but believe me that will just make the experience one you will never forget and compare all others to," as he pulled Sweet Rose by the arm closer to him and smacked her rear end.

The bidding climbed higher after that little soliloquy. Lou was sitting still at the table her mind drifted. _"You are all grown up, Louise." His voice made her skin crawl as she remembered fighting Wicks and him over powering her and taking her against her will._

"Twenty seven dollars and sixty five cents going once," Wicks yelled.

Sweet Rose's eyes were teary, at the prospect of being sold to huge animal trapper in the front row.

"She's not worth that much," she heard another man yell. "She'll still be as good in an hour and her price will be five dollars."

"Going twice," Wicks yelled again with a happy smile on his face. This jostled Lou out of her dream.

"Two hundred fifty seven dollars," called a voice from back.

Lou started to make her way from the back of the bar, "but I get her for the whole night."

Sweet Rose let the tear drop fall when she saw Lou.

"Son you sure you have that kind of cash? You don't even look like you would know what to do with a virgin."

Lou pulled out a pile of bills and held up her hand. "Your question about the whore, whatever the hell I want.

Wicks turned his head around to the others in the bar.

"Two hundred fifty seven dollars, going once."

"No woman, pure or not, is worth that much," someone hollered.

"Going twice," Wicks looked at Lou contemplating whether or not he should complete the deal. _But two hundred fifty dollars for a whore whole night! That is more money she'd make ever in a night, that's more money than three of my girls would make in a night. _"Sold!"

Lou strode up to the bar and laid down two hundred and sixty dollars. "And a bottle of whiskey," she stated as she'd eyed Wicks.

The man who came in early trying to cover his collar, tried to walk back out without being noticed, but bumped into a working girl on the porch of the saloon.

"Father John," she said as he scampered away leaving her looking away in confusion.

"Sweet Rose, take care of him," Wicks said ordered almost reluctantly as he pushed her towards the steps. He watched as Lou followed with the bottle of whiskey.

As Lou and Sweet Rose walked upstairs, Wicks pulled Charlotte forcefully toward him.

"Who is he?"

"Old friend of mine," Charlotte smiled at him never once losing her well-practiced composure.

As she spoke she pulled her arm away and in her sugary tone "he's just passing thru he told me on his way to see family."

"He stopped in yesterday. He didn't know I worked here and we spent time catching up," she explained giving him a wink of the eye.

"Lou, I'm so glad to see you," Jesse exclaimed once inside the room farthest away from the bar.

"Quiet, we still have a lot to do before we can start celebrating."

Lou looked around frantically as if trying to put together all the pieces of a puzzle. There was so much to do and so much at stake. She turned her attention sharply back to the frightened girl at her side.

"Do have any other clothes hidden in here."

"No, I wasn't allowed out of Wicks' sight except to buy this outfit, which he picked out," Jesse said in disgust.

"We don't have any time to waste; I want you to have as much time on the trail as possible before anyone knows you're gone. Here, I want you to put my long johns on under that dress. They should help with the cold." Louise started to hand her the one piece long john.

"Louise, I can't help but worry about you when he finds out I'm not here. He's going to make you wish you were dead if he doesn't just kill you."

"Jesse, you have only one goal and that is to ride straight through Sweetwater. I can handle Wicks. I will meet you there in a day or two."

_Lou knew Jesse was speaking the truth._

"Take my coat and hat as well. It will help with Lightning, my horse. My scent she'll know what to do." She threw her coat and hat to Jesse.

"I'm not going to be able to take you to Lightning. But see" as Lou points out the window, "the black mare stallion right there. That's Lightning."

"Do you think you can climb out the window and get down to Lightning without anyone noticing you?"

"Lou, I use to have to sneak out of my house, I can do it." Jesse assured Lou as she prepared to go out the window.

"Jesse, here take this just in case." Lou hands her gun and gun belt.

"Lou, I can't!"

"Yes, you can. Now, I'm going to check the door and then you'll go.

Lou checked the door and gave Jesse the all clear. Jesse headed out the window as Lou came to window. Lou's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Jesse foot lost its grip because of the heel of her boot. But Jesse was able to get it back.

She made it to Lightning and took off looking like she'd been riding Lightning all her life.

"Ride Safe" Lou mouthed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Young Riders. A huge thanks goes out to Leah without you this chapter would not be as good as it is. Thank You**

As Lou mouthed "Ride Safe Jesse," she started to put the next part of her plan into action. Lou started drinking the whiskey from the bottle. She knew if she was going to play a passed out drunk she would have to have not only the smell of alcohol on her body but also on her breath.

Even though she knew she'd paid for the whole night, she knew Wicks all too well and knew he'd be here before dawn to kick Lou out. The thought of Wicks frightened her to the core of her being. Lou knew Wicks cruelty, first hand. As Lou took a swig from bottle she could hear the noises coming from the rooms next door. So as to look like she was having a bit fun with a virgin, she banned the bed against the wall a few times and moaned and grunted in her deep man voice.

The whiskey was starting to get to Lou's head so she lay down on the bed with an audible groan. Raking her fingers through her hair, her thoughts started to wander..._Jimmy._ Her mind drifted to her last night of making love with Jimmy. The feel of his mouth, first tasting, and then kissing, his tongue grazing her lips, begging entrance, she sighed into him as he wanted her and took her. As she remember Jimmy her fingers retraced where his lips were on hers. First on her lips, then she traced her fingers down the side of her neck, and under her shirt and fondled her own chest.

The thought of Jimmy, the whiskey and the noises of the brothel, made Lou start to do something she never thought she would do to herself. She had remembered some of the girls talking about doing this to themselves. She slid her hand down her pants and stuck her own finger inside her thrusting it in and out wishing it was Jimmy actually pleasuring her. Soon she was moaning and groaning to the pleasure she brought herself, when she reached her climax she ground out a wail.

Meanwhile Jesse was thankful that Lou was right about the full moon. It provided just enough light so that she could ride and see the road. But the thought of Lou also worried her. She was scared for Lou, Wicks would killer her or wish she were dead. Wick would be after me as soon, her heart raced and that thought made her push Lightning harder.

She was concentrating on Lou's predicament when she came to a fork in the busy path she didn't know which way to take.

Pulling hard on Lightning's reigns Jesse cried out, "Whoa Lightning!" Fear that Wicks already knew she was gone and was on her trail. She let Lightning smell Lou's hat and said "home Lightning." She let Lightning lead the way.

Lou's head ached as she clutched her face, willing the pain away and face the morning.. It wasn't quite dawn yet; it was still dark. She heard, through the walls, Wicks' men getting rid of customers. She knew she'd only have a few seconds before they were in her room. She took some whiskey and put drops on her clothes and behind her ears.

She rolled over on her front and made it look like there was a body under hers, as Lou heard Wicks' key turn the lock on the door.

"Alright lover boy," Wicks strode into the room. His goons grabbed Lou by her shirt and threw her towards door.

"Where's Rose?" Wicks sneered in Lou face. Wicks smelled of cigar smoke and alcohol. His eyes were glowing in anger, Lou only saw his eyes like this once before.

"Who?" Lou whispered pulling her arms away from Wicks' men. _He doesn't know who you are, you are ok she keep telling herself!_

"Don't play dumb with me boy, where's the whore you paid for," Wicks howled!

"I don't know,"Lou said while rubbing her temples. "We had us a great time and had a lot of whiskey and from there everything went black," Lou told Wicks as she lowered herself down upon the bed while trying to hide her smile from him.

Wicks towered over Lou and screamed "Charlotte!"

Charlotte came running into the room where Wicks was.

"Go and look for Sweet Rose," Wicks commanded.

Charlotte caught a glance at Lou as she nodded an Okay, before Wicks shoved her out the door.

Lou was feeling very nervous and grabbed at her boots and managed put them on. She tried to raise her self up and sidestep Wicks.

He grabbed Lou by the arm roughly. "Sorry, boy you are not going anywhere till I see my whore."

"Why is that my problem if you can't keep track of your employees?" Lou snorted trying to pull her arm free.

"Because I don't trust or like you!" Wicks pushed Lou back up against the wall with his forearm squeezing the air from Lou's lungs leaning down to look Lou in the eyes.

Lou was starting to think with how close Wicks was to figuring out who she was. So she steered the conversation as a man would.

"You trusted me enough to take my money," she laughed.

Wicks punched her in the gut for that remark. The sudden impact knocked the breath from Lou's lungs, as she crumpled to the floor in pain.

Charlotte came into the room with trepidation. "I can't find her. I've looked everywhere."

"Well, check again," Wicks shouted. "Butch, pick him up."

"You're a businessman. You should know if something seems to be too good, then it's usually not," Lou sneered in Wicks direction. "And if a girl doesn't want to be here then she's going to run the first chance she gets."

Wicks punched Lou across the face busting her lip open. He repeated punches from her gut to her face every other blow, to get out his frustration while his goons were holding Lou. He grabbed her face, "if you tell me where she is your death will be quick."

Lou spit out some blood towards Wicks' shoe and snarled, "I told you I don't know where she is!"

Wicks turned and threw a punch that almost knocked Lou out. "Take him out back and get the information out of him by whatever means necessary."

Wicks walked out of the room and grabbed Charlotte by the hair. "Tell me, did you know about this?"

"You think I would do anything like that again? Trust me, Mr. Wicks I learned my lesson never to go against you." Charlotte replied quickly.

"Good, I would hate to have to kill an experienced girl," Wicks smiled as he threw her almost down the steps.

Meanwhile Wicks' goons headed down the back stairwell, dragging a beaten and half-conscious Lou with them. The sun was just coming over the horizon and the streets of St. Joe were empty except for a few hardy souls.

They took her down the back alley and over a couple of streets. Lou was barely holding up her head after the beating she took from Wicks. The man named Butch asked, "Where's the girl?" Lou head was ringing so much she didn't hear the question. Butch threw his knee into Lou's midsection. "I'll ask you again where is the girl?"

"I told you I don't know," Lou stammered.

"You don't know. You don't know maybe this will help you remember." He threw a kick to midsection and then pulled out his knife and grabbed Lou by the hair with the blade on Lou's neck. Suddenly he was hit over the head with a rock and was out cold.

The man who was holding Lou looked bewildered at why Butch just fell to the ground until he noticed the priest. He threw Lou to the ground and pulled his gun. "That's enough Father," he sneered menacingly, "I don't want to have to kill a priest. I suggest that you move along. Pretend you didn't see anything."

"I will not to stand by and let you kill that man," Father John stated.

"Then I'll have to kill you. Say your prayers." The man had his gun raised and pointed squarely at the unarmed Father John.

Father John closed his eyes and calmly started saying "Our Father" when he heard a gunshot, but he didn't feel any pain. He looked up and saw a battered Lou holding the other man's gun.

"Sorry Father, I couldn't let him kill you," Lou spoke before she passed out.

Father John picked Lou up and carried him to the church where Lou's belongings were.

After carrying Lou to the church, Father John got a wet rag to wipe Lou's brow.

Lou jumped at the feel of the cold rag. "Father, how long have I been out?"

"Not long, my son! So I'm guessing that friend you were helping was that young lady you paid for last night."

"I'm sorry you had to witness me shooting that man, but I couldn't let you get hurt for helping me."

"You did it to save my life. As long as you as ask the Lord for forgiveness He will grant it."

While Lou got up she said, "thank you Father for coming to my aid, maybe the devil won't win."

"We will see my son."

"I'm going to change and get ready for that stage," Lou walks into the confessional where she had her clothes waiting. She took the rag and cold water with her.

She started by cleaning her bruised face. Then she started undressing and open the package from the dress store. She saw the beautiful off white camisole made of soft cotton.

The next thing she pulls out was a black hoop underskirt. After that she held up a beautiful royal blue dress with black lace trim around the end of the dress, and around the sleeves and neck. As she put on the luxurious dress she felt that she had her own fairy godmother.

Finally she had royal blue bonnet with black lace that trimmed the hat. As she tied the royal blue ribbon under her chin she realized that it hid her battered face well. She pulled out her stage ticket back to Sweetwater out of her pants pocket and placed it in the matching bag.

She walked out of the confessional feeling uncomfortable since it was long time since she was dressed like a lady.

"Excuse me ma'am are you here for confessions," Father John asked not noticing Lou?

"Father John, thank you for everything you have done too help me."  
"LOU!"

"It's Louise. I have to get ready for the stage now! I just want to say thank you! And Goodbye"

"God Bless, my child." Father John stated as he watched Louise get into the stage coach from the steps of the church.

Later that afternoon, Jesse and Lightning trotted into the town of Sweetwater. Jesse was feeling uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving from the townspeople. She noticed a sign for the Marshal's office and pulled Lightning up front.

Jesse sighed as she slid off Lightning, and stumbled weakly into the hitching post. She had ridden a hard fifteen hours in the saddle with few breaks for Lighting. Jessie was scared that these friends of Lou's would turn her away. But she stepped up on the walkway and knock on the Marshal's door.

She cleared her throat and woke a man who was laid back in the chair with his feet on his desk.  
"How can I help you miss?" The man gave the young lady a look over and noticed the tired eyes and sore muscles of riding in a saddle for a while.

"I'm…I'm looking for a Marshal Teaspoon Hunter!"

"I'll be whoever you want," snickered Hopkins as he eyed the skittish young girl.

"That's enough out of you Hopkins. You say another word and I let my boy have your hid." Walking up to the young lady, "I'm Marshal Teaspoon Hunter! How can I help you?"

"That's enough out of you Hopkins. You say another word and I let my boy here have your hide." The older gray haired man walked up to the young lady, "I'm Marshal Teaspoon Hunter! How can I help you?"

Jesse was frightened, and stuttered out an answer to Teaspoon's question. "A friend of yours sent me here and told me that you would give me a place to stay." Her eyes keep going back and forth from Teaspoon to the prisoners in the cell.

Teaspoon already suspected who had sent the young lady, just by the coat she was wearing, but he still wanted to hear it from her voice. "Who's this friend?" He moved closer to Jesse.

Jesse leaned in towards the Marshal and whispered "Lou McCloud."

Buck and Jimmy had been sent into town to pick up a few things from Tompkins' store.

"Whoa" Jimmy said while pulling hard on Sundancer's reigns when he saw Lightning tethered outside Teaspoons office.

"Tell me that my eyes aren't deceiving, Buck? That's Lightning?"

"Yea and she looks like she's been pushed hard," Buck said sliding off Warrior. He walked over and inspected Lightning. Something wasn't right.

Both Jimmy and Buck rushed up the steps into Teaspoon's office.

Both men burst through the door, seeing the back of Lou's coat and hat, Jimmy automatically thought it was Lou. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and hugged her without looking at the face. "Lou we've been so worried about you!"

Jimmy felt Lou or who he thought was Lou tense

"Um...Jimmy" Teaspoon coughed and pulled Jimmy off of the young lady.

"You're not Lou! Where's Lou?" Jimmy's voice got rougher as he look from Jesse to Teaspoon.

"With all these pretty ladies around I don't think we should leave town," Saunders said licking his lips.

"One more word and I'll let Buck practice his knife throwing skills on ya and let Jimmy, here have his way with ya. Take your pick, Teaspoon said as he walked closer to the jail cell. The glare he gave quickly silenced the men.

"Miss, if you don't mind, let's take this outside before I let these two boys do something I'd get fired for."

" Miss..."

"It's Jesse, Marshal Hunter."

"Alright, Miss Jesse. You're in need of a place to stay, I understand?"

"Yes sir, I've been riding hard for the last fifteen hours. I know you all probably have questions but I would only like to tell it once."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Teaspoon said as he turned towards Buck. "Go to the Miller Farm and tell Barnett that he's needed here pronto."

"I'm right on it, Teaspoon." Buck replied as he strode out the door.

"Jimmy what brought you two town anyway?" Teaspoon asked.

"Rachel needed some things from Tompkins store."

"Fine you go get what she needed and then we will all meet back here and head back to the station," Teaspoon gave the orders that said that there wouldn't be any exceptions."

**Thank you to all the Ladies at the Plus and to all the readers. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Young Riders just borrowing them .**

Buck hurried to get Barnett back to the Marshal's office. Jimmy as much as he wanted to stay with the young lady and get the answers about Lou, reluctantly did as suggested because he didn't want to feel Teaspoon's wrath. Once Barnett was at the office Teaspoon, Jimmy, Buck, and Jesse started off to the station.

Cody and Ike were helping Rachel with banging the dirt out of her area rug, well at least Ike was helping, Cody was complaining. "Rachel, what does it matter if we get the dirt outside it just going to come back in."

Ike hands started flying *you're not helping, you're the one who offered to help as soon as you smelt the apple pie.*

"Mr. Cody, Ike's right. If you want an extra piece of pie after dinner you will help clean the rug," Rachel yelled heading back into the house, but stopping when noticing four riders approaching the station. "Riders coming," she called out.

"It looks like Jimmy, Buck, Teaspoon, and...", Cody started.

Ike signed, *It's Lightning."

"Lou!," Cody dropped the broom to go meet the others.

The four riders pulled up in front of the bunkhouse. Cody seeing the back of Lou's coat and slender form put his arm around her, " Good to have you back, Lou?" Then he noticed it wasn't Lou.

A startled Jesse took a step away from Cody and closer to the marshal. "Rachel! Boys this is Jesse and she's going to be staying with us for a while as Lou wished. Now, boys we have chores still to do before dinner and they will not get done by themselves. Ike can you take Lightning. Cody, put away these items." Teaspoon to order. "Miss..."

"Please call me Jesse,"

"Alright Jesse why don't you go with Rachel and she can show you where you can freshen up and we can finish our chores then we can discuss everything over dinner."

"Thank you, Marshal Hunter,"as Rachel put a comforting hand on Jesse shoulder leading her to small white house with the white fence around it.

" No, call me Teaspoon, Jesse."

"Thank you Teaspoon." They all started walking in direction that they needed to go. when Jesse said, "wait." She ran back towards Lightning and wrapped her arms around his head, whispered "Thank you Lightning go and rest Lou would be proud of you." Lightning neighed as though he understood what Jesse said. Jesse, then ran back to Rachel side.

"Jesse this is my guest room, it's yours. My room is across the hall, if you need anything. I'll let you freshen up, while I look for some clothes for you to wear." Rachel was trying to figure out how old Jesse was . She knew that girls had to grow up quick out in the west. But looking at her small frame and how she hugged Lightning she thought she was pretty young.

"Teaspoon, did Jesse say anything about Lou," Jimmy almost demanding as he was brushing down Sundancer.

Teaspoon was agitated that he had to keep repeating himself. "Boys, I keep telling y'all that all I know is that Lou sent Jesse here. That's all! I don't know any more about Lou than the rest of y'all."

Cody, putting the feed away said, "Did you notice what she was wearing besides Lou's coat? I only know one type of woman who wears an outfit like that."

"Cody!" Teaspoon said warningly.

"Come on Teaspoon," Jimmy countered. "She had Lou's horse, gun, long johns, and jacket, for cryin' out loud! How do we know she didn't hurt Lou, take her horse and things?"

"Now, Jimmy that young lady has a story and I'm only going to make her tell it once." Did you see how frighten and how easily tense she gets," Teaspoon asked the boys.

Rachel knocked on Jesse's door, but she didn't answer. Quietly Rachel turned the door handle and peeked inside. There laying on the bed was Jesse, fast asleep. Rachel smiled and placed the clothes at the end of the bed and slipped out of the room. She looks like an angel with her long blond hair framing her face.

Teaspoon saw Rachel taking clothes off the line and walked over to her.

"How's Jesse doing, Rachel?"

"Teaspoon, she must be exhausted! She's sleeping right now. I figured she could sleep till supper is ready in about an hour. Teaspoon do you know anything about the girl? "

"Just that Lou sent her. Why?"

"Looking at her while she was sleeping she looks younger than a woman in her kind of profession should be."

The smell of cooked carrots and roasting meat wafted its way upward. The delectable aroma filled Jesse's senses as she began to stir.

Jesse took a moment to savor the hearty smell, then noticed a pair of work pants and shirt lying on the bed. As she rolled up the pant legs that were too long and rolled over the waist of the pants, her stomach began to rumble.

Walking down the step, she continued rolling up sleeves of a shirt that she was swimming in.

Peering into the kitchen Jesse, stomach growled louder as she ventured to speak, "Rachel, can I help you with anything? Also thanks for the clothes."

Rachel tried to cover the smile that played across her face when she saw that the clothes were way too big for her.

"You can help me carry dinner over to the bunkhouse in a few minutes and after dinner I will definitely try to find some clothes that may fit you better," Rachel let out her smile.

Jesse let out a laugh, "thank you, Rachel. I can tell by the smell of dinner that Lou was right. You're a great cook."

"Thanks Jesse! Lets get this dinner over to the bunkhouse before those boys storm my kitchen."

Jesse and Rachel brought dinner over to the bunkhouse, she noticed everyone's relaxing on his bunk bed and a long table in the middle of the room. .They placed the meals on the table and everyone took their seats, except for Noah who was out on a run.

Teaspoon was at head of the table, Rachel was at the other end, Jimmy, Cody, and Kid were on one side, and Buck and Ike on the other. Jesse did not know where to sit so she placed herself between Rachel and Ike.

As all the dishes we being passed around the table, Jesse took small portions from each dish that passed by. She was feeling uncomfortable and could feel eyes watching her, staring at her as she began to eat.

Placing her fork down she spoke, "Marshall Hunt... I mean, Teaspoon, thank you for opening your home to me," Jesse began.

"Lou said I should give you a place to stay, and if that what Lou wants" Teaspoon replied. At the sound of Lou's name all the boys heads snapped up from their plates and looked at Jesse.

"Let me introduce you to everyone."

"No need to Mars... Teaspoon, I feel like I already know each of you by the way Lou spoke about you all."

"Louise, talked about us," Teaspoon said with a gleaming smile and wink in his eye.

"You are Marshall Teaspoon Hunter, a man who fights for what is right not what is just popular. You give people a chance no matter where it is they come from. You may have not been looking for a family when the express first started, but Lou wishes you were her father instead of the one she had."

"She'd said that about me," Teaspoon straighten up prouder in his chair.

"You," Jesse pointed to Ike, "you are Ike. I could tell by the way you took care of Lightning. Lou said you were the best with all the animals."

Ike smiled at Jesse.

"She is also right about your smile. Lou told us it could light up a room." Jesse returned Ike's warm smile. _Is that smile for me she wondered as butterflies started to dance in her stomach._

"Sitting next to Ike is Buck." Jesse turned a smiling face towards the half Kiowa. "Lou said to me you care deeply about those you love, and listen with great concern, even when you're worried about those you most love and are the most concerned about."

Buck gave Jesse one of his rare smiles, "Yeah."

Jesse flicked her gaze across the table and let her eyes landed upon Cody. "You're William ." Jesse's grin turned into a suppressed giggle as she gaze upon the blond haired rider.

Cody gave Jesse a charming smile, "What did Lou say about me," around a mouth full of food.

"She said you're long winded and always looking for ways of getting out of work," she laughed starting to feel more comfortable around everyone. "But she believes in you and one day everyone is going to know your name. It will be a household name."

For the first time Cody had nothing to say in response as he pondered the girls words.

"She thinks that about me," Cody asked astonished.

"She'll never tell you because she doesn't need your head any bigger," Jesse grinned.

"And you, Jimmy," she turned a smiling hazel eyed gaze upon the sandy haired rider. "I can tell by the love in your eyes you care deeply for her. She loves you, you know. You let her be herself. She knows she can tell you anything and you wouldn't judge her or treat her any different. But she's scared you will push her away for her own good."

"She's right I should. Look at what's happened to her because of me," Jimmy yelled.

"Calm down Jimmy, none of this is your fault," Rachel jump in to say.

Jesse got up to stand in front of the door that Jimmy was heading for. "Rachel's correct , Lou does not blame you, Jimmy for anything. If anything she feels that she's not worthy of you love." Jesse eyed her shoes like she was telling a huge secret.

"Please sit back down I did not mean to upset you, Jimmy," Jesse looked up to him with her hazel eyes, button nose, and a sad puppy face.

Jimmy could not resist her cute puppy dog face and sat back down. Jimmy thought where do girls learn to uses these looks to get what they want.

Once Jesse saw Jimmy returning to the table she sat and spoke, "Rachel you are like a mother, big sister, and best friend all in one for Lou."

"Lou is very special to me too, Jesse."

"I'm guessing Noah is out on a run," Jesse said before tasting the roast Rachel worked so hard preparing. "He's a proud man who just wants to live his life ,with the same privileges as everyone else. She felt happy and proud to be able to give him back his daddy's saddle."

"Yeah Rachel, you and Lou never explained how you received Noah's saddle," Teaspoon stated before popping a potato into his mouth.

"Us girls have to have some secrets," Rachel replied smiling and winking an eye at Teaspoon.

"Well, that leaves nobody but me left," Kid stated.

"Yeah, I know who you are. But unlike the others I have no desire to talk to you," Jesse said sticking a carrot in her mouth.

"What?" Kid asked sharply as he glared at his brothers. "She can come in here and tell y'all the nice things Lou said about you and she can't talk to me?" Yanking his napkin out of his shirt he threw it down angrily as he got up from the table.

"No, she even had nice things to say about you," Jesse sputtered out throwing down her fork and glaring at Kid. "If it was not for you she would not of trusted men again and been a part of this express family."

A smile started to tug at the corner of Kid's mouth at the realization that Lou did say something nice about him.

Jesse saw the smile spread across his face, stood up from the table and flew towards Kid . She poked Kid in the shoulder, "but, I do not like people who hurt my friends, even if I only met her two days ago."

"You only met Lou two days ago," Teaspoon questioned.

"Yes sir. I mean Teaspoon. She was visiting a friend of hers, Charlotte Rowan." She was looking at everyone like they should know the name. "Well, Charlotte and Lou are old friends. I was there when she was telling Charlotte all about you all and her life here in Sweetwater,"

'It doesn't matter how long you have been friends with Lou for you to stay with us," Rachel exclaimed.

"I must have fallen asleep because both Lou and Charlotte woke me up. Charlotte must have told Lou my story because she said she had a plan to get me out of my predicament."

"Jesse what predicament is that," Jimmy asked a little too roughly.

"My mother died a few years ago when I was ten and my father took to drinking and gambling. One night a few weeks ago he was killed in a card game and he owed a man money. So this man took me as payment to work in his establishment."

"What about the Marshal? Couldn't he of helped you out," Teaspoon inquired.

Jesse laughed. "My employer owns the law in St. Joe's! Not all law enforcement is as reputable as you, Teaspoon."

"Well he's not your employer anymore," Teaspoon stated.

"You're right, thanks to Lou."

"What do you mean by that," Cody asked around a mouth full of food.

"Well I met Lou the day before my first sale. It seems men pay more money for virgins," she coughed. "My auction night was last night. Lou came up with a plan. She won the auction and for two hundred fifty seven dollars Lou got me for the night. As soon as we got to the room she started telling me about Lightning and to ride straight here and she would meet me here in a couple of days."

"Where did she get that kind of money," Buck asked.

"I know she's been saving to get Jeremiah and Teresa," Kid stated.

"Who leaves tomorrow on the ride to St. Joe's," Teaspoon asked.

"That would be me, Teaspoon," Cody announces.

"Alright son, when you get there try and see if you can find anything out about Lou, and where she is."

"Teaspoon, I wouldn't do that. Wicks is probably looking for Lou and myself, and if anyone is asking about us, he wouldn't think twice to use Cody to get to us," Jesse said.

When Rachel heard the name Wicks, she dropped a glass on the floor. "Clumsy me," Rachel said to cover her worry over the name Wicks and remembering what Louise told her about the vile man.

Upon hearing the name Wicks, Jimmy jumped up remembering Lou said Wicks was her nightmare, "I going with Cody tomorrow," as he went to where his guns were hanging.

Teaspoon pulled Jimmy outside, "now I know you are worried about her. But she sent this girl here so she would be protected and with her not being back we are short on riders. I need you to stay."

"But Teaspoon..."

"You know something don't you, how can I help her if I don't have all the information."

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air with frustration, knowing Teaspoon was right.

"She only told me once that her nightmare is a man named Wicks."

"So why was she there," Teaspoon pondered.

"I don't know, but Teaspoon I would hate to think what would happen to Lou if she didn't get out of there."

"I know son, but lets give it a couple of days and wait till Cody comes back."

Lou forgot how much longer everything takes by stage. She was getting a little restless and tired of her companions. There was the annoyingly sweet newlywed couple, on their way to Sacramento, California, that got on Lou's last nerve. Then there was the older lady, who kept talking on and on endlessly about meeting her grandchildren in the Wyoming Territory.

On one of the scheduled stops Lou spend time with the drivers of the stage, Jack Bennett, an older man in his forties and Phil Spears a younger man in his twenties. She felt that she had more in common with them than her traveling companions.

"So Mr. Bennett how long have you been driving for the stage? Louise asked making small talk.

"About a year, Miss, and Phil's been my shotgun rider for about as long."

"Excuse me Miss, but are you in some kinda trouble," Phil asked. "I mean the bruises on your..."

"Phil," Jack yelled out.

"It's nothing," Lou smiled. "I had a slight accident, that's all," Lou supplied. "My brother rides for the pony express out of Sweetwater.

**Thank you Leah for your help. Also, to all the Ladies at the plus, you rock! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Young Riders, just taking them on a journey. Something was brought to my attention that Buck is not shirtless in either season 2 or 3. Therefore I've decided that in the rest of this story Buck will be shirtless in every chapter. **

Louise's back was starting to cramp because of the tight space in the stage coach, and she was hoping that a stop would be coming soon. Mrs. Beulah Hillbrand was becoming less of an irritation than Louise first thought.

"So Miss McCloud, where are you headed," Mrs. Hillbrand asked.

"Not as far as you, I'm headed to Sweetwater to see my brother. But please call me Louise."

"Only if you call me Beulah, Louise. You remind me so much of my daughter. But you shouldn't hide your face like you do."

At that moment Louise was remembering Emma and her calling Lou into her house before the coming out party. _I hope that Emma will have answered my letter by the time I get to Sweetwater_ .

The stage was slowing down and Phil yelled down to the coach, "We are going to rest." Everyone was happy to be off the coach to stretch their bones. It was such a warm day and the sun was feeling so warm that Louise removed her bonnet so the sun could be felt on her face.

"I hope your brother makes whoever gave you those bruises pay," Jack said while watching Louise as she took off her hat.

"It was a horse kick," Lou quickly blurted out.

"Sorry Miss." Jack replied not believing her story. "But I'm sure after some rest at Julesburg, our first stop, the swelling will go down."

"Thanks Jack, about how many days till we reach Sweetwater?" _And how am I going to pay for a room when I don't have any money left._

"If the weather holds up we'll be in Sweetwater in two days," as Jack starts checking the horses.

"These are some beautiful horses,"Lou whispered as she patted the horses.

"They make me miss my horse."

"You know how to ride," Phil jumped in and asked?

"My father made sure he taught me all his bag of tricks just like the taught the boys." _Lou's mind went back to the first weeks of training for the express. Granted he didn't realize I was a woman. I really do miss being with them; I can't wait till I'm at home._

"Well Phil if we want to make it to Julesburg before nightfall we better get a move on it," replied Jack as he went to find the young couple.

Back at the station after the meal and talking with Jesse, the boys had chores to do especially bathing the horses. Jesse decided to go and visit with Lightning.

"Hey Lightning." Jessie rubbed Lightning on the back. "Missing Lou, hun?" "I know she said she'd meet us in a couple of days." Lightning nickerer.

"I know we can't help worrying about her, that's all."

Jesse jumped..

"Sorry we didn't mean to come up on you, Jesse," Buck stated. Ike smiled and started to grab for Lightnings reigns. Ike started to moving his hands.

Buck translated for Ike. "You and Lightning have gotten close."

"Fifteen hours on the trail will do that to a horse and a person," smiled Jesse. "We talked and kept each other company."

Ike started sign to Buck. "Ike wants to know do you mind helping us out. See today we have to bathe the horses, and Lightning does not like anyone except Lou washing him down. If you will help by talking to Lightning we may have an easier time." Ike gave his charming grin to Jesse.

Jesse caught Ike looking and smiling at her, "well when you throw a girl that smile how can I refuse," Jesse flirted as she walked Lightning out to where the others were.

Jesse brought Lightning in between Sundance and Spirit. Jimmy and Cody were discussing loudly who hates washing horses more.

Ike signed something and Buck laughed " Ike says that's because you don't have a way with the animals as Ike does."

Buck poured a bucket of cold water on Spirit. Ike motioned to Jesse to stand in front of Lightning.

"Ike asks that you stand in front of Lightning and talk to him," Buck informed Jesse.

Kid was trying to convince Katy just to let Kid wash her and get this done.

Cody and Jimmy's discussion of who was better at giving the horse a bath, was getting kind of loud and the next thing Jesse saw was Cody throwing a bucket of water at Jimmy. But Jimmy ducked and the water splashed on Buck.

"Cody" Buck yelled! "You're going to pay for that," as he came to stand in front of Cody.

"Sorry Buck I didn't mean to get you soaking wet," Cody let out a giggle. "It was supposed to be for Jimmy," he exclaimed as Jimmy came up behind Cody with a bucket of water.

Cody, sensing Jimmy behind him and out for revenge deftly stepped to the side just as the pail full of water doused Buck for a second time.

Jimmy and Cody started laughing. Their Kiowa brother was a sight, spitting and sputtering with hair, vest and shirt plaster to his body.

"What the hell! Cody, Jimmy!" Buck hollered as he slung his dark wet hair out of his face.

Ike caught the gleam of mischief shining in Buck's dark eyes as his brother yanked off his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ike new this meant war as he caught Buck's subtle gesture towards one of the water buckets. He took Jesse's arm, motioning for her to sit on the porch. Then quietly snuck up behind Cody and Jimmy while Buck was distracting the pair.

"Ya think this is funny?" Buck taunted with his own bucket of water.

"Oh come on Buck, I didn't throw that second bucket of water on ya, Jimmy did that. He's the one that needs a good bath" Cody replied between fits of laughter.

"Is that so?" Buck smirked as he eyed Jimmy, "I think you both could use a good bath, ain't that right Ike?"

Ike got Cody soaked and Buck took care of Jimmy, all the while Kid was laughing at the scene. Jimmy and Cody took off their shirts and went after Kid and dropped them him in the horse troth.

Meanwhile Rachel joined Jesse on the porch.

"Does Louise have to put up with kind of childish behavior all the time," Jesse asks?

"Yep and I tell her to sit back and enjoy the show."

Jesse was watching Buck as water poured over his golden, well-sculpted, muscular chest.

She and Rachel both let out a sigh when Jimmy flipped his wet sandy brown hair over his shoulder and showed his well formed six pack.

They both laughed as Ike got another pail of water over Cody's head and down his well muscular arms.

Kid came out of the horse trout threw his constricting shirt off and went to tackle Jimmy.

Jesse felt something stir in her stomach as she saw Ike's bald head get doused in a bucket of water and then seeing his smile.

Rachel saw the glint in Jesse eye of how she wanted to join in on the fun with the boys, that it reminded her of Lou.

"No wonder Lou liked you so much, you are just like her. Go on and join in the fun, but don't come running to me though if the boys get you back."

Jesse came up on the boys rolling around trying to get the advantage on the other and threw two buckets of water on the boys. The boys turned around and saw Jesse laughing. They started chasing her not before Ike got a bucket of water. But since Jesse did not know the station as well as the boys she found herself pinned up with her back to the tack room door.

"Now you would not get a lady wet Ike especially when I don't have much options to clothes here, now would ya," Jesse pleaded.

Ike lips tugged at the corners at the idea of Jesse with nothing to wear. She is so pretty begging I could only imagine how beautiful she looks when making love. What am I thinking, Ike thought.

Ike threw the bucket of water, and Jesse ducked just as Teaspoon came out wondering what the commotion was.

Teaspoon was drenched. "Boys" he said as he wiped the water out of his eyes. "Get the horse clean and meet me in the bunkhouse in fifteen minutes."

Jesse couldn't control her giggles. "Jesse, go help Rachel in the bunkhouse and tell her we will be in momentarily."

"Yes sir."

After washing the horse and changing the boys were laughing like school girls about the water fight still half dressed. Jesse was helping Rachel fix a snack and collecting the dirty laundry.

Teaspoon happen to come into the bunkhouse as Jesse was laughing, "...you boys sure know how to make a chore fun. Lou never told me how much fun I was going to have here."

On hearing Lou name Jimmy sighed, "how was Lou the last time you saw her," he asked with tenderness.

"What do you mean how was she?" Jesse remarked sarcastically.

"The bruising and swelling on her face went down, but I'm sure Wicks will make her look worse, because of me," she whispered the last bit.

"Damn," Jimmy said as he slammed his fists on the table. "Teaspoon you should just let me kill Hopkins."

Buck jumped in quickly and answered Jesse question. "Well, some of us had not seen Lou in about a week now."

"Since we are talking about Lou," Jesse went on, "Cody I would suggest not mention Lou or about the night of the poker tournament in Wicks establishment. If you want to find out about Lou the safest bet is to ask for Charlotte and ask her," as Jesse sat next to Cody. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me.'"

"Listen Jesse if Cody finds trouble it will because of his big own goofy mouth," Teaspoon grinned. "But she does have a point, go and see Charlotte, maybe check the orphanage see if she's been by there, and just keep your ears and eyes open in ."

"What about Hopkins, Teaspoon", Jimmy rumbled.

"Well, the rest of us have work to do and try to figure out out to get that letter from that reptile snake, McDonald then we can deal with Hopkins."

"Who's Hopkins and McDonald," Jesse asked.

"We will leave that for tomorrow Jesse, you've had a long day and could use some much needed rest," Rachel said dragging Jesse back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stagecoach Beulah and Louise were having great conversations from her grandchildren to the beauty of plain territories. Lou was staring out the stage window, when Beulah got Louise's attention.

"He's a nice looking strong virile young man."

"What?" Lou shook her head.

"The young driver you were chatting with at our last stop. He's a fine looking man. Dark long hair, strong, nice green eyes, and nice long fingers. You know what they say about a man who has long fingers don't you," Beulah whispered to Lou.

"Beulah"! Lou exclaimed.

"Don't give me that! I've seen the way he has been admiring you. And if I were years younger, I would be giving you a run for your money."

"If you were years younger, you would win," Lou confessed. "Phil is nice, but I sorta have someone. I'll share a secret with you he's even better than Phil," Lou giggled.

At that moment the stage came to a stop and Phil yelled, "Julesburg everybody out."

Lou stepped out of the stage looking around nervously wondering where she was going to spend the night since she'd use the rest of her money on the ticket for the stage.

Mrs. Hillbrand was next to come off the stage. " Thank you young man your are so helpful to old lady like myself."

"No problem mam," Phil replied.

"I don't mean to pry Phil, but what happens to the horses and the stagecoach?" Lou was only trying to get the information of where the stagecoach was thinking she might try to sneak in and sleep in it for the night.

"Miss McCloud you do not need to worry the stage is kept in the livery and your belonging will be secured because of a watch man on guard," Phil said.

"Thank you for curing my worries." _I hope the guard is not an alert guard._

She watched as he took the stage to the livery and from the looks of the amount of workers there she was not going to be able to sneak into the livery tonight. She knew she was going to have to swallow her pride and see if she could borrow some money from her new friend Beulah.

Lou walks into the hotel that was in Julesburg. She saw Beulah was making her way to the dining room.

"Beulah," Lou caught the attention of the older woman and motioned her into a quiet corner of the hotel. "Could I" Lou stuttered " Could I", Louise was looking sheepishly down to her feet.

"Louise, can you do me a favor," Beulah asked. "They gave me a room with two twin beds; I would feel much safer and less lonely if you would share a room with me."

"Thank you Beulah," as Lou hugged her then went into the dining room for dinner.

After the well cooked meal Louise and Beulah made their way to Beulah's room. Beulah started getting ready for bed taking out her nightgown. Lou not having any other clothing felt comfortable enough to just to sleep in her undergarment so her dress is not so wrinkly in the morning.

"Dear, you know I think of you as a daughter, and I want to know who could do this to your lovely face."

"Which time," Louise smirked. Louise could see that Beulah was really concern for her; therefore Louise proceeded to tell Beulah about her week.

* * *

**I want to send a thank you to Beulah and Ethel for their help without you this story would not be as well written.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Young Riders, never ever will. Thank you Leah for your help. **

It was early morning at the Sweetwater Station, when Jesse heard the rumbling of people working around the station. Jesse rose from bed and looked out the window, to see Ike sleepily walking to uses the outhouse.

Ike felt that someone was watching him and turned to look up at the window and there was Jesse standing there talking. _Look at her she is beautiful. Her hair is pulled off of her face so you could see how elongated her neck was. The night gown that she had on he could tell that nothing was enhanced in the outfit that she arrived in. She's got curves in all the right places._

But another voice in his head said,_ "Damn it Ike she's only fourteen years old,"_ shaking his head as he turned to continue to the outhouse.

Jesse smiled as she caught him turning back to the outhouse, but knowing he was watching her. A soft knock on her door pulled Jesse out of her pleasant musing. "Come in."

"Good morning Jesse. I hope you slept well last night."

"I did for the first time since my father died, I feel safe and protected. I'll be down to help with breakfast. Just let me get dressed Rachel."

After a few minutes, Jesse came down the steps asking what she could do to help.

"Jesse do you mind getting some eggs out of the hen house," Rachel asked while trying to start the stove. It's been giving me trouble all week.

"Sure Rachel," Jesse grabbed a basket off the table to put the eggs in as she ran out of the house.

"I'll be back." Jesse hollered out.

In the bunkhouse, Buck was trying to fight sunlight and rest a few more minutes. While turning over he noticed Ike was missing from his bed, Jimmy was still sleeping, but something else was missing. He felt it. _Something didn't feel right, Cody's snoring was missing._ He looked at Cody's bed and noticed he wasn't there. That was not like Cody.

Buck jumped up out of bed and went to the window. The sunlight fell on Buck's bare golden bronze chest. There was a slight chill in the air that even caused his nipples to shiver. "What? Am I seeing things?"

"Jimmy," Buck called louder. "Jimmy you have to come see this."

"Buck can't this wait," Jimmy said rolling over to face Buck.

"NO! I need confirmation that I'm not seeing things."

"Buck this better be good," Jimmy grumbled as he threw the covers off himself. He slowly walked towards the window while at the same time pushing his giant bulge down.

"Tell me that you see Cody out working and getting ready for his run this early in the morning," Buck said.

"I'll be damn, Buck did hell freeze over."

Walking out on the porch while pulling up his pants, Jimmy yelled, "Cody what are you doing?"

"What's it look like Hickok? I'm getting ready for my run. Oh and I already fed the horses this morning."

"Cody, are you sick or running a fever?" Jimmy asked in shocked disbelief.

In their haste to find out what Cody was up to, both Jimmy and Buck had forgotten to throw on their shirts. A chill wind blew across the station yard and immediately they both regretted not having something warmer on other than boots and pants.

"No," Cody said shaking his head. "I just want to be ready when the rider comes in so I can make good time to St. Joe's. I want to get a good start on finding Lou."

Cody proceeded to check his gear, "Besides, you know as well as I do what happens when you piss off the owner of a brothel. I just hoping that this Wicks fella hasn't already killed her or found out that she's a girl," Cody seethed in Jimmy face.

"You know I asked Teaspoon to come with you," Jimmy stated. "If she's in trouble..."

"Jimmy, she's been in trouble since Hopkins took her in Willow Springs," Cody yelled.

"So you believe this is all my fault," Jimmy questioned but already believed it in his heart.

"No it's not your fault Jimmy, but you are the only one who has seen her in over a week. She's my sister too. I'm just concerned," Cody replied in a calmer tone, yet his eyes held a deadly glint. "It's just knowing what Hopkins's has done to her, it's like he took her away from us. If he goes to jail or we kill them, we will lose Lou again, when Russell, Majors, and Waddell fires her.

"Jimmy, just do me a favor while I look for Lou, find a way to get that letter from McDonald, so we don't lose Lou again."

Buck turned his attention to Jesse who just ran out of the house. As Jesse called back she didn't see Ike and collided into each other.

"Ike," she smiled looking up at him from the ground.

Ike folded his fingers in his palm and made a circular motion with hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Ike, I've should watch where I was going." Ike held his hand out to help Jesse.

Jesse could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She was suddenly feeling nervous and started talking a little faster than usual. "Well, I'm headed to the hen house for the morning eggs. So I better get going if you want to have breakfast."

Ike picked up the basket and handed it to Jesse as his hands lingered long enough that Jesse hand rested on his.

She blushed as she grabbed Ike's hand and saw his smile._ Oh my goodness, his smile is so beautiful. I think I'm going to fall back down again, my legs feel like they are turning into jelly._ "Ike, I'll see you at breakfast," she whispered as she ran to the hen house.

* * *

Louise and Beulah were making their way down the stair of the hotel to breakfast before continuing on their stage.

"Beulah, I really can't wait to see my family. I miss them all. I also hope that Jesse made it there safe and sound."

"You know Louise, you really could have been seriously hurt or killed the way you described that Wicks fellow. But you did save that girl from a horrible future. I'm proud of you."

"As much as I want to say that I did it for her, Beulah, you do realize I only did it because I couldn't save myself."

"Yes, but I'm still impressed and I'm sure your family will keep her safe. Now your fella that you were telling me about, John no Jimmy, he reminds me of someone I used to know. He stole my heart when I was fifteen, but we have the whole coach ride to talk about him," as they made their way to the stage.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse brought the eggs and bacon over to the bunk house.

"Morning Rachel and Jesse," Teaspoon welcomed them into the bunkhouse.

"Teaspoon, boys. Hope you're hungry," Rachel answered.

"You know I'm starving after all the work I've done this morning," Cody said jokingly.

"You already did work this morning," Teaspoon questioned with and arch of his brow.

"Yes, now I know why I don't get up and do work so early. I'm starved."

"Well Cody, I don't think you'll get a chance to eat I hear a rider coming," Buck stated.

"I'll pack ya some extra biscuits," Rachel responded, as Cody and the others left the bunkhouse to see him off.

"Remember Cody no heroics, talk to the orphanage, and Charlotte," Teaspoon warned.

"You just get that letter and I'll be back in a day or so."

The exchange was handled and a bunch of 'ride safe' was hollered.

* * *

"Good Morning Miss McCloud and Mrs. Hillbrand I hope you slept well," Phil said as he winked and grabbed Mrs. Hillbrand's hand to help her into the stage.

"Young man, you should stop your playful flirting with me, before I take you up on it."

"My mother taught me to never play with the heart of a beautiful woman," Phil winked at Beulah.

"You are such a flirt, young man. If I was younger...,"Beulah laughed.

"If you were younger Mrs. Hillbrand, I would have fired Phil for harassing you," Jack smiled.

"Just give the word Mrs. Hillbrand and I'll still do it," Jack replied looking down from the driver's seat.

"He's doing an old woman's heart some good. No need for firing the poor lad," Beulah said getting into the coach.

Phil reaches for Miss McCloud's hand and suddenly looked sheepishly at his shoes as his heart beat increased as soon as their hands touched. "Miss McCloud you are looking very well this morning!"

"Phil if I were you I would stop the flirting before Jake fires you," Louise said jokingly.

"He couldn't fire me. Jack needs me to much," Phil smirked. "He knows there is no one better at riding shotgun."

"How come every man I know thinks he's God's gift, is that something they taught to you boys in school," Lou joked._ I swear he sounds like one of the boys. I bet he would faint to know I can shoot just as well as he could._

After the newly married couple joined them in the stage they were off.

"Now Beulah, why don't you tell me about the fella who stole your heart," Lou started.

"Well, my father and mother owned a small farm in Texas. Well one spring morning a drifter came to my father asking if he was hiring. He was a tall young man and you tell by the scrapes on his hands and on his face he'd been in some trouble. My father gave him a job anyway."

Everyone was listening and captivated as Beulah told the story. They did even realize that it was midafternoon.

"He could ride a horse, he sat tall and had command at all times. He seems to know how hard he could push each horse. He could break a horse so well and he looked mighty fine doing it." Beulah smiled at the memory as she was telling the story. "I fell for him the minute Al stepped on my father's porch. I could tell whenever he was around my heart would beat faster and my legs felt that they would give out."

"So what did you do," Lou asked?

" I couldn't just come out and tell him, so I'd find myself hanging around the stables more. It was around that time my father started having trouble with another local farmer, therefore this man that stole my heart, Al became my very own chaperone. I was in heaven everywhere I went he had to follow."

"Did he like you," the newlywed wife asked.

"I couldn't tell. Every time we were together I couldn't breathe or think, I just rambled like a silly schoolgirl. One Saturday I had a ladies tea social that I had to attend. I would've rather been out just riding. I was dressed in a dark blue skirt with matching jacket and white blouse which had a heart shape neckline. He said I looked pretty. I blushed and couldn't speak to Al the whole way there. He escorted me into the ladies tea social. We walked to the refreshment table I asked him if he wanted a cup of tea before he left. He ran his fingers over the delicate tea cups and picked up a spoon and laugh. ' What is this he asked?' I said it is called a 'teaspoon, haven't you ever been to a formal dinner?' He said 'no I haven't had the privilege.' I have no idea where my courage was coming from as I said 'I guess I'll have to take you to a formal dinner.' I went to reach for the spoon in his hand and he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear 'I'd like that Sugar.' I giggled and said, 'we will see Teaspoon.' Those were the nicknames we started calling each other."

As soon as Lou heard Beulah say "Teaspoon" her mind started racing. _If you are talking about Teaspoon Hunter, Beulah, you are going to be surprised._

Beulah continued telling her story about how they didn't want to be caught by her parents so Teaspoon would leave a teaspoon outside her window when he wanted to meet her in their special place and when she wanted to meet him she would leave a sugar cube for Teaspoon outside his window.

Everyone was so caught up in Beulah's story that the passengers almost missed hearing the gunshots being fired.

Lou looked out the stage window. "Phil what's going on," Louise yelled?

"Someone's trying to rob the stage! Don't worry Miss. Jack and I won't let that happen." The horses started pulling faster, causing Lou to lose her balance and fall onto the coach floor.

"Oh, Louise!" Beulah exclaimed. "Are you all right? Here let me help you up."

"That's okay, Beulah. I'm alright. Just lost my footing, that's all."

Louise picked herself back up she started to worry that it was not a robbery but Wicks' men.

Lou looked back out the window and hollered out, "Jack aren't we getting close to Sweetwater?" Lou knew they must be close judging by the surroundings. She just couldn't remember how far.

"Yeah. I hope the closer we get the more these bandits will back off!"

Jack suddenly screamed out in pain as a bullet hit him in the back.

"Jack!" Phil screamed as he saw Jack slump over in the driver seat.

"Phil what's wrong," Lou screamed as her hair and hat were flapping in the wind.

"Jack's been hit. I can't drive the coach and shoot the robbers at the same time.  
I'm going to have to stop the stage."

"No," Lou shouted. "You drive and I'll be there in a few minutes to help."

"What?" Jack asked, shaking his head as he watched Louise hanging out the window, trying to pull herself up onto the stage. "Are you crazy or do you have a death wish?"

"Shut up Phil! Keep driving, I'll be there in a minute." Lou's foot slipped when her dress got caught on the door of the stage. Finally Lou got her footing back and climbed on top dodging bullets in the process. At last she made her way to Phil's spot.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" Phil asked, annoyed at the woman next to him.

"I told you, my father taught me just like the boys. Just get us to the out skirts of Sweetwater." Lou said with more than an infuriated edge to her voice. He thinks because I'm a woman I can't handle a gun, I'll show him.

Phil was impressed as Louise took a out one of the robbers and the others were backing off because of how good Louise aim was and knowing the law of Sweetwater would soon be after them.

"How's Jack, Phil," Lou asked as they pulled to a stop in front of the Marshal's office.

"Not good," Phil exclaimed.

Teaspoon, Jimmy, Kid and Buck were outside the Marshal's office as they watched the stage coach fly wildly into town like Lucifer himself was on its tail.

Phil threw all his weight onto the brake lever, pulling on the brakes with every ounce of strength he possessed. The coach squealed in protest as he managed to bring the wild stage to a halt before the Marshal's office.

"Son," Teaspoon started talking to Phil not noticing Lou yet, "you better have a good reason for driving the stage threw my town like a crazy man.

"My drivers been shot by robbers just outside of town," Phil explained. "We need a doctor!"

"I'm afraid son, we need the undertaker." Teaspoon shook his head.

At that moment Phil remembered Louise. "Miss McCloud are you alright."

As soon as Teaspoon, Jimmy, Kid and Buck heard the name Miss McCloud, their heads shot up to look to see Louise standing on top of the stage holding the shotgun in a royal blue dress.

"Phil I'm fine," Louise grumbled as Phil helped her down. "I think you should get the other passengers out of the couch and over to the hotel."

"Let me at least introduce you to your brother's boss, Miss McCloud?"

"Phil, I'll be alright!"

"As you wish," Phil kissed Louise hand." Miss McCloud you can be my shotgun rider anytime," Phil gave Louise his most charming smile. .

"Still the flirt I see," Lou spoke making Jimmy ,Kid, and Buck give Phil the evil eye. "I told you my father taught me just as well as my brothers,"making Teaspoon proud.

Beulah became quite concerned and started to get out of the stage. "Mrs. Hillbrand let me help you," Phil ran to aid and assisted her out of the coach.

"Teaspoon," Lou whispered, "if you need to get a posse out start looking about 10 miles out of town."

"I'm just glad you made it here, Miss McCloud. We have been worried about you ever since you sent your package here ahead of you," Teaspoon gave Lou a once over look.

"I would love to come to dinner at the station later and I can tell all about my travel; since you are going to be busy right now with the posse. I'll just get a room at the hotel."

"Fine let me send Jimmy, with you. Kid, Buck, and myself will go out and check the area for the robbers," Teaspoon said sensing Jimmy needed to be alone with Louise.

"Louise don't you ever scare me like that again," Mrs. Hillbrand rushed up to Louise side and hugged her.

Lou whispered in Beulah's ear "I want you to meet someone dear to me..."

"Mrs. Beulah Hillbrand let me reacquaint you to Marshal Aloysius Teaspoon Hunter."

"Teaspoon?" Beulah exclaimed in disbelief.

Teaspoon focused his blue eyes upon Beulah's green eyes. His mouth suddenly went dry. _There has only been one woman to call me Teaspoon like that. Only one woman to have eyes that shade of green._

"Sugar?" He asked afraid to believe what his eyes were telling him were true.

"Teaspoon! Is that really you?!" 

"Sugar!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Young Riders never ever will. Damn I will warn right now I did make this an M rated story. I tried my best to live up to M.**

"Teaspoon," Beulah whispered while clutching her white pearl necklace. Taking a deep breath and swallowing she felt her heart was going to jump right out of her body, for she was staring at the man who took her heart when he left her.

"Sugar," Teaspoon responded, while the others looked at the pair with curiosity. He couldn't move or talk at this moment, which the others knew was like Teaspoon. He stared at Beulah with a gleam in his blue eyes that now where shining and focusing on her loving green eyes.

"It's Mrs. Beulah Hillbrand now," she replied in an austere voice not wanting to show Teaspoon how much he hurt her and how much she still dreams of him.

After she said that she saw his f_ace _frown._ Even now when he frowns, he looks like a lost puppy that pulls at my heart. _ She thought to herself with a small smile.

"Mrs. Hillbrand. Not Mrs. Thomas Hillbrand," Teaspoons questioned his voice hardening.

"Yes it is, and don't you give me that face. It's not like you left me with much of a choice Al Hunter." She then turned to Louise, "I'm going to leave and get a room at the hotel, and I will see you later."

"Excuse me; Mrs. Hillbrand let me escort you." Phil jumped in and offered his arm to her as Teaspoon stumbled on every word that would bring her back.

Teaspoon looked longingly after Beulah as she walked away. He tried shaking his head clear of her memory he said, "Well, boys, Lets go see if we can find us some killers."

"Mr. Hickok," Louise smiled at him, "would you mind escorting me to the hotel?"

Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off of Louise. She always looked so beautiful in blue. He couldn't stop the image of her standing on top of the stage in a deep blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places and holding a rifle. As she was talking to him, he couldn't help staring at her and noticing her chest seeming to want to escape the dress with each intake of her breath. It was too much for him to take that he could only nod.

Teaspoon was about to mount up on his faithful horse when he turned and pulled on Jimmy's arm.

"Keep her out of my jail," Teaspoon mumbled and raised his eyebrows to remind him who was still in the cell.

Jimmy couldn't feel more proud than escorting Louise to the hotel, just like he had in Willow Springs._ You know you should not be escorting her anywhere; you're just going to bring her more trouble. Trouble that she does not need. The way you are showing your pride of being with Lou is exactly what Hopkins saw and end up hurting her in the long run._

Lou was watch Jimmy's face and could tell he was happy to have her back, but she could also feel and see a dark cloud in his eyes. _I wonder what's going on in his head._

"John, can Ms. McCloud get a room," Jimmy inquired to the man at the desk. "This is Lou's sister."

"I notice the family resemblance," John replied. "Ms. McCloud, room 6, hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will. Earlier a friend of mine, Mrs. Hillbrand came in early. May I inquire her room number?"

"Her number is room 4 just down the hall."

"Thank you, John." Louise replied.

She turned towards Jimmy, "Mr. Hickok could you come with me to check on Mrs. Hillbrand? I know some of her luggage is heavy and she'll need someone strong to move for her." Louise knowing that a signal woman could not ask a man into her room, this was her way of getting Jimmy pass the front desk into her room.

Meanwhile Teaspoon, Kid, and Buck were checking the area about ten miles east of Sweetwater.

"Buck can you tell how many of them there were," Kid asked.

Buck, looking at the tracks, quickly noticed the direction they took into the wooded area. "I would say four or five and they headed off in this direction."

"Well let's get going," Teaspoon stated.

"Not to get too personal Teaspoon, but it looks as if you knew Lou's friend," Kid said mounting back up on Katy.

"Beulah was a woman I once knew and by the tone of her voice she doesn't seem to pick back up that friendship," He replied curtly, kicking his horse forward.

Kid and Buck gave each other a raised eyebrow. "But it sounds as if you want to talk about it," Buck stated.

"To her yes! To you two NO!" Teaspoon yelled.

Buck noticed some movement in the bushes. He pulled his finger close to his mouth to tell the others to be quite. They all dismounted and were creeping further into the wooded area. Teaspoon pulled his firearm out. Buck was cutting some of the branches with his knife.

"I can't see anything," Kid whispered.

"There just over this brush," Buck signed.

Teaspoon pointed to the boys and raised three fingers, which meant to jump out on three.

He held up one finger, and heard some scrambling around, then held up two fingers. As soon as Teaspoon held up all three fingers, they all jumped out of the brush.

"Hold it right there," Teaspoon spoke with authority.

Teaspoon couldn't believe his eyes, and Buck's mouth was wide open as they surprised an unsuspecting Jesse and Ike rolling around in the dried leaves.

Once Jesse heard Teaspoon's voice, she screamed at a high pitch, which scared a family of skunks behind Kid, Buck, and Teaspoon. The family of skunks sprayed for what seemed like hours before running off.

"Ike"! Teaspoon roared as Jesse fumbled around trying to get up and straighten her clothes.

Ike jumped in front of Jesse trying to hide her from the embarrassment she must be feeling. He started signing frantically to Buck.

"We thought you were the robbers who shot at the stage," Buck yelled back. "How were we supposed to know you would be rolling around with Jesse?" As soon as the words left his mouth Buck regretted it.

Ike pinched his nose and turned his back on Buck, Teaspoon, and Kid, grabbed Jesse's hand and went to the buckboard on the other side of the brush.

"Well I'm goin' have to have a talking to with that boy," Teaspoon huffed. "But he's right we do stink."

"We are close to the pond. We could wash up there," Kid suggested.

"That's good thinking, Kid," Teaspoon said trying not to breathe through his nose.

Back in Sweetwater Louise opened the door to her room. Jimmy hesitated at the door to her room. "Don't you want to come in," Lou asked?

"Maybe I should let you rest after your extraneous trip," Jimmy shyly stated, unable to meet her big brown doe eyes. When she looked at him like that he couldn't deny her anything.

Walking to the doorway, Lou took his hand into hers and gently pulled him into her room. "Jimmy what's wrong?" She asked as she checked the hallway and shut the door."

"Lou, I shouldn't be in here with you looking like you do." He glanced at her and caught her eye and smiled. But suddenly Jimmy frowned when he observed the bruises on her face.

The brownish, greenish, a couple of days old bruises made him forget everything that was raging through his mind and crossed the room to her.

"Who did that to you?" He softly asked as he ran his fingers over the left side of her face?

Lou turned her head into his palm as he brushed his fingers over her face. "It doesn't matter. I'm here," as she brought her lips to kiss his palm.

"Yes it does!" He tilted her face up so he could see her chestnut brown eyes. "I will not let anyone think it is alright to hit a woman, especially a woman who I love." Jimmy started turning around and pacing the floor knowing he didn't mean to declare his love for her at that moment. Also he was berating himself because the men who raped her had not been dealt with.

"Jimmy"

"Was it Wicks, Lou?" his voice turned harsh.

_Louise knew that Teaspoon and the boys would question Jesse about everything and she knew that she never told her not to say anything about Wicks. _"It doesn't matter. I'm here, safe and sound," as she walked towards him and brushed his hair behind his ear so she could see his eyes.

Jimmy was caving into the love that he has for the woman in front of him. He lowered his head and tucked her chin between his thumb and finger and gently pulled her face to him. "It's not in me to forget something like this," he said. Then he tenderly brushed his finger over her bruised cheek. Emotions were running high within him as he walked away from Lou to look out the window.

"What is it Jimmy? What's bothering you," her tone a little hurt and rough, as she walked behind the screen.

"Lou, I am the cause of everything that happened to you. How can you even stand being in the same room as me?" He was so wrapped up in his thinking; he didn't think anything of her behind the dressing screen.

Peeking out from behind the screen, "I told you, Hopkins kidnapping me. It was not your fault, Jimmy. It was his. Everything Hopkins has done is on him and no one else. Do you understand me," Lou asked as she was slipping out of her dress and underpinnings?

Jimmy, not even looking at her or the screen said, "Lou you are one of the selfless people, I know. We all have been worried about you. After we found your hat in Hopkins room, and then hearing you were at the station, we were all worried sick." He turned around to look at Lou. "We know what they did to you."

She stepped out from behind the screen, naked as the day she was born, biting her bottom lip when she is unsure. Walking slowly towards Jimmy she asked, "Is that why you have been pushing yourself away from me, because you know that I've been used?"

He looked down into her eyes and with all the conviction he could muster in his voice he said, "God No Lou. That's not it. I'm the reason they took you, raped, beat, and scarred you. I can't be the cause of that again."

Even though she had bruises and scars on her body Lou could see the affect she was having on him. She needed him as much as he needed her.

"Jimmy, I told you before, everything Hopkins' has done is on Hopkins and no one else. As for the scars," she took Jimmy's hand and raised it to her soft lips and tenderly kissed his fingers then took his hand so that those same fingers could trace the scar of the letter H with his finger, "now my body shows who my heart belongs to Hickok."

Jimmy was losing his resolve to stay away from her. He cupped his hands around her neck and looked into her eyes before lowering his mouth and kissed her bruised cheek with loving tenderness. He moved his hand down around her waist as his left index finger traced over her lips. After she kissed his finger he lightly, like a feather, kissed her lips until Lou parted her lips allowing him access to deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer as he held her head firmly as their tongues battled for dominance over the other.

He moved his mouth along the side of her neck kissing and nipping at her soft creamy tanned skin as she moaned in the pleasure he was creating within her.

"Jimmy," she grasped. "I need," she couldn't get another word out as Jimmy recaptured her lips as she started working to take off his gun belts so she could relieve his throbbing member from its confinements.

He groaned into her ear as he started nibbling on her earlobe.

Lou managed to free Jimmy of his gun belts and they dropped to the floor with a thud. She feverishly yanked and pulled at his shirt until it came free from his pants. Lou took full advantage and ran her fingers over his chest as he moved his mouth down to massage her neck and chest. He felt the hardening of her breast by movement of his tongue, made his growing member twitch.

She moved her hands down towards his pants. Not being able to get the hook snaps undone she ripped his pants off. "I guess I owe you a new pair of pants," as she raised her eyebrows.

He hissed as he recaptures her lips and carried her to the bed as she was stroking his long thick member.

He wanted to make sure she was enjoying this thoroughly so she would never have to think of what Hopkins, Stewart, and Saunders did to her. His mouth was working her nipple as his hands and fingers were teasing the inside of her leg. "Oh oh oh My God, Jimmy."

She pulled his mouth to hers and meets each other's tongues again. "You better stop teasing me or, ohoo,"as he slip one finger into her flood of wetness.

"Stop teasing you or what," he playfully smiled as he slipped another finger in and out, "you were the one who started teasing standing in front of me in all your beauty."

'Pl...Please Jimmy, I nee..." as her eyes were half closed and Jimmy felt the wetness slipping down his palm.

She pulled him to the side, so she could take control. Once on top she pulled away making a trail of kisses down his neck, down his chest pass his navel, till she reached his hard and trembling member.

The next thing he felt was a warm wet soft skin going up and down on him. He had have head given to him before, but he this was nothing like he felt before. She was sucking with such love and enjoyment he was afraid he was going to explode and he did not want to do that just yet.

He groan and said, "now it's your turn," as he pulled her down on the bed and started to kiss the inard of her thigh moving his lips and tongue till he found her core. He licked, sucked, and even nibbled her core causing her generous moisture flow.

"Damn" she said in a vehement outcry. Jimmy knew it was time; he removed his mouth from her button to her nipples and slide into her core. Thrustin' together in and out, letting their mouths fall where they landed kissing, licking and sucking, till they both express their coming in loud shouts of joyful pleasure.

Jimmy rolled off to the side of Lou. "Jimmy if this is what happens when I take off my clothes, I need to do it more often."

"Lou, I don't know how I am going to control myself when you start sleeping in your own bed in the bunkhouse, especially knowing what under your long johns. What in the world made you take off your clothes?"

"Well, Emma gave me the idea."

"What!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I wrote her a letter once asking her how she always seems to win the arguments between her and Sam. She told me it's hard to argue with someone when they are naked. Well, you started to argue with me. Whose fault it was what happen to me, So I took her advice."

Jimmy laid there with a smug curling of his lips and said, "Remind me to thank her." They both laid there holding each other.

* * *

Kid was eyeing the dark blue color of the water. "You know Teaspoon, that water looks mighty chilly."

"Well, like I told Lou, the colder the better."

"Yeah, but at least it was a summer heat wave and not a cool autumn day," Buck replied. "But I'll take the cold water over smelling of skunk." Buck quickly reached behind his shoulders and yanked his favorite purple striped shirt over his head. A cool breeze blew across the pond that caused goose bumps to form on Buck's rock hard pecks.

Teaspoon started to undress. "The chill of the water will do these old bones some good."

He ran up to the rock and jumped in feet first.

Coming up from the water he slung his head, "Brrrr. Come on in the water is great."

"Well, I guess, we don't have to stay in too long," Kid snickered as he pulled off his boots and unbuckled his gun belt.

"Just long enough to get this stench off of us, or Rachel won't even allow us at the dinner table," Buck said jokingly as he stripped out of his britches.

Kid took off his pants and shirt, "yeah well with our guest for dinner tonight I don't know if I'll be welcomed whether I'm cleaned or not."

"Yes, you are Kid. Family members may fight, but we are all still family. Besides if we threw people out of our family for fighting then Cody would have kick out a while ago," Buck quickly replied before jumping into the cool water.

"Here goes nothing," Kid ran into the water and dove under the water. When he surfaced from the water his peck moved up and down due to the cold water.

After about five minutes, even Teaspoon's teeth were chattering it was so cold. "We better get out of this cold water boys, before we catch the death."

"Teaspoon, if we put back on the smelly clothing were just gonna have to come right back," Kid explained.

"Well Kid, I have an idea, we could unsaddle the horse and use the horse blanket to cover ourselves till we get back to the station," Teaspoon explained.

They did not have much of a choice in the matter. They unsaddle the horses took off the horse blanket to cover themselves as they rode back to the station. Luckily for them is was only a few miles away.

* * *

Back at the Sweetwater hotel, Jimmy and Lou fell asleep together in each other's arms. Jimmy didn't know what woke him up whether it was a noise or the sounds from the street outside.

He looked next to him and couldn't believe, that the woman who he has loved, since he learned she was a she maybe even before that, was lying next to him and did not blame him for what happened to her.

_She may not blame you, but you know you will always blame yourself. What are you doing now? You just had relations with her so someone can use her against you. _He leaned over her and gave a butterfly kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Louise McCloud and I'm sorry."

He quietly snuck out of the bed and soundlessly got dressed. He did not want to wake her up and face her. He tied his gun belts on put on his socks and carried his boots to the door. "Forgive me, Lou," he sighed and retreated from the hotel room.

* * *

**A special thank you to Leah, without you this would not be as good as it is. To the ladies at the plus, thank you as well.**


End file.
